Unraveled
by Eraman
Summary: John Tracy is a man of many secrets. But what is he to do when every single one of them seems to come unraveled? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow this is my first Thunderbird fanfic in FOREVER! My inspiration flared up again since the premiere of Thunderbirds Are Go. I must say I really like the new show but I also loved the original. This story has elements from both versions. For example the Thunderbird suits are much cooler in Thunderbirds Are Go so that's the equipment I'm going for.**

 **The boys and the other characters looks are mostly from Thunderbirds Are Go, except for Gordon being the red head and John being blonde. Brains looks like in the original, Kyrano is in here but I haven't decided what to do about Tin-Tin. Maybe Kayo will be a nickname she uses on the field. I like her more in Thunderbirds Are Go. But Penelope is more like in the original series. So is Mrs. Tracy. She can cook. But I like the idea of the Hood not having "superpowers" so he won't have them. He'll just be super smart and a master manipulator instead. It's far more impressive. Anyway let's get the show on the road.**

* * *

Part 1

"Solitaire?" a voice asked from behind him. "Really? I thought you hated that game."

"That's only because it' so easy I can crack every puzzle", John Tracy answered coldly.

"Ooookay", Scott said and sat beside him. "So… why are you playing?"

"Brains made it harder."

Scott looked at the screen and watched the scores. John was only solving 75% of the card games. Scott cocked an eyebrow. He and their other brothers had felt that something was off with John ever since he came back from New York where he'd been doing some business for their father. Scott looked at his brother. John's face was hard and his eyes had an emotion in them that Scott had never seen before. Then again he'd always had a problem reading John. Alan was easy, the kid still acted before he thought or acted on his emotions so he was easy to read. Virgil and Scott, as the oldest, had developed a tight bond so they could basically read each other's minds. Gordon was a bit harder to read since he was so sneaky but John… John was impossible for Scott to read. And that was because he was so much unlike the rest of them. John had never liked taking part in sports or rough-housing as their parents and grandma had called it when they were kids. John preferred reading or studying the heavens on his own. John wasn't pushed aside or anything, not then and not now. John had something in common with all his brothers.

With Alan it was the love for space. The two blondes could spend hours and hours looking at the stars and talking about new discoveries. When they were all kids you could often find the two blondes out on the roof, to their parents (and Scott and Virgil's) charging, pointing at stars and satellites talking about them for hours. John was the only one that could put Alan to bed after their mother died, he'd make up stories about everything the two saw on the night sky.

For Gordon it was the love of coral reefs and the life around them. John was the only one of them that could volunteer going out on a diving expedition with Gordon to various reeves or in Thunderbird 4 to examine sunken ships and the like. Which was why John was their standby aquanaut if Gordon ever got sick or injured… well when John was on Earth that is.

For Virgil it was the love for music. When they were kids you could often find John sitting beside Virgil, watching and listening to him play. Scott had a fond memory from a time shortly after their mother's funeral. Their grandma was taking him to the room he shared with Virgil. When they got there he found Virgil on his back on his bed. Virgil was asleep, one hand behind his head and the other arm tucked securely around a sleeping John. John had cuddled close to his side, like a babe. Both of them were wearing headphones, listening to… something. Scott had a copy of the photo their grandma took in his wallet and he knew Virgil did as well.

And for Scott himself it was the love of old movies. He and John could spend all days watching old movies, from the first black and white and mute ones to the ones from the 2040's.

"Damn it", Scott jumped when John cursed, awaken from his musings. Scott noticed John had lost the game and was restarting it. Scott sat in silence and watched John play and he got more and more worried. John was missing and quitting games he could've easily solved.

"Brains is getting better", he remarked and John glared at him, a death-glare. "Wow Johnny, you could kill someone with that stare."

John didn't reply, he just returned to the games. Scott drummed his fingers against the desk and then sighed. He had to finish what he came for. He turned to John.

"John… did something happen when you were in New York?" he asked. The reaction he got wasn't really expected. John's hand hovered over the controls, then he sighed heavily and his whole body sagged in the chair. Telling Scott he was right. Something had happened.

"Look kiddo", he said. "Whatever happened at that meeting… I'm sure it can be fixed." The look John gave him made Scott's blood turn cold. He'd never seen his brother look like that. John looked so… lost. Scott's big-brother-senses were tingling. He put a hand on John's shoulder.

"John", he said. "What happened?" John looked down and then said:

"I met my mother."

* * *

 **TBC There the first part. Please tell me what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Scott stared at the blonde beside him. John looked crushed. Looked lost. He looked really young and Scott had never seen him like that. John always knew what to do, he never lost control of anything. And their brothers called _Scott_ captain control freak… when in reality John was much worse. Scott blinked a few times to make sure he was awake.

"Say what?" he asked. John sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly.

"I met my mother Scott", he said.

"John", Scott said sternly. "Mom died ye-"

"No", John interrupted weakly. " _Your_ mother died years ago Scott."

"What do you mean? She was your mom too!"

"I thought so too… but now I'm not so sure…" John looked away from Scott again. Scott's brow furrowed.

"John", he said in his best big brother voice. " _What_ happened?"

John sighed and started playing solitaire again. Scott waited. He knew you couldn't pressure John into anything. Scott just sat there, trying to make John tell him with his mind. It didn't work. But he did keep staring at his head.

"My head is not gonna blow Scott", John remarked dryly and Scott chuckled softly. They'd watched _Scanners_ a few nights ago. "A woman approached me after I left Tracy Industries."

The change of subject came so fast Scott got caught a bit off guard.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply he gave. John chuckled a little and then continued.

"After the meeting with that Russian company I left to go back to my hotel", he explained. "When I was going down the steps towards the car I was driving… a woman ran up to me. She was older than me, but not looking to be dad's age. Her hair was golden and her eyes… blue as the sky. Like mine."

"So?" Scott said. "Mom had golden hair and deep sea blue eyes. How can you be so sure this woman is your 'mother'?"

"Because she said so."

"John."

"Don't John me when I'm trying to explain things to you", John snapped. Scott knew by then he was out on thin ice. John never snapped and didn't get angry often. But when he did it was like an explosion. It was hot and deadly, but ran out quickly. But setting it off was never fun and Scott didn't feel like getting burnt by angry John today so he back paddled, by holding up his hands. John sighed and turned back to his game, staying quiet for a few minutes. Scott sat beside him and tried to do as little as possible to not annoy him. He settled for rolling his thumbs.

"I didn't believe her", John said suddenly, catching Scott off guard again. "I told her exactly what I thought. That she was a crazy gold digger. It wouldn't be the first time someone approached our family claiming they're long lost relatives."

"Yeah", Scott said and decided to try and ease the mood a little. "Remember that redhead that claimed to be Gordy's long lost twin?" John snorted and Scott smiled gently. He was making progress.

"Or that guy who claimed to be our youngest brother", John said. "He was older than me!"

"Or that woman claiming to be dad's sister?"

John chuckled and Scott had to smile, there was the John he know. But as soon as the smile came, just as fast it left John's face again. He sighed heavily.

"Yeah", he said. "Those were ridiculous."

"What's the difference this time then?" Scott asked. John sighed again and Scott noticed that John had a bandage on his left hand. "John what did you do to your hand?"

"Let me finish before you start fussing", John said and started playing again.

"Be my guest", Scott said. "I'm all ears."

"I thought you were all brawn no brains."

"Oi! Watch it kiddo I can still take you on."

"Sorry", John said.

"John I wasn't serious."

"She had proof."

Scott, who was now used to his brother's rapid change of subject, narrowed his eyes.

"What sort of proof?" he asked.

"Police proof", John said. "They weren't faked and I'll come to that. She said she was my mother and that she's been looking for me for years. She met dad during a crisis in mom and dad's marriage. Mom left him for a few months and during those months dad met this woman. They slept together and I was the result. But that woman claims that dad was so ashamed of me being an illegitimate child and that mom was against it too so he got the state to take me from her. No questions asked."

"Wait… so dad knows?"

"I haven't asked him yet."

"You should."

"Will you let me tell you first?" John spat. Scott back paddled again.

"Sorry, sorry be my guest."

"Put our service to the test", John said dryly and Scott chuckled. "She'd gotten her life on track and tried to get me back. But she didn't know where to find me. She decided she wanted to find me before she turned 60, quite a long way to go but still, so she sent her blood work to the police. Maybe they had my blood on file for some reason. Turned out they did."

"They do?"

"They do."

"Um… why?"

"Something about my criminal record."

"Your what?!" Scott stared at John. John looked at him in confusion. Scott's face was red and his eyes huge at the same time. His nostrils were flaring and he was gritting his teeth. John realized his brother was angry, very angry and he hadn't seen this type of angry Scott in years. Not since Alan and Gordon were in the teens, talk about guys that tried your paticence. But John had enver seen Scott look so angry at him.

"Uh Scotty?" John asked carefully.

"John what did you do?!" Scott yelled furiously.

"Nothing", John said, looking like he did when he was little and getting caught on the roof.

"Don't you 'nothing' me John Glenn Tracy! What criminal record?"

"It's nothing, just some gang activates from uni."

"Gang activities?! John you got your masters degree at Harvard when you were 14!"

John rolled his eyes.

"I was young, lonely and tried to fit in", John defended himself.

"Criminal gangs aren't the solution! And stop rolling your eyes at me! What did you do? Deal drugs? Threaten people? Hurt someone?"

"Did…" John's eyes widened. "Oh…" His eyes went back to normal again. "Oh! No no no, not _that_ kind of gang."

Scott took a deep breath to calm himself. He hated it when his brothers did illegal things, it made him feel as a failure of a brother. But he also hated it when his younger brothers said things that made him blow his top, by mistake. Misunderstandings was something Scott despised because often he was the one ending up looking like a fool, especially when John was part of it. He tried to calm his racing heart, his boiling blood and angry breaths. He took a big breath again and tried to relax.

"Then _what_ kind of gang?" he got out between gritted teeth.

"You seriously think that's more important than what I was just telling you?" John asked.

"John!" Scott yelled. John jumped.

"It was nothing Scott", he said, holding his hands up to protect himself from the angry bull that could attack at any moment. That angry bull being his brother. "I just got caught hacking the FBI's database."

"You what?!"

"Honest!" John said, realizing he wasn't making his situation any better. But he knew how to calm his brother down. By being funny, but not too funny or not funny enough. Just right and that was hard. Gordon was the expert but John liked to beleive he had his own moments of brilliance as well.

"Eagle scouts honor!" John made the salute. Scott had to smile at that.

"You were never a scout", he said.

"Well… neither were you", John replied and looked away from him. Scott chuckled and patted John's shoulder.

"Does dad know?" he then asked.

"What do I need to do to keep you from telling him?" John asked in return.

"I take that as a no", Scott said and sighed. They sat in silence for a bit more. Scott was trying to get a grip of what he was just told. His little brother was involved in a hacking gang when he was 14? No wonder he was so good at what he did.

"Her blood matched mine for a maternity test", John said in a low voice, but loud enough to cut through Scott's musings. Scott looked at John and saw how young he looked all of a sudden. And upset. He was looking at his lap… no looking at his palms on his lap.

"I didn't believe her so I brought her to a lab nearby and they did the blood work there", John said. "They took her blood and mine. I watched them analyze it, that blood never left my sight. When the results were in they told the things her files had done… she's my biological mother Scott. I got so upset I smashed a glass, hence the bandage. But I'm also devastated. Because now I really know I… I'm not your brother."

Scott could only stare at him. He had no idea on how to respond to that. John looked more upset than he'd seen him in a very long time. Scott reached out and pulled John into a hug. John leaned his head on Scott's shoulder and sighed. Scott played with John's soft hair with one hand, while holding John tightly to his side.

"Listen kiddo", he said with a thick voice. "For all we know she's still lying. Anything could've been faulty with those results. For all we know she works for the Hood trying to ruin our family. But if she is right and she is who she claims she is… that doesn't change anything. You're still _my_ younger brother and I'm gonna be there for you, every step on the way. Okay?"

John looked up at him and nodded. Scott smiled in a way he hoped was supportive. But inside he was furious. Who the hell was this woman that was hurting his little brother so badly? And… what would their father say when he found out? Hell… how would they tell him?

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

A little bit later Scott and John were walking through the villa together. They were heading for Jeff's office. Scott had talked John into telling their father about this and maybe their father could actually do something about it. Scott suspected what that would be. It would be sending Penny out to this woman to check if she was legit. And if she wasn't Jeff would move heaven and earth to make her pay for upsetting his son. But if she _was_ legit… Scott didn't know what Jeff would do. But he guessed Jeff would calmly explain to John that he loved him as much as the others and that Lucy thought of him as his son, no matter what that other woman said. As the two walked into the lounge they found their father by his desk. John looked at Scott and Scott nodded in a supportive way. John bit his lip and walked up to their father.

"Dad?" he said and Jeff looked up. He smiled gently. But he soon noticed that his oldest blond son didn't return the smile. In fact he noticed that John looked really upset and that wasn't common for the young man. Usually Jeff had to drag whatever was upsetting his middle son out of him. John usually kept his troubles to himself and never turned to anyone about them… until it got too much. He hadn't even talked to Jeff when he was 14 and got arrested for hacking into the FBI. John didn't know that Jeff knew and Jeff was glad to keep it that way. He was happy to let the young man think he could keep secrets from his father.

Jeff knew John probably had lots of secrets, but that was one Jeff had figured out ages ago. Well with some help from Penny. When they started International Rescue Jeff had asked Penny to help him find some hackers to work for him. They'd "borrowed" a hacker watch list from FBI and lo and behold at the top of the page was the name and social security number of Jeff's middle son. Jeff had been furious at first but then figured it was okay, for his job for International Rescue John would have to be able to do some hacking. But Jeff was still going to have a talk with him about those records. He just hadn't got the chance.

"Dad", John's voice cut through his musings. Jeff looked at him and saw the distress on his face.

"What's the matter John?" he asked. John was about to answer when the claxon sounded.

"Base from Thunderbird 5", Alan's voice said. "We have a situation."

"Go ahead Alan, let's have it", Jeff said calmly.

"Dad NASA's Lunar Space Station 22 has left orbit and is on a collision course with Earth", Alan said. "There are 22 people aboard and the evacuation pods have malfunctioned. If we don't get them out they're either gonna die if the stations burns up in the atmosphere or crash into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"FAB", Jeff said. "John, sorry but our talk has to wait."

"FAB", John said and then turned to Alan's hologram. "Alan tell us what you know about the malfunction."

Alan grinned and started to inform them about everything they had learned. It wasn't much but enough for Jeff to be satisfied. Computer failure was to be blamed.

"Okay", Jeff said. "John take Scott in Thunderbird 3 and go help those people."

"FAB", Scott said but John didn't reply. "Johnny?"

"Sir I suggest we bring Gordon and Virgil along too", John said.

"Now hold on a minute John", Jeff said.

"No listen", John said. "There are 22 people on that station and the chances of someone panicking is quite high. We'll need more than just two people to help. If the escape pods are malfunctioning because of computer failure I'm sure the rest of the station is failing too."

"So?" Gordon asked.

"So we might not be able to open any normal airlocks. We might need to break in and to evacuate them all we might need more 'doors' than what two people can make."

"John's right", Virgil said and nodded.

"FAB", Jeff said and nodded. "Hurry boys every minute counts."

"FAB", all four said.

"John", Jeff said and John turned to look at him.

"Yeah dad?"

"If possible… hack those computers and get them back online."

John grinned.

"FAB dad", he said and hurried to join his brothers. Jeff rolled his eyes. He didn't enjoy his sons habit of hacking any computer on earth or in space. But sometimes it did come in handy. He knew it was foolish to believe his son only hacked computers when ordered to. But a father could dream.

* * *

"Lunar Space Station 22", John said into the radio when they reached their destination. "This is Thunderbird 3 from International Rescue can you hear us?"

"Yes oh God please help us", a panicked voice said and John's eyes widened.

"We're on our way", he said, making his voice much deeper. John's brothers stared at him in confusion. "Can you get us up to date on your situation?"

"We're locked into the lunch room, except for the guy that was doing the shift in the control room. He's still in there and won't answer any calls. We think he might be hurt."

"Roger that 22", John said. "Make sure everyone is suited up International Rescue out."

John turned off the radio and turned to his brothers and noticed they staring at him. John chuckled and got up, getting into command position. Scott may be the field commander but up in space John and Alan's words were law. John looked at them and made sure they had their suits ready.

"Okay guys", he said. "The operative I just spoke to served with me on NASA's Lunar Space Station 21. His name is Juan Fernandez and luckily he's a bit daft. He won't recognize my voice. _But_ I don't want him to see my face so we should use the 'secret identity' options on our helmets."

"Toned windows coming up", Gordon joked and they activated the toned windows so no one would be able to see their faces.

"Good", John said. "Now listen. I want the three of you to start evacuating the astronauts in the canteen. I'll help making a door but then I'm going for the command center."

"I'll go with you", Scott said.

"Scott I can manage."

"I don't doubt that John but chances are that guy caused all this."

"True", John said. "But I have more experience in zero G than any of you and probably that guy too. I'll be able to take him if that's the case."

His brothers looked skeptical and John smiled softly.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine. Now let's get started."

With that John opened the airlock on Thunderbird 3 and all four of them set to work. They used the special cutting tools Brains had designed for just these types of emergencies. John, who'd used them before finished before the others. He attached four small rocket magnets, pullies as Gordon called them, to the piece he'd cut loose. He contacted the astronauts to prepare them for what was about to happen. After getting an all clear he activated the pullies and they pulled the metal out of the way. Gordon finished after him, then Virgil and lastly Scott. John made sure the evacuation was going smoothly before putting his magnetic shoes onto the station. He headed for the command center. He'd asked Alan to send him the schematics of the place. It looked like the station he'd been at, just some minor changes.

* * *

Soon John was on top of the command center. He leaned down and looked through the window but he couldn't see anyone in there. He frowned because he could see that the emergency suit wasn't hanging there. So the guy must be in it. He nodded and started to cut his way in.

"Thunderbird 5 to John", Alan's voice said over the radio. "Do you copy?"

"John here Thunderbird 5", John replied. "Is this about the heat scan I asked you to do?"

"Yes and there's a person in there, not far from you so be on your guard John. But John, the person in there isn't Milos Viaska. They found the real Milos dead in his home."

"So whoever is in there is an intruder."

"Looks like it. John… be careful."

"FAB Thunderbird 5", John replied and activated the pullies. The hole was dark and no one appeared in it. John called out over radio to the guy but got no reply. He activated the heat sensor in his helmet and entered. He couldn't see anything and the sensor wasn't picking anything up. He moved further inside and still couldn't see anything.

"John behind you!" Alan shout in the radio. John jumped and made a vault over his attacker and landed behind him. The guy turned with a growl and came at the middle Tracy again. But John was more experienced in Zero G than the other man and could easily avoid him. He became aware of a mask floating around near the door. John understood who this was.

"Hood", he growled.

"Well if it isn't International Rescue", the Hood's oily voice was heard from the other man's radio. "Here to save some lives?"

"The others are evacuating the astronauts, it's only you left", John spat, moving in the opposite direction of the Hood. But the Hood didn't seem like he was trying to escape.

"The astronauts?" he asked. "Oh you thought this was just about them?"

John felt a cold lump grow in his stomach. If this wasn't about killing the men and women on this space station… what was it about? John had a growing suspicion.

"You are trying to set us up aren't you?" he asked and the Hood laughed.

"I knew there was a clever one among you", he said. "And since you've figured that out… please inform me of the rest of my plan."

"No way in hell. You might change it!"

"Oh? Well in that case let me enlighten you", the Hood moved closer and John gripped a steel piece and held it out like a sword. "Why the hostility Thunderbird? I just want to talk."

"Stay there then", John growled. The Hood stopped moving.

"This station is right now falling towards the Earth isn't it?" the Hood said and John nodded. "Well you see in about 15 minutes it will hit central Rio de Janeiro and wipe it out of existence."

John's eyes went huge, the Hood couldn't see that of course.

"And it wasn't going to until International Rescue started poking around", the Hood went on. "By now they know that someone from International Rescue entered the control room… and now…" he pressed a button on the remote. "That operative changed the course for Rio." John felt the station shake.

"John what's going on", Scott's voice came over the radio.

"Shit", John swore and suddenly felt something hit the side of his head. Scott's call had distracted him and the Hood had used that to strike him in the head with a chair. The Hood hurried into an escape pod, the only one from the command room and activated it. It shot out and John cursed.

"John answer me", Scott's voice sounded worried. "John what was that coming out of the command center?!" John sighed.

"John here", he said. "It was the Hood. Is everyone safe?"

"Yes", Virgil answered. "Everyone but you are back on Thunderbird 3."

"Good", John said. "Start the engines and get out of here."

There was total silence on the other side of the radio. Then he heard Gordon's nervous laugh.

"Really fun joke John", he said. "It sounded as if you told us to leave when you're still in there."

John didn't answer at first. He was putting the power back in the command room, removing the receiver from the Hood's remote which was connected to the mainframe. He moved a big cupboard over the whole he'd come in through, a filing cabinet and a chair. Hopefully it would hold. Then he sat down in the command chair and started working on the computers.

"John", Virgil's calm voice cut through his thoughts. "We're not leaving you on that station."

"If you don't leave me Rio de Janeiro is doomed", John replied. "It was the Hood. He used the astronauts to lure us here so that he could change the trajectory of the falling station so that the world would blame us for the city's demise. I won't let him."

"John there's nothing you can do from there that you can't do from Thunderbird…", Scott began and then trailed off.

"True but by the time we reach Thunderbird 5 and I get into the space station's systems it will already have crashed", John replied calmly. "I need to work now boys so I'm turning off the radio."

"Don't you dare John!" his father yelled over the link. John didn't reply. "I know you can hear me."

"I'm gonna re-route the trajectory again", John said. "I'm gonna crash the station into the Atlantic. If I'm lucky I can get to an escape pod and actually survive this."

"John the systems were down!" Scott yelled.

"I'm working on that", John said. "Don't make me remote control Three out of here."

"You c-can't do that", Brains pointed out. "W-we haven't f-finished developing the s-system yet."

"I have", John said and touched the "control panel" on his arm. "Last chance guys. Leave or I make you. Get the guys on the ground and then come get me."

"We might not get there in time Johnny", Gordon whispered.

"Well at least try. John out." With that John turned off the radio and set to work. He looked at the scanners that was up and running and saw an unidentified craft leave the station. Thunderbird 3. It had to be her. John sighed and continued to work. The Hood was an evil criminal but not the best hacker. John was soon having most systems up and running… now there was just the question about finding the best place to crash the station.

* * *

Alan stared out the window of Thunderbird 5. He was trying to catch a glimpse of the station his brother was at right now. But he couldn't see it from his position. Alan had always been close to John. John was like his mentor. Everything Alan knew of space he learned from John. John had even held a lecture or two at NASA when Alan was training to be an astronaut. Alan knew he took John for granted and weaseled his way out of rotation duty more often than not… but John never complained. Never. Alan sighed and bit his lip.

"Come on Johnny", he whispered. "Get out of there. Mom don't take him yet. You can't want him yet… mom please."

* * *

John was sweating and felt his vision blur a little. He could hear the station "scream" as it fell through the sky.

"NASA control to Lunar Space Station 22", a voice said over radio. "Whoever is piloting get out of there before the station explodes."

John knew that voice, it was his former boss so he changed the settings on the transmitter on his helmet and then did it on the radio of the station. Less chance of them getting his real voice.

"Not until I know the trajectory will hit somewhere it will make little to no damage", he replied. The NASA control room got a bit shocked at the very strange, robotic voice. But they figured it had to be one of the men or women of International Rescue.

"International Rescue", the radio guy at NASA said. "We thank you and pray for you."

"I don't need prayers", John said, not noticing how he slipped into an old way of speaking. "I trust the fates to deal in my favor today."

John turned off the radio and punched in a few commands on the station before getting out of the chair. He had to struggle to get up against the force pushing him into the chair.

"Impact imminent", an automatic voice said. "In t-minus 30 seconds."

"30 seconds, that's a life time", John grunted sarcastically. He managed to drag himself to the nearest escape pod, get inside and send it flying. Just in time. The station exploded and the shockwave knocked the escape pod of course. John was tumbled around in the pod and then hit his head with such force the helmet cracked. After that… blackness and John knew no more.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Thunderbird two hovered over the dark waters. Virgil had opened the pod so that they could see better from more angles. Scott, Virgil and Gordon had dropped the astronauts off at the Space Station Terminal, free to be used by anyone in outer space, and then headed home. They got into Thunderbird 2 at once and set off to find John. Alan had tracked the station and had seen the pod escape on Thunderbird 5's computers. They'd spent hours searching for John in the rough seas.

"Anything", Scott yelled to Gordon over the storm. As if looking for a pod in the Atlantic wasn't bad to begin with.

"Nothing", Gordon yelled back. "Gordon to Thunderbird 5!"

"Right here Gordon", Alan answered. "Have you found him?"

"Negative Thunderbird 5. Can't you pick anything up on your scanners?"

"I've been trying but I can't do it… God I wish I was as good as John at this. He always work miracles from up here."

"He's more used to it than you kiddo don't blame yourself", Gordon said.

"Well if it was me lost at sea John would've found me ages ago! Why can't I bloody find him!"

Gordon looked at Scott and Scott looked at Gordon. They could both sympathize with Alan, well mostly. Alan was too far away to be of help when it came to looking with your eyes in the ocean and he wasn't as gifted as John when it came to computers and such.

* * *

Virgil was listening in as well and he looked at the console in front of him. He saw a picture of himself and his four brothers. He focused on John's face. John. His Johnny. The day Virgil found out he'd be a big brother he'd been so happy he had bounced on the spot squealing. The first time he saw John he'd decided that this was _his_ little brother. Scott couldn't have him. He'd told Scott as much even, what he was 4 years old so cut him some slack.

Virgil had always been a little bit more protective over John than his other younger brothers and he guessed it was because John was his first little brother. Virgil had tried to be John's role model when they grew up and he found satisfaction in the fact that John had a cool head like him, well… cooler. But they were both by far the most levelheaded of the family.

They shared an interest in music and John was the only one that knew of Virgil's love of various rock genres. They shared that too, Nickelback, Black Sabbath, KISS, Journey, Queen, Bon Jovi and Scorpions being some of their favorites. Virgil looked at the photo again. He was holding his arm around John's shoulders, a proud smile on his face. Virgil smiled gently.

"I'll find ya Johnny", he said to the photo, running a finger over John's smiling face. "Don't you worry. Like you told me… we are homing beacons for…" He trailed off and his eyes widened. "Of course!" He put Thunderbird 2 on auto and hurried down towards the pod.

* * *

"Virgil?" Scott asked when Virgil appeared beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Alan", Virgil said into the radio, ignoring his older brother. "Push in this code into Five's computer for me."

"What?" Alan asked.

"Just do it."

"Okay okay", Alan grumbled. "What code?"

"Homing beacon epsilon TB5 JT gamma."

Gordon and Scott stared at him in confusion, but Virgil ignored it.

"Okay", Alan said in slight annoyance. "but I don't see what… wait!"

"What is it Alan", Scott asked.

"I got a signal and it's close to your location! Somewhere below you!"

Virgil dropped onto his stomach and looked underneath Thunderbird 2. Gordon and Scott followed suit and shone around with the lights and… there!

"Base from Thunderbird 2!" Virgil said into the radio. "We've found the rescue pod!"

Gordon got up at once and hooked a harness and line to his suit. Then he handed Scott and Virgil the controls. Before jumping out of the pod, towards the sea.

* * *

Gordon swam against the strong waves and winds but he was determent to get to that pod and find his brother. While he swam towards the pod Gordon only had one thing in mind. Get John _home_. Out of all his brothers Gordon was closest to Alan but he also had a special bond with John. John didn't get pissed off when Gordon played a joke on him and he didn't use his whole: I'm-the-big-brother-so-do-what-I-say thing as often as Virgil and Scott did… nearly never come to think of it.

When they were growing up John never really shouted at them for being… annoying. John just talked calmly to them and his mere presence had a soothing effect on Gordon. It had always been that way. Which was why Gordon wouldn't let anyone but John help him recover after the hydrofoil accident that nearly paralyzed him. John had been there every step on the way and Gordon was thankful for that.

Gordon gripped one of the handles on the pod and started climbing it. He got on top of it and got out a laser cutter. He started cutting the hatch off and while he was working Scott reached them as well. He hadn't jumped off like Gordon did, he'd lowered himself with another line and harness. Virgil was controlling the winches back up. Without a word Scott started helping Gordon with the hatch. They fought against the waves but soon they got the hatch detached of the escape pod. Gordon shone his light down into the pod and saw a figure slumped in there. He didn't say a word, just jumped into the pod and started checking his brother. John didn't move, didn't respond. Gordon looked at Scott and nodded. Scott nodded as well and radioed Virgil. Gordon held onto John as the winch started pulling them up. He noticed Scott opposite himself. Scott smiled a small smile at him and Gordon smiled back.

* * *

They got John into Thunderbird 2 and removed his helmet. John was still out cold and now they could see why. He had a big gash on the right side of his forehead there had been a lot of bleeding and the area around the gash was already darkening into a bruise. Gordon looked for a pulse and found one, weak but steady. Gordon sighed, a shaky breath, and rested his forehead on John's chest gently. After making sure there were no other injuries of course. He gripped the fabric of John's suit tightly.

"Thank you mom", he whispered. "You gave him back to us."

Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Scott. He smiled and then went to fetch a stretcher. John wasn't out of danger just yet. But now he got a fighting chance.

* * *

 **TBC Thanks for the reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Everything hurt, even just opening his eyes and that was very hard to do come to think of it. He felt warm and rather comfy. But he still couldn't open his eyes. That's when he felt something else. A hand was gently caressing his hair. He knew who that was and willed his eyes to open. And they did. Very slowly. At first everything was blurry and the soft light in the room hurt his head. After a bit though, and quite a few blinks, his vision was less blurry and it didn't hurt as much. He found his grandmother looking at him, smiling softly.

"Typical you", she said gently, but John could see the relief in her eyes. "Waking up just seconds after I managed to get your brothers and father to go to bed."

"Grandma", John croaked.

"Sssh dear", she said and held a cup with water to his lips. John drank eagerly and his throat felt so much better afterwards. No longer feeling like sandpaper. Jen Tracy looked at her middle grandson.

"You really scared us Johnny", she said and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry ma'am", he said. "I just couldn't…"

"You don't have to explain your actions to me baby", she soothed gently, caressing his hair like she always did when he was upset. It soothed him and helped him relax. "I know you. You were never gonna let that station crash into Rio. Killing millions of people. What I don't understand is why you didn't use Thunderbird 3's computers to hack the systems."

"Not strong enough grandma", John mumbled.

"John", she scolded gently. She knew when her grandsons lied. John sighed heavily and looked at her.

"I didn't think about it", John admitted. "I was in the control room and just… I saw the opportunity to…" He trailed off. He wasn't really sure about the answer himself. His grandma knew this. She knew her grandson. She wasn't blind. She knew something had been upsetting John ever since he got back from New York. Otherwise her grandson would be thinking more clearly before putting his life at risk like that. John had the ability to look at a scene and have four or three solutions at once. But when he got _really_ upset he only saw what was right in front of him. Like this time. Jen took John's hand, it had turned out to be broken, and held it gently. John looked at her and she could see a pain in his eyes that weren't from the injures he'd sustained.

"How long was I out grandma?" he asked.

"Three days, your dad had to fetch a doctor from the mainland", she said calmly. John stared at her. She smiled. "Whenever you sleep you sleep long baby."

"Don't know what you're talking about", John grumbled playfully. It was a known fact that John didn't need much sleep but when he was sick and needed sleep he slept a lot. Jen had witnessed it so many times herself. So when John was sick she used to refer to him as the sleeping bear cub in hibernation. In John's late teens she'd changed that to the hedgehog in hibernation. John had gone through somewhat of a punk-phase. His blonde hair had been styled into lots of blonde spikes. Jen who was a fan of musicals had nicknamed him Simon Zealotes after the version of _Jesus Christ Superstar_ recorded in year 2000. She hadn't denied that she was relieved when John stopped with the hair style. But she knew he still listened to that music from time to time.

Jen Tracy looked at her grandson again and she could still see that hurt in his eyes, the same hurt she'd seen since he came back from New York. And she, unlike her son, was going to get to the bottom of it. She had him trapped so he wouldn't try to escape. If he did she'll just sedate him. She giggled a little and John looked at her.

"Grandma", he asked and she sobered up again.

"Sorry sweetie", she said. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what grandma?"

"Of what made you so upset in New York."

John looked away from her. That in itself told her she'd hit her head directly on the nail. She took his uninjured hand and squeezed gently. John looked at her and she smiled reassuringly.

"John I know you", she said. "And I promise, nothing you say can upset me."

"I wouldn't be so sure", John said.

"Oh try me", Jen challenged gently. John sighed heavily. Jen knew that was a sign of rapid subject change in John. She also knew that was the only way to talk to him when he was upset.

"Are you okay grandma", he asked.

"I'm just fine, now what happened in New York?"

"I hope dad also is getting some rest, he worries too much. Did Kyrano drug him like last time?"

"No, Gordon did. Now back to New York."

"Have there been any rescues going on?"

"John don't change the subject."

"Sorry grandma."

"You need to talk about it baby."

"I know… it's just hard."

"I understand. When things are hard to talk about it's always hard to find the right words. But the hardest part is getting over that threshold. You always tell your brothers that they will feel better as soon as they start talking and your brothers always follow your advice. It's time you do that yourself."

"How are the others", John asked worriedly.

Grandma sighed. This was going to take a while if she wanted to figure out the truth about what was upsetting John. He'd always been like that. When something bothered him and he didn't want to talk he would change subjects fast and often. Jen Tracy knew this and she had always tried to steer him towards the hard subject. When he was little that worked. She wouldn't say she guilted him into telling her but she tried to be sneaky. But as John got older it got harder. She knew she could still get all her boys, Brains included, to do what she wanted when she put her mind to it. Some were just a bit more stubborn than others. John the worst of them all. She decided to try a different approach. Give him what he wanted and sneakily steer him towards her goal. She smiled gently and patted his hand.

"They're fine", she said. "Worried about you but fine. I got them all to bed a little while ago. Your brothers are just fine. But you know your brothers, they always worry."

"My half-brothers you mean", John grumbled. Jen looked at him, not sure she' heard him right but then she sighed and kissed his hand.

"What do you want to know?" she asked an John looked at her with those blue eyes of his open wide. Eyes that for once demanded knowledge he couldn't figure out for himself. Jen hadn't seen that look on his face since John was a tini tiny boy, wondering why 1+1 equals 2. Jen remembered the debate Jeff had had with the boy… three hours they spent debating that why question. Jen looked at John and started caressing his hair gently, like she always did when he was sick as a child.

"What do you want to know?" she asked again.

"Everything grandma", John said. "If that woman lied or not. If dad really took me from her to hide a dirty secret. If mom ever loved me. Does dad even love me?"

"Hold it right there sweetheart", Jen said sharply, to cut off his tirade. "I don't know who told you this but they certainly lied about most things. John it's true that Lucy isn't your birthmother."

"But-"

"Let me finish telling you everything before you ask questions okay sweetie? It will be much easier because we both know what you are like when you get going with those qustions of yours." She gave him a pointed look. John blushed. He understood what she meant. When he was little he had nearly made a handful of teachers bang their heads against a wall with all his questions about pretty much everything. He nearly had his father pull out his hair more than once with his questions. John had always been curious and he always wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. So he'd ask every question possible about the subject to make sure nothing was forgotten. It came in handy during rescues but sometimes it was really frustrating.

"Don't you agree that it will be faster if I'm allowed to tell you everything I know first and then if you still have questions you can ask", grandma Tracy said.

John nodded and Jen sighed. She held John's hand tightly and started telling John the truth.

"John after Virgil was born Lucy and Jeff's marriage hit rock bottom. They argued all the time about the smallest of things. So your grandfather and I told them to take some time apart from each other, break up for a bit. They did and during that time Jeff went out with friends from NASA and ended up sleeping with a woman in New York. A month later Jeff and Lucille found their way back to each other and Lucy got pregnant again. Jeff had told her about the other woman and she was okay with that, she'd met another man during the same period. They didn't argue over that and were both happy to have a third baby.

But… 8 months later when we were in New York Lucy's stomach started to hurt. Something was very wrong with the baby. At the hospital they found out the baby was dead. I was there with them while George took care of your brothers. We were grieving when the doctor appeared along with a woman from social services. Jeff was furious that they couldn't leave us in peace and that's when the woman told us the story. The woman Jeff had slept with had given birth to a baby boy a month ago. The police broke into her home late that night and found the baby starving, dirty, sick and weak. The woman didn't want it so she neglected it. She hadn't even named him. The woman was arrested for neglect and child abuse. They took the baby to the hospital and set out to find the father. They were shocked when the DNA results told them it was Jeff and that Jeff was in the hospital at this very moment. Why they had your father's DNA on file is because he was once suspected for a drunk driving. Don't ask, it wasn't him anyway. Anyway they found out that Jeff was at the hospital and went to find him."

Jen looked at John and noticed some hope in his eyes, hope that Jeff had truly wanted him.

"Now Johnny", she said. "What I need to tell you will hurt at first but I promise it will get better. Okay?"

"Okay", John said and nodded. He trusted his grandma with his life. She would never hurt him willingly. Jen smiled and kissed his forehead. She looked him in the eyes and kept her tone soft and gentle.

"Jeff didn't want you… not at first", she said and John's eyes widened. "When they suggested Jeff taking you in my son couldn't speak. But Lucy demanded we got to see you right away. I will always remember the look on her face when a nurse brought you into the room. She reached out for you, held you for a few seconds and then said: 'This is my baby'. Jeff objected at first and I must admit I was a little shocked at her proclamation. As was the social service lady. She asked the doctor if this was only the hormones and pain meds talking but Lucy wouldn't hear any of it. She only said that the reason she lost the other baby was because you were meant to be there and not her. I had a feeling Lucy never loved that baby growing inside her but when she saw you I knew it was a true mother's love. She signed adoption papers and against Jeff's will kept you. Jeff never said anything about that of course, but I'm his mother. I knew. It became clear to me that Jeff wasn't happy with this solution. Scott and Virgil were ecstatic over you, they loved you very much from the start. We never told them of course."

John sighed heavily. Jen Tracy hugged him close. She knew John was doubting his place in the family now. She remembered a song from a movie she'd watched when she was very young. She softly started to sing to John. She changed the lyrics a little to suit the situation.

 **This is your home, my boy  
Here the fates brought you  
And it's here the fates meant  
To be your home  
Now you know the truth, love  
Now forget and be content  
When our God sends you a blessing  
You don't ask why it was sent...**

John smiled a little at that and looked at her.

"I didn't pick you for a fan of the _Prince of Egypt_ ", he whispered. She smiled. "But you changed the lyrics grandma..."

"I've always loved that movie", she replied. "And I know you and Scott watch it very often and often with Virgil because all three of you enjoy the music."

"Scott knows", John admitted, changing subject again. His grandmother just smiled, she was expecting it. "I told him what that woman said. He sought me out and I just… talked."

"Scott is good at that, not as effective as Virgil or you but he's good at it", Jen Tracy said with a fond smile. "Anyway. Jeff never fed you or cleaned you or changed your diapers. He didn't look at you as his baby. But that changed over a night. I woke up in the middle of the night and went down to get a glass of hot milk. I found him in the living room, in his armchair… cuddling with you. He as whispering how you were his precious baby boy and how much he loved you."

John smiled a little.

"After that he was always there to help Lucy with you and he was always the best at soothing you when you were upset", Jen continued. "Jeff loves you Johnny, I know he does. He might not always show it, letting Alan weasel his way out of his duty on Thunderbird 5 and not letting you home at Christmas, but he loves you very much."

John smiled and wiped at his eyes, happy tears.

"Thanks for telling me this grandma", John said and hugged her close. She hugged him back.

"Anything for you angel", she whispered. "Now get some rest and I'll send your brothers down next time you wake."

"Even Alan?"

"Yes even Alan is here", grandma said and kissed his hair. John yawned and slept peacefully. Jen Tracy though wasn't peaceful. She had to talk to her son. Jeff needed to know that John knew and she knew John most likely had lots of questions left. Like would Jeff ever have told him the truth if that woman hadn't approached John? What would they do now? What would happen if the world figured it out? That woman could go to the press after all. Would this affect International Rescue? Would this affect John's relationship with his brothers and the rest of his family? And… what would happen now?

* * *

 **TBC Thanks for the reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

When John woke up next he knew who was coming towards his room long before he saw them. He knew it was Virgil because Virgil always hummed a little when walking. John sat up, groaning a little when doing so. The humming stopped and Virgil was there in an instant, helping him get comfortable. Yes his older brother was just as much a smother hen as his oldest brother.

"Thanks Virgil", John said and smiled weakly. Virgil just smiled back and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Then he sat down beside the bed. John looked at him, waiting. He knew Virgil was going to say something, he just wasn't sure what and when but he knew it was coming. But this time John decided that he would be the first to speak, for a change.

"I knew you'd remember the personal trackers Brains and I tagged us all with, thanks for finding me Virgil", he said and Virgil smiled and took his hand and held it close.

"Anytime Johnny", he said and moved to sit on the side of the bed instead. John shifted a little to the side and Virgil chuckled, he knew what that meant. He laid down beside John and wrapped his arm around John's shoulders. John rested his head on Virgil's shoulder. They'd done this since John was little. Virgil smiled.

"You're _my_ little brother after all", Virgil said. "I'll always come to find you."

"Thank you Vivi", John said cheekily and Virgil laughed loudly. John had called him that when he was little because he couldn't say Virgil. John hadn't called him that in years. Virgil squeezed him a little and John smiled. Virgil looked down at their hands, John's hand much thinner than his. Virgil smiled when looking at the laughing John.

"When will we meet this fiancé of yours?" he asked and John stopped laughing and stared at him. Now it was Virgil's turn to laugh at the shocked look on John's face. John's blue eyes were big as tennis balls and he looked a little pale.

"F-fiancé?" the middle Tracy asked and Virgil smirked.

"Don't try to hide it, I've known for years", he said. "Ever since I made the portrait of you and noticed that you had a patch of skin much lighter on your ring finger. Sooooo. Who is she?"

John blinked. Now how was he supposed to get out of this mess? He had to think faster than usual... and with just waking up and with a head injury it was much harder than usual. Virgil looked rather smug though. He was smug. He was the only, as far as he knew, who'd noticed that small ring of paler skin around John's finger. He hadn't asked about it at the time, he wasn't sure John would've answered back then. He would've run out of the room and gone into hiding... and Virgil would never have found him. Then it slipped from his mind and he only got reminded of the question when John was back in space. And he felt it was something they had to talk about face to face. John sighed. He should've known Virgil had noticed. No one had an eye for detail like Virgil, John didn't include himself because he saw other details. It made John and Virgil a great team on rescues. John sighed again.

"Well for your information it wasn't an engagement ring", he said. "It was a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" Virgil asked. Wasn't that the same thing?

"We promised to stay faithful to each other no matter what."

"So that's where you go when you're on shore leave? To see her? That's sweet Johnny. What's she like?"

"Um… I… it's", John said and blushed. Now how was he going to explain this? That's when grandma Tracy entered. She smiled at the site of her grandsons cuddling on the bed like they did when they were little.

"I knew I'd find both of you awake", she said and put a tray down. It had two bowls of vegetable soup and a small basket with bread. She handed each grandson a bowl and they started eating, Virgil more eagerly than John. Grandma sat on the chair beside the bed and smiled.

"John", she said and smiled gently.

"Yes grandma?" John asked.

"Anthony called", she said. "He was worried since he hasn't heard from you so I told him what happened and he told me that next time you talk he will give you a lecture on being careless."

John rolled his eyes but Virgil saw the fond grin on John's face.

"Who's Anthony?" he asked and grandma smiled, John blushed.

"Um", John said. "You asked me what my girlfriend is like Virge?"

"Yes", Virgil said, confused.

"Well I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh… you broke up? I'm sorry Johnny."

"I have a boyfriend... Anthony."

Virgil dropped his spoon on the floor and stared at John. His eyes were really wide and grandma smiled gently. She knew of course. She had always known. She'd even met Anthony and he was a lovely young man. Anthony was four years older than John. They'd met when John was doing his PhD at Harvard and had been together since a few months after their first meeting.

"You're gay?" Virgil asked and John nodded slowly. He may look calm on the outside but on the inside he was in panic. He was scared that Virgil would hate him now, think that he was disgusting or sick or weird or disown him. What if he told dad? What if the rest of his family would hate him as well?

In Virgil's head the wheels were turning. He'd realized that he'd known all along John was gay but haven't put all the signs together. He remembered John never really being crazy about girls, like the rest of the brothers, he remembered John's face turning red when he was 13 when Virgil introduced him to a male friend of his that played the violin. He remembered how uncomfortable John had seemed when Virgil and Scott took him to a strip club on his 18th birthday. He remembered how well John and a few of Virgil's gay friends from school had gotten along. He remembered little hints dropped by said friends and he realized what that smile had meant when grandma talked about this Anthony guy.

Virgil was suddenly aware of two people looking at him. Grandma was looking at him with a warning in her eyes. A warning that told him that if he hurt his little brother she would hurt him. He noticed John look at him in worry and in terror. Why was John scared? He had no reason to be scared. Wait… did he think Virgil wasn't okay with this? Did he think Virgil thought he was disgusting? Did John believe Virgil would shun him now? Did John believe that Virgil thought his relationship was disgusting? No. No Virgil didn't think that. He felt a sort of panic. He needed to show John that he was happy for him. But how? His body reacted before his mind caught up. He hugged John close and kissed his hair gently. Now his mind had caught up.

"I'm happy for you Johnny", he said. "Now tell me about this Anthony guy."

John didn't answer. He broke down crying. Virgil understood why. John was crying in relief. Virgil held him close and rocked him gently. Grandma left to give them some space. Virgil just held his little brother, hugging him and rocking him. While he whispered comforting words like: "I love you no matter what" and "it's okay Johnny".

* * *

After a bit John had stopped crying and the two of them were just laying there on the bed. Virgil had promised to not tell their brothers about this until John could do it himself. So Virgil promised to be quiet. Virgil was about to ask his question again but John beat him to it. Trust John to never forget anything.

"Anthony is amazing", he said. "He's taller than me, really strong, dark chocolate eyes and he's working for the Air Force as a communications expert. That's how we met. I was giving his class a lecture at Harvard when I was working on my PhD and-"

"Hold it Johnny", Virgil objected. "How old is this Anthony? How old was he when you met him?"

John bit his lip and then decided to tease Virgil a little. After all… Scott wasn't the only over protective Tracy brother in the group. Vigil was just as bad, he just didn't show it as often. John sang softly:

"I was 16 he was 21."

"WHAT?!" Virgil yelled and John laughed. "He's older than me?!"

"Actually the same age as you Virge", John said matter of factly. "He'd just turned 21 and I was almost 17."

"John…"

"Well it evens out now", John objected. "And for your information he didn't 'try' anything until I was of legal age. He didn't even buy me alcoholic drinks. Meanie." The last he said in a teasing tone. But it seemed to have calmed Virgil down a bit.

"Okay", Virgil said. "Does anyone else but grandma know?"

"No", John said. "Gordon nearly found out. The sneaky little bugger followed me when I was on shore leave and saw me and Anthony hug. When I got back to the island he said he was disappointed that I only hung out with dudes when going on shore leave and not some hot babe."

"You and Anthony didn't kiss after so much time apart?"

"No", John said and smiled fondly. "Anthony isn't fond of kissing in public. Took me _years_ to get him to hold my hand in public."

Virgil chuckled.

"I'd like to meet him sometime", he said. "Next time you're on leave I'll fly you over so I can meet this guy. Make sure he knows to treat you right."

John snorted at that. "Grandma already warned him, she tried to hit him with her rolling pin after the two of us had a fight."

"A fight?"

"I was 18 and Anthony got drunk and flirted with a guy his age. I got really upset and grandma tried to hit him when he was trying to act as nothing had happened."

"Does he know what we do for a living?" Virgil asked. John nodded. "Johnny!"

"Grandma forced me to tell him", John objected. "She threatened me! Besides… I love him Virgil. He deserves to know the truth."

Virgil nodded slowly. He could understand that.

"So dad doesn't know", he asked. John shook his head. "Why not?"

"I'm scared of telling him… I know dad is homophobic."

"He's not!"

"He is. Those friends of yours, Lucas and Julian?"

"Yeah?"

"They told me things that dad had said when I saw them at last year's pride parade."

"Like what?" Virgil asked. Lucas and Julian were some of his best friends and he knew they would never lie to him or anyone at all if it was something serious. John sighed and looked down.

"They said that dad told them that they had his permission to be friends with you… as long as they made sure you didn't catch the gay", John whispered. Virgil looked horrified and then… angry. Virgil wasn't one to anger easily but when he got angry he wasn't a rational thinker anymore. He acted before he thought so to his fear John saw how Virgil got up and stormed out of the room.

"Aw shit", John said and reached for his watch. "John calling Scott, Gordon and Alan. Brother code 2, I repeat brother code 2. Stop Virgil at any cost!"

* * *

 **TBC Thanks for the reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Virgil was storming down the corridors towards his father's study. He was seeing red. How _dared_ his father talk to his friends like that? Like if they had a disease! And worse… John knew that his father thought like that about people like him. Virgil knew that Jeff would throw John out if he knew. He knew now that he would and Virgil was _not_ going to let that happen. There wasn't a snowflake's chance in hell that he would let that happen. He stormed towards the lounge where he knew his father would be working with something. Virgil even saw him through the door but the next thing he knew was that someone gripped the back of his collar and pulled him backwards… at the same time as someone else rammed him from the front, pushing him into a room and that room had a door that shut quickly and tightly. Jeff looked up from his work but saw nothing and then looked down again. Virgil on the other hand was struggling to get loose.

"Virgil knock it off", Scott panted out, trying to hold Virgil back. "What's going on with you?"

"Let me go Scott I need to kill him!" Virgil growled.

"Kill who", Gordon asked, the one to ram him.

"Dad!"

"Why?" Alan asked confused.

"He insulted my friends and called them sick!"

"When? How? Where?" Scott asked.

"A while ago but they never told me", Virgil growled, but he struggled little less. "They told John and he told me."

"They might be lying", Alan tried.

"No. John would've know. Johnny always knows when someone lies."

"Not if he was much younger when they told him", Gordon pointed out. "John hasn't always been a mind reader… wait he has but not as good as now."

It was true. No one could really pull one over John. He was really good at catching people lying to him, even if it was only over radio. It was annoying as hell at times and really good at times. Like when at a rescue site a man offered to show them to a child in need. But just by the tone of his voice John knew he was lying. Turned out the man worked for the Hood. It had been hard on Scott though, deciding who to trust. A man that was trying desperately to get them to go save a child or his brother that called the man a liar. John had been fed up with the situation and made a scan over the area where the man said the child was. John then sent the results to Scott to show that there was nothing. Scott still had his doubts but he decided to go with John, which turned out to be the right choice. John had always had a knack for figuring out who was lying but working with International Rescue had made him develop that skill to almost perfection. So that John would've been tricked by some of Virgil's friends was unbelievable… if it was recently.

"Last year", Virgil grumbled. "They told him last year and we all know John's ability to catch liars were just as strong then as it is now."

Scott nodded, as did Gordon and Alan. Scott carefully let go of Virgil because he was sure that Virgil wouldn't go running into the lounge right now. Another thing with Virgil's temper was that when he cooled down just a little he started to think clearly again. He wouldn't go rushing into something kicking and screaming right now. He would wait until he was a bit calmer and then go talk to their father about what was wrong. But just in case, the rest of them would go with him.

"Scott", a voice said from Scott's wrist communicator. Scott looked down and saw Brains.

"Yes Brains?" he asked.

"I-I c-can't f-find John", the engineer replied. "H-he's n-not in the med b-bay."

"Shit!" Virgil and Scott swore at the same time. But Virgil hurried for the door.

"Whoa!" Scott exclaimed and grabbed Virgil's arm. "Where are you going Virgil?!"

"To get John", Virgil explained. "He's probably gone to talk to dad!"

"Exactly", Scott said. "Let's give them some time to talk in private."

"Are you crazy?! Dad will tear him another one!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Virgil opened his mouth to respond but remembered his promise to John.

"I promised John not to tell", he said. "What are you talking about?"

"I also promised Johnny not to say", Scott said. Both brothers realized they must be talking about the same thing, but both were confused as to why they reacted so differently. Virgil once again headed for the door and Scott once again stopped him.

"Virge give them a few minutes to talk this over", Scott said sharply.

"No because dad will say things he'll never be able to take back!" Virgil objected. "Johnny needs us there!"

"John can take care of himself. Besides, why would dad get angry at him? I mean it's not John's fault. It's dad who shouldn't have kept it secret from the beginning." Virgil blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about Scott?" he asked in frustration.

"About what happened in New York", Scott said, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"New York?" Virgil asked, realizing they weren't talking about the same thing. "Oh! Um… yeah that's not what I was talking about uh… I um… I was talking about how John didn't tell dad what happened and it made him um… unfocused at the rescue?"

It was a question and Scott wasn't buying it. Scott was about to ask Virgil what was wrong when a loud crash sounded through the house. The brothers shared a look and then ran for it.

* * *

John dodge the second vase aimed at his head by his father. Jeff had gone ballistic when John told him he chose Anthony over forgetting him and continue his work for IR.

As soon as Virgil left John got out of his bed and got dressed before heading to talk to his father. He knew Scott and the others would keep Virgil busy so that John would get a chance to talk to him. It hadn't ended well. Jeff had demanded that John broke things off with Anthony and never spoke of him or the matter again. John refused. Jeff had been furious then and gave John the choice of being gay or being in IR. John chose gay, he chose Anthony's love over IR. That's when Jeff threw his coffee cup at him. John had never seen such hate on his father's face. Jeff was yelling and throwing things at him. John managed to dodge each flying pieces of china or pottery. But when Jeff gripped a bronze figure John got too shocked to do anything. But he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and pull him clear from the projectile.

"Dad what are you doing?!" a voice yelled. That was Scott. John would know that voice anywhere and when he looked up he saw that Scott was holding his father in place, as did Alan and Gordon. Virgil stood above him in a protective way. When had he fallen? He wasn't sure. He just knew someone, probably Virgil, had pulled him clear of the projectile. He must've tripped on something and fallen.

"You have twenty minutes to get out of my house and off of my island!" Jeff yelled at John and John's eyes went wide.

"Dad!" Scott objected. "What are you talking about?!"

"What I'm talking about?" Jeff yelled as Virgil reached out to help John get up. "I'm talking about that John has completely lost… don't touch him Virgil or you'll catch it too!"

Virgil saw red but he helped John up and then hugged him close, John was looking down at his feet. His younger brothers looked confused, Virgil furious and Scott looked angry as well.

"Catch what?" he growled darkly.

"The gay", John whispered and looked up at his oldest brother. Scott was taken aback by the fear in John's eyes.

"I'm gay." John's voice was soft, but strong. Gordon looked at him in shock. Alan looked, well his expression was unreadable. Virgil held John close. Shielding him from their father. Scott let go of Jeff so that he could move between Virgil and John and Jeff.

"Dad", Scott said.

"Not now Scott", Jeff growled and glared at John. "You heard me you faggot! Get out of my house!"

"Don't call him that!" Virgil yelled furiously but Scott held a hand up and Virgil stepped back. He knew what that hand meant. Care for John.

"I was born this way dad", John defended himself softly. "It's not something I chose."

"Well you didn't inherit it from me!" Jeff yelled. "I _knew_ something was wrong with you! I knew it all along! From the moment we first got told about your existence and from the first time I saw you! I knew there was a reason why that woman didn't want you! I knew you'd only cause trouble and be a burden! Oh but you fooled me didn't you?! Playing all quiet, shy and innocent but in reality you were just hiding that disgusting secret from me! I knew I should've convinced Lucy to get rid of you!"

"DAD!" Virgil and Scott yelled, but from different reasons. Virgil yelled because he thought Jeff was talking about an abortion. Scott yelled because he knew the truth and was disgusted with that statement. Gordon and Alan had no idea of what to say. What could they say? Their father didn't want their brother? Did he want them?

"What do you mean dad", Alan asked. "You mean you didn't want me or Gordon either?"

"Of course I wanted _you_ two", Jeff yelled. "It's… it's… it's that _thing_ I never wanted!" Jeff pointed at John and John felt a knife strike his heart. He was shaking in Virgil's arms. Virgil let go of him to launch himself at their father, Scott stopped him though. But John took that as his cue. He turned and ran… well limped, as fast as he could from the scene.

His father never wanted him. He brothers wouldn't want him either when they found out all the truths. John hurried to his room, grabbed a backpack and put his laptop, some clothes and a family picture in it. Then he hurried up to the window. He heard footsteps advance towards his room. They were coming for him. He knew that so he limped to the window, got it open and got onto the roof. He swayed for a moment before he started his journey over the roof towards the hangars. He had to get away… before he got killed.

* * *

 **TBC Awww I'm so mean to Johnny.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Virgil and Scott saw John's foot slip over the edge and onto the roof. They knew better than to go after him. Both had tried getting onto the roof before but had fallen down. They instead turned around and ran for John's obvious destination. The hangar. They had to stop him. They had both seen the fear on John's face when he fled the room. John was fearing for his life. And they were going to show him he had nothing to fear from them. They were going to protect him. If only they could catch him.

John was always faster than the two of them. Scott remembered something that happened when they were little. Alan was in danger, a big mean dog was running towards him. Scott, Virgil and John set out to save him. But it didn't take long for John to run past his older brothers and get Alan to safety. So Scott and Virgil knew they had to hurry before John hurt himself even more. Both knew the dangers of flying with a concussion and they knew that the risk was big that John would crash if he tried it.

* * *

John had managed to get to the hangar, spraining his ankle as he used his dangerous escape route. More than once he'd been about to fall to his death but he knew he had to get out of there. Fast. When he reached the hangars he laid down on his stomach and looked into it. They never closed the door, I mean who would try to steal one of their planes? John looked around but saw no one, he listened but heard nothing so; agile like a cat he dropped down onto the floor, backpack making a little rattle sound. He couldn't fight the tiny smile that entered his face.

Gordon always used to calm him the Blonde Ninja when they were little. A companion to Parker's grey ninja. He'd never forget the anger of his grandmother when Parker tried to recruit John for a... not so legal operation. But Parker would secretly train him in some less legal things, like lock picking, hotwiring cars and breaking into buildings and cars. What? He was a teenager at the time, bored out of his mind.

He looked around but he was still all alone. He crept forward and got close to one of the family jets. He threw his backpack into it and was about to climb aboard when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"You know Virgil didn't we always tell the kids to not underestimate us?" Scott said and John twirled around and saw his older brothers move towards him with their arms crossed.

"We sure did Scott", Virgil said with a smirk. "And yet they constantly do it."

"True", Scott said. "Well Alan and Gordon mostly. But you Johnny… I thought you knew better." John cursed himself silently. Of course his oldest brothers would know where he would go and of course would they get there before him. They took the easy, straight and safe path there. Not the long, dangerous and obstical course way there. He should've known they'd get there before him. He backed slowly towards the plane.

"Guys please", he begged. "Please just let me go. I promise I will be out of your hair and out of your lives as soon as I get into that plane."

"Ah but you see Johnny that's the problem", Scott said just as John's back hit the plane, he had no esapce route now taht didn't include hurting his brothers and John refused to do that. "you see Virgil and I agree with each other."

"Yeah", Virgil continued. "The problem is…" Virgil noticed John squeeze his eyes shut, he was probably scared they would hit him.

"We don't want you out of our lives little brother", Scott said softly, teasing tone gone. John's head snapped up and he looked at his older brothers.

"I thought you knew that Johnny", Virgil said gently and reached out and and squeezed John's shoulder. "I told you before."

"Y-yeah but when you find out the rest-" John began but Scott cut him off.

"Nothing can change our minds Johnny", he said sternly. "We'll talk to grandma and I'm sure she can make dad calm down. She'll talk some sense into him. Come on, let's go back to the house." He held his hand out to John while Virgil moved his hand from John's shoulder. John looked at Scott's hand, but didn't move. Scott held his hand a little closer to John but still… nothing.

"Johnny", Virgil said and put a hand on John's shoulder. "Come on let's go-"

"I can't", John whispered and Scott and Virgil looked at each other. But they decided to wait for John to explain. He needed it. "I can't go back guys. I know it will hurt everyone and not only me. Dad hates me."

"He doesn't ha-", Scott tried.

"Scott he threw a bronze figurine at my head", John interrupted. "He tried to hit me with it and if he had he would've killed me. Scott he _hates_ me."

Scott had nothing to say to that. He could see the hurt on John's face and after what they had just witnessed… he wasn't sure his answer was true anymore. Scott looked from John to Virgil and saw the same torn look on his brother's face. The two oldest Tracy brothers were both fighting the same inner fight. On one hand they wanted John to stay. They could keep him safe from Jeff until he calmed down and then their grandma and probably Penelope and Kyrano could talk some sense into Jeff. Things would be really tense but they would all still be together. But on the other hand… John would be safe from their father's wrath and temper if they let him go. He could go wherever he wanted and be safe from Jeff's hate but… he wouldn't be there with them. Scott and Virgil wanted to go with him but they knew they couldn't. John knew too.

"Guys the kids need you still", he said softly and Scott and Virgil looked at him. "I… I don't want to go but I have to. I-I'm not safe here and me staying here would only upset everyone more. I'm sorry but you have to let me go. Just like you did when I was 14 and had to go to Harvard."

Virgil felt his lips twitch a little at the memory of John telling both of them off for trying to go with him to Harvard instead of following their own dreams. John had always been independent and responsible, mature far beyond his years and that's why Virgil and Scott didn't worry as much about him as they did about their youngest brothers.

John would just smile and send the two smother hens in the direction of the terrible two. But now Scott wondered if it wouldn't have benefitted John to let them smother him a little more when they were kids. John always put his needs aside for everyone else's. It wasn't fair but that was just how he had always been. It was one of the reasons he was precious to all of them. Well had been. Virgil nodded, making up his mind.

"Okay Johnny", he said. "If you don't think you are safe on the island I will take you somewhere you are safe."

"But-" John began.

"You can't fly yourself with a broken arm and sprained ankle, don't think we missed that limp, and a concussion on top of that. I'll fly you wherever you want to go and make sure you're safe and sound before returning here to help Scott keep the terrible two in line. Is that okay?"

John looked at him and then nodded slowly. Scott nodded as well and walked up to them. He pulled John into a bear hug. John hugged him back, nearly clung to him and Scott tightened the hug a bit more. This wasn't just a short vacation away or a few months on Thunderbird 5. Scott was letting his little brother go away... maybe to never return to the island. And who knew when he would be able to see his brother face to face again? Who knew when they would be able to hug again? Scott tightened his hold a little more. He didn't want to let go. Letting go meant John would disappear, slip away from him and Scott didn't want that to happen. If it was up to him he'd keep all his little brothers chained to himself so that they couldn't get injured, get lost, get into dangerous situations or end up in trouble. But he knew that this time... he had to let go. Had to unhook the chain and let one of his little birds fly.

"I love you Johnny", he whispered. His throat hurt so much from the tears he refused to let fall, even though they were so close. "Always have always will."

"I know Scott", John said. "I love you too."

Scott nodded and let go of John. He smiled gently and ruffled John's hair fondly. Trying to act like this was just a short vacation away.

"Take care of yourself Johnny, don't forget to write or call", he said. John nodded and climbed into the plane. Virgil and Scott shared a look before Virgil followed. But just as they were about to close the door there was a shout heard.

"JOHNNY CATCH!" it was Gordon. He threw something through the air, a small box. John caught it and smiled.

"Thanks Gordon", he whispered and Virgil closed the door.

"LOVE YOU JOHNNY!" Gordon bellowed to be heard. John looked at him and made some strange signs. Gordon beamed and Virgil started the plane. They took off just as Gordon reached Scott. He panted and then leaned on his oldest brother.

"What was that you gave him?" Scott asked.

"I found that box in the garden where John has his secret hideout", Gordon panted. "I thought he went there when he fled. I figured he wanted that ring with him. He didn't know I knew where he hides when he wants to be alone. Truth is I just stumbled over it a few weeks ago. Did you know he has a small library in there and that he keeps some of his most treachoured belongings there? He's coming back right?"

Scott blinked in confusion. Seems like Gordon also inherited that rapid subject change that John also had. Scott sighed and pulled Gordon into a hug.

"I don't know kiddo", he said. "I just don't know what to do." They stood there in silence, watching the plane taking their brothers further and further away from them and they knew… one wouldn't be returning with that plane that same evening.

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Virgil looked at John over his shoulder. His little brother was asleep in his seat, tears going slowly down his cheeks. John had broken down when the island was out of sight. Virgil had turned on the autopilot and went to him. He'd held John until he cried himself to sleep. Virgil himself felt like crying. He was pissed off and sad at the same time. He didn't know how to cope. He had no idea of what to do. John was good at these sort of situations usually… but when it was John himself that was upset and felt unwanted… no one knew how to help him. No one was as good as him at it so they never bothered to learn. They better start learning now was the thought that ran through Virgil's head.

They'd been flying for a little bit when John had told Virgil to take his watch and phone and dispose of them. Virgil understood why. John didn't want Jeff to track him. Virgil cursed. Alan knew the code now. The code to the tags John and Brains had put in them all. Brains had realized that the eatable transmitters had one flaw… you had to eat it. What if they didn't get a chance to eat them? How would anyone find them? So Brains and John developed a tag that could be tracked but wouldn't hurt anyone. Brains put them into the boys and Jeff in secret. Only grandma knew and John since he helped developing the tracker. Virgil only found out because he' walked in on Brains putting one into John. After some subject changes, courtesy of John, Virgil had finally gotten the two of them to confess. Both explained eagerly once they knew Virgil wouldn't tell. Virgil looked at the GPS and noticed that they were reaching the airport on the mainland.

"John", he called gently. "We're there."

John sat up slowly and looked out of the window. He didn't say anything. Virgil let him be. He radioed to the airport that they were coming into landing. He maneuvered the plane smoothly and brought it down to land. During the whole part John didn't say a thing. Virgil turned off the engine after bit and turned to John.

"Are you still sure about this Johnny?" he asked. John looked at him with sad blue eyes and nodded. Virgil nodded as well and got up. He walked over to John and helped him up. He walked John outside and stayed close to his side.

* * *

John walked beside him, hanging with his head and looking completely crushed. Virgil didn't know how to help him. The only thing he could think of doing was putting his arm around John's shoulders and pulling him close. John didn't seem to object, in fact he leaned into Virgil. It felt as if he was trying to draw strength from his older brother. Virgil would gladly give his strength to John right now. Virgil would do anything to help him. John was _his_ little brother after all. They walked through the airport and Virgil realized he had no idea what they should do now. But he didn't need to worry. All of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Johnny!" it called. Virgil didn't recognize the voice but it had a special effect on John. He's sad face lit up with a bright smile and for a little bit Virgil saw the real John shining through the sadness. Not the depressed shell that was so out of energy to even look up. But now a smile lit up John's face and he ran from Virgil's side and jumped into the arms of a really tall man and kissed him on the lips. Virgil cocked an eyebrow because he remembered what John had told him about Anthony not liking public displays of affection. But the guy kissed John back so he must've been okay with it. Or he knew what John had gone through and knew that John needed the comfort. But then again, was this really Anthony and how did he know John and Virgil would be here? Deciding it was time to figure that out Virgil walked up to them. John looked at him.

"Anthony", he said. "This is my older brother Virgil. Virgil this is my boyfriend Anthony."

Anthony grinned and held his hand out to Virgil. Virgil shook it with a smile and he gave Anthony the once over. Anthony was tall, taller than John by a head. Which made Virgil feel small because John was a bit taller than him. Anthony was also muscular which made John look really small against his side. He was a Latin-American and his dark eyes shone with both kindness and a little mischief. He had a soft grin that made Virgil feel calm and relaxed. The whole aura around Anthony spoke of calmness and strength. But there was something about him. Virgil couldn't really shake the feeling that he'd seen the guy somewhere before.

"Hello Virgil, nice to finally meet you", Anthony said and Virgil wasn't prepared for his _really_ deep voice. He hadn't expected it at all and it must've shown on his face because John grinned mischievously and Anthony laughed. Virgil blushed a little.

"Don't worry Virge it happens to everyone", John quipped with a grin. "See I wanted a _real_ man in my life. Not some falsetto twerp like Al or Gordon… or a baritone and tenor like you and Scott. I'm all about the bass."

Virgil laughed, knowing what song John had quoted at the end. Virgil leaned over and shoved John gently.

"No treble", Virgil said with a grin and John laughed, the first real laugh since forever. Well it felt like forever for Virgil. Anthony held John close and John looked as if he was drawing strength from Anthony's presence.

"Let's go sit down somewhere so we can talk", Anthony said and turned around with John, leading the two Tracys towards a small café.

* * *

Virgil watched John and Anthony opposite him. Anthony held an arm protectively around John while John told him everything that had happened that day. He also told the two of them about that woman in New York. Anthony and Virgil had reacted in pretty much the same way. Both looked furious at the thought of that woman neglecting John and then waltzing into his life years later, acting as if she was the good guy. Virgil knew that if he hadn't witnessed Jeff's actions earlier that day he wouldn't have thought his father capable of the things that woman said, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't you worry Johnny you can stay with me for as long as you need", Anthony said. "After all, you are mine."

John smiled gently and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Anthony", he said and Virgil had to smile. John and Anthony looked very much in love and they looked really cute together. They fit each other. He'd only seen them together for a little bit but he could still see that they were meant to be together. They complimented each other and understood each other.

"Thanks for getting him here safe Virgil", Anthony said, waking Virgil from his musings. "I know it's not easy for you guys either."

"What?" Virgil asked confused.

"John called me when he was running from the house", Anthony said and answered the question Virgil had been thinking about. How did Anthony know they were coming? "He said your dad knew and that he was getting of that fucking island now. Well not those words exactly. But I know you guys didn't find out about me during the best of circumstances."

"Well I did", Virgil said and told Anthony about how he found out. Anthony held John closer when he got told that John was actually injured worse than it looked. John smiled gently. Anthony was just as protective over him as Virgil or Scott. Gordon and Alan weren't bad either.

He remembered once when Alan came to visit him before International Rescue was even an option for the boys. The two blondes had been out when one of John's friends had spotted them. John and this friend had a special jargon and Alan wasn't aware of that. John's friend Simon had run up to them and shoved John backwards and started to throw insults in his face. But before John had been able to answer him back in the same way… Alan had decked the guy with one swift punch. John chuckled at the memory whenever he thought of it.

Gordon was just as protective. Once when they were out on a rescue a panicked victim had tried to hurt John and Virgil with a steel pipe. Gordon had taken one of his own and dove into the fray. Gordon was a skilled fencer so he managed to get the iron pipe out of the man's hand and sedated him with a needle to the arm the next second. John smiled, he really loved all of his brothers.

Anthony gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze, but not to comfort John but to comfort himself. Virgil was telling him about the flight from Tracy Island. John looked at Virgil. His big brother was like a big bear. He could be very sweet and cuddly and shy… but when angered he was dangerous. John could see the storm building in Virgil's eyes as he talked. Virgil was about to lose his temper and John knew he needed to do something about it.

"Virgil do you think grandma will kill me now?" he asked out of the blue and Virgil stopped his angry tirade. His face softened when he saw the worry on John's face, worry that John put there himself. Virgil knew that of course but he let John believe he didn't. Not knowing that John knew Virgil knew.

"Trust me Johnny, grandma will be angry at dad, not you", he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she came out here to find you."

"Well then she'll be looking in the wrong place", Anthony said and smiled. "I work for the FBI behavior analysis unit and live in Quantico. Johnny will move in with me."

"I thought you were in the Air Force", Virgil said and John blushed.

"I was, but not anymore", Anthony said. "I started working for FBI 6 months ago." Anthony looked up at the clock. "Speaking of time, we better go baby."

John nodded and got up, as did Virgil. Anthony and Virgil shook hands then Virgil pulled John into a bear hug.

"Don't worry kiddo", he said. "We'll work this out, Scott, grandma, the terrible two and I. You'll be back home before you know it."

John only nodded before letting go of Virgil.

"Give my love to everyone okay?" he asked and Virgil nodded. Anthony handed Virgil a note with his address and phone number. Virgil then stood watching his younger brother walk away from him with a man Virgil barely knew. He didn't like it but he knew it was for the best. He sighed before turning around as well. He had a new battle to take care of back home.

* * *

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Virgil was walking up from the hangars towards the villa. He wasn't expected for what he met when he got home. Utter silence. He was sure his grandmother would still be chewing out Jeff about how he treated John. He was sure Alan and Gordon would be yelling at Jeff as well. He was prepared for a furious Scott fuming in the corner. But there was nothing of that. The island was completely quiet. Virgil looked into the kitchen but it was empty. The game room was empty as well. He was a bit worried about looking into the lounge but he had no choice. He looked inside and saw the remains of a fight and something that sent chills down his spine. John's portrait had been torn to pieces by a knife and the monitor behind had been smashed.

Virgil felt anger build up inside him, anger and disgust. He'd worked for weeks on that portrait and he had lots of fond memories from that work. He put his soul into everything he did and someone destroyed it beyond repair! But what was worse… someone had destroyed a picture of his little brother. Someone had tried to cut him out of their lives… and Virgil knew exactly who it was. He turned around and stormed through the villa, trying to find his father. But there was no sign of the older man. When walking towards the bedrooms Virgil instead found Scott and Gordon in John's room. They were gathering all John's things together.

"What are you guys doing?" Virgil asked when he saw all the things John had put in the basement when moving to the island.

"Dad wants to trash all Johnny's things", Gordon said with anger in his voice. "We won't let him."

"How exactly are we going to stop him then?" Virgil asked and crossed his arms.

"Brains and John created a master's code to all the Thunderbirds and all our rooms right?" Scott said after taking off his helmet. He was welding the windows shut.

"Yeah", Virgil answered, not sure where he was going with this. "But only they and _dad_ knows it."

"Yes", Gordon said. "But Brains told us that in case of an emergency they created more codes that can overrun anything dad tries. And only Brains and John knows them. Brains has rigged up a system so that the codes changes every hour, randomly."

"So… dad won't be able to get in?"

"Nope", Gordon said and made sure that the vents were sealed. "Daddy dearest won't be able to ruin John's things."

Virgil smirked in satisfaction. He looked around when he realized there was another brother blonde missing from the equation.

"Where's Alan?" he asked and he saw Gordon's jaw set. "Gordon?"

Gordon didn't reply, he just kept doing what he was doing. Scott finished with the windows and brought the equipment out of the room. Gordon left as well and Virgil decided to follow. He didn't want to be sealed into the room. When he left the room Scott closed the automatic doors and at once there was a hissing sound as John's room was locked down.

Brains had designed their rooms and his lab in a way so that if there was a weather danger or if someone was attacking the house they could get into lockdown. What they did then was activating a security program that shut heavy iron doors around the room. John's room now looked more like an iron bunker. Virgil always thought it looked like something from an old super hero movie where the villain always had these high tech bases that could do this exact thing. Virgil noticed Gordon and Scott looking really pleased with themselves. But there was still one question to be answered. Virgil decided to go around that question in another way.

"So Alan is looking after grandma and Tin-tin then?" he asked. Gordon stormed off. Scott left to bring the welding equipment back to the basement. Virgil decided to follow Scott. But Scott didn't say anything while they walked. In fact he didn't even say anything after leaving the equipment either. Scott just walked through the house silently and out to the pool where they found Gordon sit at the edge, glaring at the distance. Scott sat beside Gordon and Virgil sat on his other side.

* * *

They'd been sitting there in silence for what felt like an eternity. During that time Virgil was planning his strategy. He'd never seen Scott and Gordon like this. Of them all Alan was always the one that easiest told everyone what he was feeling and thinking. Even though it wasn't always the clever thing to do and it lead to fights. Gordon came a close second to Alan but Gordon always thought things through before talking about what was bothering him. Scott didn't need to speak for Virgil to know what was wrong. Except for this time. Virgil had no idea of what was going through his only older brother's mind. And that scared him a little. At the same time he had a growing suspicion as to where their father and youngest brother were. But he wasn't going to say anything. He'd let Gordon and Scott come to him about it. And he knew just how to do it. He sighed.

"When we got to the airport John's boyfriend was there", he said calmly and Gordon and Scott turned their full attention to him. "We talked a bit and the guy seemed to be an okay guy. He works for the FBI and lives in Quantico. He's bringing Johnny there."

"Did he give you an address or number", Scott asked and Virgil patted his pocket. Gordon and Scott knew what that meant so they said nothing.

"His name is Anthony", Virgil continued. "He's the same age as me. Johnny told me he met Anthony while John was getting his PhD."

"But Johnny was 16 then!" Scott said, protective side awake.

"John assured me Anthony treated him with respect", Virgil said to calm him down. "And from what I saw today he still does. Don't try anything on him though Scott. I'm pretty sure the guy could take us all."

"What do you mean", Gordon asked.

"Former Air Force… 2 meters tall and 2 meters wide… all muscle. I must say I felt as if I was the boyfriend being scrutinized for a while. And I can't put my finger on it though, but he looked really familiar. But I still know I couldn't take him in a fight."

Scott and Gordon chuckled. Virgil was the strongest of them, physically, even though Scott always objected that he was. Virgil and Scott always tried to prove themselves stronger. Both liking the competition and both too stubborn to give in. Virgil looked at his reflection in the water of the pool.

"It makes me sad though", he said and his brothers looked at him. "For John… just imagine being scared of being who you are out in the open…"

"I know what you mean", Scott said. "John must've been scared of telling dad for so long and when he finally did it… all his fears came true."

"It's unfair", Gordon said. "I mean… love is love right? Doesn't matter if it's a boy and a girl or a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy… why can't dad and Alan see that? Why can't Tin-tin?"

Virgil knew by then he was right. Not all of John's brothers were supportive of his life's choices. Alan and Tin-tin were against it… which surprised Virgil because John had always been Alan's hero. His role model.

"Dad and Alan is at Thunderbird 5 right now aren't they?" he asked and Gordon nodded while Scott sighed.

"They're trying to erase all memories of Johnny", he said. "You saw what they did to your painting? I'm sorry Virgil."

"I'm sorry about it too… sorry and angry. But I guess you guys and grandma got all photos and awards John's won and put them in his room?"

"Along with his books that we got", Gordon said. "We took yours too and other things that had to do with John. We don't want to lose them."

"I'm sure father will see sense in due time", Scott said, trying to be optimistic. "We just have to sit tight and do our job. Help people in need."

"How can we help other people when we couldn't help our own brother", Gordon asked weakly. Virgil moved closer to Gordon and pulled him into a hug. Scott joined in. Out of all of them Gordon was the one that needed physical contact the most. You'd often find him with his arm around a brother's shoulder or sitting close so their shoulders touched. It wasn't uncommon, especially not after bad rescues, to find Gordon snuggled up with one of his older brothers. Virgil didn't mind. He liked hugging even if it was with his brothers. There were plenty of pictures around the house of Gordon snuggling with his brothers or grandma.

"Will Johnny ever come back?" Gordon whispered. "how can we help protect him if he's not here?"

The oldest brothers sighed. They had no answer. They looked at the setting sun, hoping that John was feeling safe where he was now. And that he would be returned to them soon.

* * *

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Two years had passed since John Tracy fled Tracy Island. In that time he'd gotten a job at Virginia University where he held lectures in astronomy and did his own research. But he also taught communications at Marine Corps University. He and Anthony were engaged now for real and John couldn't be happier. Then he remembered that he still wasn't welcomed home. Well he was if Alan, Tin-tin and Jeff were off the island. Otherwise he wasn't and even if the three were away he didn't dare go back.

His grandma visited from time to time and he wrote to her, his brothers, Kyrano and Brains each month. He had tried writing to Alan but he never got a reply back. When he asked his other brothers about it they explained that Alan was on their father's side. That hurt John more than he thought it would. He felt betrayed and as if Alan had stabbed him in the heart, along with Tin-tin. His littlest brother had encouraged his father's behavior… was okay with Jeff trying to kill him. John shuddered. He still had nightmares from that day, but in it his other brothers and grandma tried to kill him too. Whenever he had those nightmares Anthony could always feel it and pulled John closer to his chest, making John feel safe and relaxed. They both loved each other very much but John still missed his family something terrible.

* * *

And his family missed him to. Things weren't the same on Tracy Island. For starters there was no one up in Thunderbird 5 anymore so all calls were transferred to the island. Then there was the question of the family itself. The family was divided down the middle. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Grandma Tracy and Brains against Jeff, Tin-tin, Alan and Lady Penelope. Parker stayed out of it, not taking sides and no one knew what he was thinking.

It had even gone so far that Gordon, Virgil and Scott had moved their rooms to the round house so that they wouldn't have to see their father, Alan, Tin-tin or Penelope when there weren't any missions going on. On missions they were all civil towards each other because they needed to work together. But it wasn't the same thing. They didn't have the same flow and same confidence or security out on the field anymore. They still managed to pull off impossible feats but not with as much precision as before. At the moment Scott was packing his bag because he was going out on shore leave. He had a reunion for his Air Force class to go to and he was looking somewhat forward to it. Virgil and Gordon wasn't looking forward to it. It meant they were one man short in handling the "enemy".

"Do you really have to go", Gordon asked, sitting on Scott's bed.

"Yes I've been looking forward to this for a while now", Scott said with a small smile. "And if I have the time I'm gonna try get in contact with Johnny."

"Now I _really_ am jealous", Gordon said and pouted. "I wanna go see him too!"

"All three of us do", Virgil said. "But you know what he wrote in his letters. He wants us to keep on helping people on our end and he'll do it on his."

Scott chuckled at that. If someone had asked him ten years ago if he ever believed his younger brother would've worked as a part time consultant for the FBI he would've laughed. But now John did. Sometimes they brought him in when they were dealing with advanced hackers. It wasn't often but sometimes he did and he helped capture criminals then. John didn't enjoy that part-time job as much as he enjoyed his teaching job and his research. John had managed to write two new books and a bunch of articles.

The three brothers had gotten them all and had read them all. They could notice in his writing that he was quite happy. But there was the question of Anthony. Gordon and Scott still wanted to meet the guy properly and Virgil felt a little smug that he was the only one so far that had. Well grandma had too.

Their grandmother was the only one that talked to Alan or Jeff. She was trying to change their minds but it didn't work, they both had the Tracy stubbornness after all. Scott sighed. He wished their mother was still alive. She'd make Jeff and Alan see sense. Grandma had told the four island bound brothers about John's real mother and they had all reacted differently to it.

Scott, since he knew, only nodded and listened. Virgil had lots of questions about their mother's reaction. Gordon hadn't said a thing for a while but had then said: "So what? He's still our brother." Scott had nearly never been so proud of his red headed brother as he was in that minute. He had been super proud of Gordon many times, this one was just another time. Alan hadn't said anything, he just left. Scott sighed thinking of the youngest of their clan. Alan had always idolized John. At one point when growing up it had always been "John this", "John that", and "Johnny wouldn't". But now… the youngest Tracy acted as if John was nothing to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Scott called. Alan entered. "What do _you_ want?"

"Dad says that there's a storm coming so if you don't want to miss that party you should go now", Alan said and left. Scott sighed and took his bag.

"Well guys I guess I'll see you in a few days", he said. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone and please stay out of their way?"

Virgil and Gordon looked at each other and grinned wickedly.

"No pranks", Scott scolded. "I mean it!"

"Us", Gordon asked innocently, matching Virgil's innocent look. Scott had been amazed to realize that Virgil really was a bad a prankster as Gordon. He didn't have the same original creativity but he sure as hell wasn't lacking creativity of his own. The duo had played many tricks on their "enemies" since John left. Scott didn't have the heart to really try and stop them. He enjoyed watching the results just as much as Virgil and Gordon did. Scott smiled and left.

* * *

A few hours later found the eldest Tracy Brother sighed heavily while leaning against a wall. Scott hated wearing suits, tuxes or the like. He felt like a penguin. There was no way he could stand wearing this monkey suit all night. He'd thought they'd be allowed to wear their uniforms but the people responsible for the party had forbidden it.

"If we want to see a bunch of air force people in uniform we would've stayed at the base", they'd said. Now everyone was wearing either suits, tuxedos or dresses. Scott had to grin when he realized he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable. There was a woman in a nice purple dress that went around cursing everyone and everything for making her wear the dress. Scott had been happy to see some of his former air force buddies and less happy to see some. They had also held a silent minute for those who had died.

Scott sighed and looked around. He couldn't really find anyone to hang out with. His best friends from those years couldn't make it. One was dead and the other four were busy with their families. Family… Scott sighed. Not only was this party "broken" according to him… his family was broken too. As was International Rescue. IR needed their main space monitor. But the Tracy family needed the middle brother. He was sure only Virgil was seeing it as clear as him, Scott knew their grandma saw it clearer than anyone, but their family were falling apart without John in it.

Jeff was acting strange. He was cold towards the oldest boys still living on the island while he spoilt Tin-tin and Alan rotten. He seemed a bit deflated though for some reason… and angry.

Virgil was tense all the time, nearly, and very angry as soon as he saw his father or youngest brother. He was also sad whenever he saw Tin-tin. None of the brothers could understand how she was against homosexuals with a father like hers. Kyrano had always preached loving everyone for who they are and not judge who they chose to love. Scott sighed again.

Gordon was… getting grey. Not his hair or skin or anything. But his laughter and mood wasn't as bright and sunny as it usually was. He was less cheerful and less… spontaneous. Gordon loved giving spontaneous hugs whenever his brothers weren't expecting it. He hadn't done it since John left.

And Alan… God Alan… he was so lost. He was trying to put on a brave face, trying to act as if he knew what he was doing but Scott was sure Alan had no idea of what he was doing. Alan looked confused all the time when he thought no one was watching. But as soon one of his elder brothers appeared he had to put on that… that… that stupid face again. That smug looking face that told the others he thought he was better than them. It was so far from the Alan Scott had helped raise that it hurt. That's the reason it hurt so much he realized. He'd help raise Alan and now… now Alan was turning into a big jerk… a selfish bastard that Scott didn't recognized at all. Scott hate to cry but this nearly made him cry then and there.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone lean on the wall beside him until the person spoke.

"Didn't think I'd find you here Tracy", the person said. Scott turned his head to look at his left but then realized he had to tilt his head back a little, to look up at the guy beside him. He was really tall, Hispanic and he was smirking at him. Scott knew who that was and groaned a little.

"Hello Antonio", he said. Scott had never really liked Antonio Vidal when they were at the Air Force together. Antonio was a year younger than him but had gotten in a year earlier because he was supposed to be super smart and had the highest score on the theoretical exam since forever. They'd been matched physically so they had developed a rivalry, trying to be the best. Scott had been the better pilot but Antonio had turned out to be the better officer.

"So how have you been?" Antonia asked with a grin.

"I've been good… you?" Scott replied.

"Meh can't complain", he said and stretched. Scott noticed the ring on his finger.

"Married?"

"Nah engaged but my fiancé has this idea about doing like some Europeans do. Both wearing rings."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah he's so cute."

"He?!" Scott stared at Antonio. He'd always thought the other guy was a ladies' man. Antonia laughed and his very deep voice made it sound like thunder.

"Yeah weren't you told through the grape vine?" he asked.

"No", Scott said. "I'm not much for gossip."

"That must be the biggest lie I've ever heard", a very familiar voice said and Scott turned around. His face split into a huge grin.

"Johnny!" he yelled happily. John Tracy smiled back at him. Scott hugged his younger brother tightly to him. John hugged him back. Scott had noticed by just looking at his younger brother that John looked as if he was doing good. He had gotten some color back on his face and his eyes didn't look as tired or sad as they did before Jeff found out his secret. Scott held John at an arm's length and looked him over.

"You're looking good John", he said. "There's color on your face and you look… healthier."

"Not like skin and bones you mean?" John asked with a grin. Scott blushed a little. It was common knowledge that the brothers and their grandma always thought John was too skinny and needed to gain some weight. But no matter what their space loving brother did to gain weight… he didn't do it. Scott was awaken from his thoughts by a deep chuckle and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Antonio wrap his arms around his younger brother from behind.

"See baby I told you you'd like to come today", he said to John. John grinned up at him and Scott felt his mouth drop. Anthony? John's Anthony? Antonio Vidal, Scott's rival, was his brother's boyfriend? Oh no. No no no. Scott _never_ authorized that. Nope, never. He never gave the other man the approval of dating his younger brother! Scott decided to get into full big brother mode.

"Excuse me", he said and pulled John out of Antonio's arms. "But I need to have a little chat with _my_ little brother." With that he steered John away from Antonio, noticing the amused look Antonio wore.

* * *

Scott led John towards a more private place… the cleaning closet. He lit the lamp and turned to start scolding John when he saw the tired look on John's face. Scott opened his mouth to start talking but John beat him to it, like he always did.

"Scott", he said. "While your protective mother hen side is _really_ adorable, right now I'm a little pissed at you."

Scott closed his mouth and then opened it again… only to close it again. He repeated this a few times and John didn't look impressed at all. But the truth was that Scott was trying to work out if John was being sarcastic or not. But when he saw the small smile playing on John's lips he knew John wasn't really pissed at him.

"Look", Scott said. "I'm only looking out for you Johnny. I know Antonio better than you do."

John gave him one of his looks again and Scott found himself blushing. He cleared his throat. "I mean… he has this reputation about him at the-"

"I know", John cut in. "Believe me, people have tried to 'warn me' about Anthony since we got together."

"Antonio."

"Anthony", John said. "Only _you_ call him Antonio."

"Right and… wait a minute. Johnny did you know who he was when I joined the Air Force?!"

"Uh huh", John said with a grin.

"So when you were extra eager to come visit me it was because…"

"Because Anthony and I would shag in a cleaning closet", John answered happily. Scott paled.

"And that time Antonio and I shared a room… a-and I walked in and you sat on my bed?"

John shrugged. "Anthony had just jumped out of the window after a rather intense make out and love making session."

"On my bed?!"

"Well in it."

"John!"

"What", John asked innocently.

"It was my bed."

"Honestly Scott, how many people do you think have used that bed and done way worse things than me and Anthony?"

"Ew ew ew ew ew", Scott said. John gave him a look.

"Teenage girl warning Scotty", he said and Scott glared at him. He was about to ask something more when Anthony opened the door and looked at them.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Nope", John said happily. "I'm just coming out of the closet… again."

John walked out of the closet and Scott followed, looking between the two. Anthony chuckled.

"I think we should try and bury the hatchet shouldn't we Terrie?" he asked and Scott glared at him. John elbowed Anthony in the stomach but the bigger man just chuckled and kissed John's hair. Scott glared at him murderously.

"Fine", he spat out between clenched teeth. "I'm all in for burying the hatchet _Antonia_ if you are."

Anthony glared at Scott and Scott glared at Anthony. John rolled his eyes.

"Honestly", he said. "You two are worse than toddlers. Now enough of these schoolyard shenanigans and let's get out of here yeah? I know neither of you like these sort of events. Let's go get a pizza or something?"

"Roger", both former Air Force men said at the same time. John rolled his eyes again and headed for the door. He was sure that before this night ended his eyes would stuck in permanent rolling.

* * *

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Scott stayed with John and Anthony that night and the next couple of days. He and Anthony tried to be friendlyish towards each other but every time John left the room the two would glare at each other. But both silently agreed to try and work it out for John's sake. Scott was furious at Anthony for not telling him he'd been dating John all this time… he refused to be angry at John. He was sure Vidal was behind the secrecy… yeah way to be in denial Tracy. Anyway. John couldn't help but think they were both adorably childish. They were both whining to him about the other acting like a child. John thought it was hilarious that neither of them could see how alike they were. He seriously thought of starting taking up bets from the rest of their friends and family about who would crack first and throw a tantrum. But it wasn't a safe bet no matter what John bet. They were alike in another way, both were just as stubborn. No one was going to give up willingly. They both had too much fun trying to get a rise out of the other. John couldn't help but be reminded of his younger siblings.

Alan and Gordon had been like that when they were teenagers. The constantly got on each other's nerves because they were both full of hormones. Though Alan had always been "easy" to tick off. The other blonde in the family had quite the short temper. He'd always had so it had always been enough with making a face at him to tick him off.

* * *

Anthony had been called away to a case though and that left John and Scott alone at the house.

"You really are happy out here… aren't you Johnny", Scott asked when they were sitting on the porch, watching the setting sun.

"I am", John answered. "But I could be much, much happier."

"If you were back on the island?"

"If dad and the others that don't accept my choices would accept them."

Scott wrapped an arm around John's shoulders.

"We miss you a lot", he said. "Gordon, Virgil, grandma, Brains, Kyrano and I… and I think Parker misses you too. You're the only one that is a challenge to him."

John smiled. It was true. John had learnt the signs of Parker being up to something so he always spoiled his little "plans". Parker had been annoyed at first, but just before John was forced to leave the island the two had almost developed a game of cat and mouse.

"I miss everyone too", John answered after his trip down memory lane. "I miss Gordon's pranks. I miss grandma's cooking. I miss Parker's escapades. I miss Brains' chaotic genius. I miss Kyrano's calm and supportive presence and I even miss your overprotectiveness."

"That's not even a word."

"Now it is", John said and started counting down. "Three… two… one."

"I'm not overprotective!" Scott objected. John just gave him a look. "I'm not!"

John just kept looking at him with that look. Damn did he have to use that look? John was the only person Scott knew that could put anyone in their place by just looking at them. He didn't count on himself because he didn't know he was just as good at it as John, it's an oldest brother thing.

"Scott you dragged me into a cleaning closet when you realized who I'm engaged to", John commented dryly. "And you and Anthony are having a childish war about who's on top."

"I am the better pilot!"

"He's the better officer."

"I'm faster than he is!"

"He's stronger." John answered all his statements with an amused tone in his voice.

"I'm better at martial arts!"

"He's a gymnast."

"I'm just as smart as he is!"

"He's just as smart as you are."

"I'm older than he is!"

"He's taller."

"I… will you answer all my statements in that tone?"

"Pretty much yes."

"You are horrible Johnny."

"I know but you love me anyway."

Scott chuckled and hugged him close. Yes he loved his little brother, all his little brothers… even Alan. Scott Tracy would do anything for his brothers. Anything. John hugged him back and Scott couldn't help the content sigh that escaped him. He missed this. Missed having John close enough to hug. That's when his phone rang and he smiled when he heard the ring tone.

"Virgil calling?" John asked and pulled back so that Scott could reach his phone.

"Yeah", he replied. "How'd you guess?"

"The Moonlight Sonata doesn't really fit Gordon or grandma", John replied dryly.

"I should've used my sarcasm voice…"

"Oh… that was sarcasm? Sorry to tell you Scotty but-"

He was cut off when Scott covered his mouth with his hand and flicked the phone open so that the hologram feature could work properly. He grinned at Virgil and Gordon.

"Hello guys", he said. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you survived the Air Force", Gordon said happily. "Sooo did you see Jonny?" John chuckled and moved into view for his other brothers and waved. Virgil and Gordon both grinned widely and the four brothers talked happily for quite some time. Not knowing that outside the door another brother was eavesdropping and feeling very jealous.

His brothers never talked and laughed with him like that anymore. Only with _him_. Why? Why did they side with him? He was the one that was sick. He was the one that was wrong. He was the one that was disgusting. He was the one ruining the Tracy name. Emasculating it. He was the one that made people laugh at the rest of them. He was the fag and the homo. Their dad saw it. Tin-Tin and Penny saw it. So why couldn't his brothers see it too? See that John was the one that was wrong and that Jeff was right! They shouldn't be happy for him! They shouldn't accept that he wants to sleep around with guys! He would get sick and then make them all sick! Alan had studied medicine… well a little. He knew about AIDS and HIV. If someone with those diseases touched you you'd get it too and you'd die!

Alan wasn't gonna let his former hero kill them all. Nope… not on his watch. He stormed away and left his brothers to talk to Scott and _John._ When Alan got his hands on him he'd make sure to rid the family of the danger that was threatening them… even though his other brothers and grandma didn't know they were in danger.

* * *

"So that's why I thought he looked familiar", Virgil exclaimed while Gordon laughed like crazy. Scott had just told them who John was really dating. "I thought the guy looked familiar but I couldn't place him."

"Yeah he… Gordon stop laughing it's not funny!" Scott objected. But Gordon just kept laughing because John was also laughing. "It's not funny!"

"It actually is", Virgil said with a smirk.

"No it's not", Scott whined. "My brother wants to marry my worst enemy."

"Aren't you being a little overdramatic now", John said. "I see the potential of the two of you being best friends even."

"No! Never! He's my nemesis! I will not be friends with him!"

"And we wondered where Alan got the dramatics from", Gordon piped up and Virgil and John laughed at that. Scott just crossed his arms and pouted. When did his little brothers all become such little devils laughing at him? When did they go from running to him when they were scared to making fun of him? They'd all used to think there was nothing "Scotty" couldn't protect them from and now they were ganging up on him! Scott pouted. The worst thing about being the oldest brother… he had to realize his little brothers had grown up and didn't need him anymore. It was the worst feeling… being not needed to protect his little brothers anymore. They could protect themselves now and made fun of his protectiveness… not that he would admit to being it. He nearly jumped out of his skin though when John hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry Scotty", he said. "I promise that if Anthony ever hurts me somehow you'll be the first person I call so you can come save me."

Right Scott had forgotten that John is a mind reader. But his words made Scott grin widely. He turned around and hugged John close.

"Hey what about us?" Gordon said and pouted. "I wanna kick his ass too if he hurts my Johnny!"

"Excuse me", Virgil said. " _Your_ Johnny?"

"Uh huh", Gordon said happily. "John's _my_ big brother. And I'm _his_ little brother. I'm special to him! To all of you come to think of it! Heck to the whole world! Everyone just loves me."

"He's delusional", Virgil stated dully. "The heat is getting to him."

John and Scott just watched the two bickering with soft smiles on their lips.

"Excuse me but he is _my_ Johnny", Scott said and the other two looked at him. "I'm the oldest so you all belong to me, you have no say." John was about to object but didn't have time.

"Actually he's mine", a deep voice said and John grinned when Anthony gently moved John onto his lap. "And if either of you think of changing that you have another thing coming. I didn't fight tooth and nail… and protective librarians to get my little Bookworm. It took me years of courting to finally get _my_ Juan to go out with me so you all can just stuff it. Besides… if he doesn't belong to me he belongs to your grandmother."

"True" "Yeah" and "Right" was the replies he got from Scott, Virgil and Gordon. John just raised an eyebrow at the four of them and crossed his arms.

"Excuse _me_ ", he said. "But I don't belong to _anyone_. I am my own person thank you very much. I just happen to be surrounded by a big bunch of mother hens."

"I'm not a mother hen!" Scott objected loudest of them all. John just laughed.

* * *

The Hood was not a happy man. All his plans were unraveling around him. He hadn't planned for the middle Tracy to drop _that_ bombshell on the family. He'd planned for him to drop the bomb about not being fully related to the brothers. He'd planned it all so nicely. He'd even managed to hypnotize that fake memory into Grandma Tracy's mind by using a brainwashing chemical he had invented himself. He didn't know if it would work permanently but the original plan to ruin the family wasn't supposed to take this long! The woman that now claimed to be John Tracy's birth mother still kept bugging the blonde about getting to know him better. Jeff Tracy hadn't even dropped that bombshell to the world! The woman's claims didn't even make the news. The Hood knew why. So many people had claimed kinship to one of the brothers or Jeff himself so many times that it was old news even before a reporter heard them. Then it hit him, there was still a chance that all his plans would work out after all. He'd get his revenge on Jeff and he'd see International Rescue crash and burn. He smirked evilly and took the phone.

* * *

John was making lunch for himself, Anthony and Scott. He had the TV on so that he would hear the news. He was smiling to himself as he cooked.

"This is just in", the news anchor said and John looked up. "Ex-astronaut, billionaire and founder of Tracy industries Jeff Tracy called the office and the news stations today to inform them that he is disowning one of his sons and cutting all ties to him."

John's blood ran cold and he dropped the glass jar he was holding. Scott and Anthony ran into the kitchen as soon as they heard the sound and found John staring at the TV. On it was a picture of a much younger John… with a line over it.

"Mr. Tracy has confirmed that the reason behind this is because his middle son John Glenn Tracy is not the son of his late wife Lucille Tracy and therefore not a full heir to the company. Mr. Tracy explains that during a break in their relationship he and another woman had an affair and nine months later John was born. Lucille Tracy took the child in after losing her own but now Mr. Tracy claims that after a few big family fights it's time to set things straight and keep the family close and cutting the, and I quote: 'bastard out of the picture'. More on this story in our late night news and we'll hope to hear from Mr. Tracy himself very soon."

The news feed about John stopped and as soon as it did… John's mobile, Anthony's mobile, their landline and even Scott's mobile starting ringing hysterically. John and the other two didn't even notice. All John noticed was how he started shaking like crazy and then how Anthony hugged him close. He also noticed Scott storming out of the kitchen and slamming the door closed. Their world was crashing down around them.

* * *

 **TBC Just so no one attacks me. I know how HIV and AIDS are spread. Alan is just ignorant.**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

John's life had been hell the last couple of weeks. Reporters and friends alike wanted to know the whole story and no one really respected his: "I don't want to talk about it." Well his friends did after he yelled at them but it took a few yells. Right now John was busy grading some essays at the university. He had turned off his phone, TV, radio and computer. He had no intention of hearing anymore about his name change or whatever they were talking about now. John was not going to give up the Tracy name. The woman that had been proven to be his birth mother had done a few interviews and had told journalists she'd love to get to know "her little Johnny" and his family better. But "her little Johnny" didn't seem to want it. That's why reporters were calling him all the time, they wanted to know why. Most of John's friends had changed from curious to supportive… but it had taken a while. John sighed as he continued to grade yet another essay. That's when there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in", he called and looked at it. A familiar man entered. "Hi Jason. What can I help you with?"

Jason worked with Anthony, well he was actually Anthony's boss. Jason walked over to him and handed him a file.

"What's this?" he asked as he started to reading and then his eyes widened.

"You tell me", Jason said gently. "But as you can see… that signature."

"Yes I know…" John said and got up. "Let's go."

Jason nodded and he led John out of the room to get to Jason's car.

* * *

They arrived at their destination a little while later. They were at FBI's office in Quantico. The building had 110 stories and was divided into different sections. John had always thought the structure was a death trap but no one listened to a consultant anyway. I didn't tell you? Every once in a while John is brought in as a consultant for the BAU. Mostly for his skills in languages and communications, but once in a while it's his hacking abilities they're in need of. John had made that deal with the FBI when he was 16 and got caught hacking into the CIA's database to check up on a conspiracy theory some of his friends had. He managed to evade them for 2 years though but got caught and instead of going to jail he agreed to help them whenever they needed… and to stop hacking. They had a check on all his aliases in hacking circuits anyway… well at least they thought so. His newest alias they had no clue of.

* * *

Jason took him up to the 99th floor and John had to smile when he entered the hacker chaos in there. All of the FBI techs were working like crazy. John just chuckled and headed to the corner where he had his computer. At once the closest hackers gathered around to watch the master at work. John hummed and dove into the job.

"Tell me what we know so far", he said without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"An e-mail was sent to us about Tracy industries buying materials that could be used to build nuclear bombs", a woman said. "The information we got also stated that Jeff Tracy has been building a factory in a secluded area in the Sahara where they will be manufacturing the nuclear weapons."

"Have you tried to backtrack the e-mail or checked any of the information at all", John asked as he started typing to get to the Tracy Industry webpage. If he was lucky his accounts, yes multiples, were still functional and he could use them to backtrack the information.

"Yes but whenever we try we hit a dead end and we're given a signature."

"Signature?" Jason asked.

"Hackers take pride in their work", John explained to him for, what he felt like, the umpteenth time. "So they want to world to know it's their work. They leave signatures. You should know this by now, that's how you gathered information about me all those years ago." John said it with a small fond smile.

"Oh yeah… what was your signature again?"

"Signatures. Well the one I used when you got me was: 'Tag you're it'. Then I also had 'You didn't say please'. But when you caught me it was…"

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker", Jason said and looked at his papers.

"The same signature that pops up whenever you backtrack the e-mails", John concluded for him. "but I can assure you it's not me doing that. And… it pisses me off when someone steals my signature!"

"There's been a buzz online about Raja Naga returning…"

"Well he hasn't so all those little Naga-worshippers can go f themselves", John grumbled. He was not a happy camper. There was a certain courtesy among hackers that stated that you didn't use other people's signatures. The hackers around him laughed nervously, John ignored them and started to work. He hacked into Jeff Tracy's account on the Tracy Enterprise webpage and then started to hack into the systems. He worked in silence for a bit.

"Oh…" he said.

"What", Jason said and leaned over his shoulder, trying to understand what it was he saw on John's screen. But he didn't really understand what he was seeing, it was all in code. "Translation."

"These are codes for money transfers to different factories all over the world", John said. The code used is to make fake contacts and fake accounts for the affairs. The accounts are linked to Tracy Enterprises."

"So that means your fath… Mr. Tracy is behind it?"

"Not necessarily", John said and kept typing. "Anyone who can access the accounts from Tracy Enterprises could touch the fake accounts if they knew they were there."

"So basically Mr. Tracy, his family, his accountants and maybe his secretary?"

"And whoever else Mr. Tracy has given clearance too."

"Can you reach them?"

"Not anymore."

It sounded so final that it made Jason feel bad. He put a hand on John's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. John smiled.

"Do you want me to keep digging?" John asked.

"Yes, find as much as you can."

"Aye aye Captain", John said and got to work. Then his eyes narrowed. "Wait… this is odd…"

"What is?" Jason asked and then John's face paled. He stared at the screen before he flew up so fast his chair toppled over. Everyone stared at him. John Tracy's face was pale, his eyes wide and he looked really afraid.

"We need to get out of here now!" he yelled and ran over to the fire alarm and started it. Everyone hurriedly got up and headed for the exit, calmly. Jason ran up to John.

"Tracy what the hell?!" he asked.

"We need to get out sir", John said and helped keeping the exiting calm.

"Why?" Jason asked. John looked out the window and his face fell. He pointed and Jason followed his finger. He felt how his blood turned cold and how his knees started shaking. It was just a few small dots on the horizon at first… but Jason had seen the kind before.

"Everybody out!" he yelled but it was too late. Seconds later the missiles hit their target and the floor underneath their feet exploded. John Tracy fell to the hard concrete floor, looked up, saw a computer screen coming towards him and then everything was black.

* * *

 **TBC sorry for the long long wait. I have been busy with my job and life in general.**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Alan Tracy was walking through the Tracy villa, avoiding everyone. He didn't want to get into another fight with Tin-tin or with his brothers. He didn't want to talk business with his father. He didn't want the disapproving looks of his grandmother and Kyrano. And he didn't want the silent treatment from Brains. The reason Alan was avoiding everyone was the fact that Alan Tracy was a young man at a crossroads. He was trying to make up his mind about a decision that could ruin his relationship with his father and worse… with Tin-tin… or keep him from all his brothers. Alan knew who he'd call for advice usually but now that wasn't possible. Which made Alan kind of lost. He had gotten John's letter but hadn't opened it yet. He didn't dare too. He was scared it would push him further from his brothers or it would make him even more confused than before. He stopped walking and sighed heavily. Fate would have it, of course, that he stopped just outside John's room. Alan groaned and ran from the place. He ran to the lounge and when he got there he stared. He saw his father taking a rescue call, but his father's face told Alan that he had no intention of helping.

"But sir", the caller asked, a voice that was very familiar. "The rescue services can't do anything to help and-"

"We can't help you and we won't", Jeff Tracy said. "Because there is no way of helping you with your little… problem."

"This is not about my sexual orientation dad!" the voice yelled and Alan understood who it was. "It's about a burning building that has hundreds of people trapped! You are the only people that can save them! I'm not calling for my sake you selfish bastard! I'm calling for everyone else in this building! The firemen have no ladder that can reach the higher stories! The building may even collapse! International Rescue are the only people that can help! So do what we promised all those years ago when we started this thing!"

Alan jolted. He remembered that day. They had all stood around the command center, arms around each others' shoulders, forming a circle. It was the boys, their father, Brains and Tin-tin. They had all spoken in quiet voices, had all made different promises but they all came down to the same meaning. They had all promised to do what they could to save those in need, those that no one else could save. They would save the innocent or die trying. Now Alan shuddered before walking up to his father's side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Alan", he heard John's voice state. From his tone alone Alan could hear that this was business, strictly business. "Here's the situation. The FBI tower in Quantico has been hit by at least one missile. The fire has trapped a big group of people on the highest floors and it's spreading fast. Emergency services has no way of getting to us on the higher floors. Only International Rescue can help. You need to try a mid-flight rescue evacuation from Thunderbird Two. I recommend all hands on deck inside Two."

"FAB John we're on our way", Alan spoke out of reflex. The connection broke and Alan turned to his father. Jeff Tracy looked furious.

"We are not on our way Alan", he said.

"But dad there's innocent people in that building!" Alan objected."You heard what he said! They're trapped! They can't get out! Do you really want their deaths on your conscience?!"

Jeff looked at Alan.

"I don't care", he said and Alan felt sick. What was wrong with their father? But Alan knew there was no reason in arguing with the man. He just sighed and headed for the door. Jeff looked satisfied but then… Alan darted to the desk and pressed the emergency button. Jeff glared at him but it was too late. Soon enough Alan's three older brothers, along with Brains, Tin-tin and grandma Tracy came hurrying into the command center.

"What's up sir", Scott asked as they stood in front of the holographic picture of Earth.

"A fire in a skyscraper with 110 floors", Alan answered for their father. He figured it would be best if the brothers didn't know John was in there. It could knock them off focus. "People are trapped on the higher floors after a missile hit it."

"A missile?!" Gordon asked. "So this was a terror attack?"

"Maybe… or a military accident?" Alan asked.

"It doesn't matter why", Virgil said. "What matters is how we are going to save those people."

"Agreed", Scott said. "I'll take Thunderbird One out there and-"

"Scott if I may make a suggestion?" Alan said and Scott glared at him.

"Sure", he spat. "What is it Alan?"

"I think the best point of action would doing a mid-flight evacuation of the higher floors. We move the people into Thunderbird Two. But we need all hands on deck to do it faster and safer."

His brothers were all quiet before they nodded their approval of the plan. Brains also nodded and noted that it would be the safest cause of action. The boys headed for Thunderbird Two and Mrs. Tracy turned to her son.

"Well aren't you going to ask Penny?" she asked.

"What?" Jeff asked and everyone looked at him.

"Aren't you going to ask Penny to try and find out where that missile came from?" Mrs. Tracy asked.

"Why should I?" Jeff asked and got up from behind his desk. Kyrano, who'd entered just now, Brains, Tin-tin and his mother looked at him. "I already know where it came from."

"Where?" Brains asked and Jeff smirked evilly.

"Why from Tracy Enterprises of course", he said and pressed a button on his desk. "I fired it myself."

Brains turned around in shock and reached for his watch.

"Boys your f-f-fa… f-f-f dad", he began but got no answer. He turned to a smirking Jeff.

"Electromagnetic interference", Jeff stated calmly and put on a gas mask. The others were too shocked to do anything at first but then they could all smell it.

"Gas!" Tin-tin exclaimed but it was too late. They'd all breathed in too much of it. One by one everyone in the room but Jeff fell to the floor, unconscious. Jeff looked out the window. He could barely make out a small green dot on the horizon. He took off the gas mask and sighed.

"This isn't going to plan at all", he said. "He'll not get happy about this. I better disappear for now… or the Hood will have my hide."

* * *

A while before this happened John Tracy lifted his head off of the concrete floor and looked around. The room was a mess and dark. He pushed the computer screen off himself and sat up slowly. His ears ringed and the air felt hot. He looked around and noticed his luck. The floor in the giant room, there was only one room on this floor, had disappeared in some areas but not where he was. Big flames rose from the holes. John got up on shaky legs and looked around, trying to find survivors.

"Hello!" he called. "Can anyone hear me?" he got no replies at first but soon saw some people moving around. He also noticed that some where dead. He sighed heavily.

"The fire is blocking the stairs", someone yelled.

"The elevators aren't responding", someone else yelled. "We're trapped!"

Quite a few started to panic. But John saw Jason trying to calm them down, always keeping his cool. So when no one was looking…. John opened the drawer to his desk where he'd hidden an emergency radio that connected him to Tracy Island. He sighed. He had hoped he'd never have to use this. He started setting the radio.

"John Tracy to Tracy Island", he whispered. "John Tracy calling International Rescue. Do you read me?"

He got no answer.

"Calling International Rescue! Calling International Rescue this is an emergency!" John tried again, but again no answer. His father must be getting this, it was connected to the command center. John guessed that if Jeff was there he didn't want to answer.

"Fine", he spat. "Two can play that game." He slammed the radio onto his desk and pulled out his laptop from his bag, luckily it was undamaged. Jason noticed him doing something but he'd handle that later. Right now he was trying to organize a rescue of his own. A few of the people in the room were in unstable areas that could collapse at any minute. He was trying to organize their rescue.

"Get some desks", he yelled. "We'll make a bridge out of them. Tracy continue to try and contact the outside world!"

John nodded, understanding that Jason knew he was up to something. John started typing, hoping that some of the Wi-Fi in the building was alright. It was, luckily. So John had access to the network, which meant he could get access to the Tracy island network… after some less legal hacking where he'd bounce his signal from various satellites… some even secret to the rest of the world. But John knew them all from his time on Five. And he knew no one would detect him. Soon he had bounced the signal around long enough so no hacker out there could find him. He hacked into Tracy Island's systems, more specifically the computers and radio in the command center.

"Calling International Rescue", John said calmly. "This is an emergency."

"How did you get into the systems?" he heard his father demand.

"You should know by now that there's not a system that can keep me out! My signature even says: ' _Here's Johnny'_! Now listen to me, as a professional. The FBI skyscraper in Quantico Virginia has been hit by multiple missiles. My co-workers and I are trapped on the 99th floor and there are multiple floors above. There have been multiple hits below us and I suspect one above. The place is on fire and the local emergency services will have no way of evacuating everyone. We need the help from International Rescue. Only Thunderbird Two and maybe Thunderbird One would be of any help here. Please we ask for your assistance."

The silence on the other end made him wonder if he somehow lost contact. He started checking the radio and Wi-Fi but everything was as it should. Was it just that his father was thinking hard on this? Thinking about the best ways to save all these people? But then John's blood ran cold.

"No", Jeff said.

"No!?" John yelled.

"No we can't help you."

"But sir", John objected. "The rescue services can't do anything to help and-"

"We can't help you and we won't", Jeff said. "Because there is no way of helping you with your little… problem."

John felt rage build up in him, instead of sadness like usually when he thought of having talks about his sexual orientation with his father. Right now rage built up inside him, starting in his toes and creeping hotly towards his face. And it wasn't just the fire underneath his feet, well the floor below the one he was one. John could feel the rage burning inside and he had to let it out.

"This is not about my sexual orientation dad!" he yelled. "It's about a burning building that has hundreds of people trapped! You are the only people that can save them! I'm not calling for my sake you selfish bastard! I'm calling for everyone else in this building! The firemen have no ladder that can reach the higher stories! The building may even collapse! International Rescue are the only people that can help! So do what we promised all those years ago when we started this thing!"

John felt the rage still bubbling inside and he was about to give his father another piece of his mind when another voice broke in… a voice that also made him angry but he was not going to show it.

"What's going on?" it asked.

"Alan", John replied calmly, all business because if he got personal he'd get angry, start yelling and then lose any chance of saving his colleagues. Alan was just as temperamental as a teenager and would refuse helping if John started yelling at him. John knew he had to try a different tactic.

"Here's the situation", he said in his business voice. "The FBI tower in Quantico has been hit by at least one missile. The fire has trapped a big group of people on the highest floors and it's spreading fast. Emergency services has no way of getting to us on the higher floors. Only International Rescue can help. You need to try a mid-flight rescue evacuation from Thunderbird Two. I recommend all hands on deck inside Two."

"FAB John we're on our way", Alan spoke up and the connection was cut off. John blinked in confusion. That went better than expected. He sighed and leaned back. He took a few deep breaths before getting up and hurrying over to help get some of the people in danger. He may not be part of IR anymore, but he could still help out from the inside. He would help save these people or die trying

* * *

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Inside Thunderbird Two John's four brothers were unaware of what had happened on Tracy Island. When they asked for clearance to take off they got it and were told to be careful by their father and he also told them they were having a communication failure at the base so they'd need to fix it, it would get them out of contact for a while. Virgil concentrated on flying while his brothers sat behind him in complete silence. Virgil could remember a time when that never happened… and it felt like an eternity ago. But it was just two years… two short years. Two years ago they would've been talking and laughing, mocking Scott for not being allowed to fly his own bird… and tease him for being a control freak. John would've joined them over radio and they would all be relaxed but still ready for action. But now… the air was so thick it could've been sliced with a knife. Virgil decided to break the heavy silence.

"I put the coordinates into the system", he said. "Do you know where we're heading Alan?"

"I didn't want to say anything while grandma was there", Alan replied, all business in his voice. "But we're heading for Quantico Virginia."

"Say what?!" Gordon yelled. "That's where Johnny lives!"

"Wait… a skyscraper that high", Scott said and looked at Alan. "Is it the FBI building?"

Virgil turned around in his seat and looked at Alan. Alan felt a bit uncomfortable with all three of them looking at him like that, worried and a little angry. He took a deep breath. Besides just because it was that building didn't mean they'd know John was there. Why he was there was still a mystery to Alan. So he looked Virgil in the eyes and said:

"Yes."

"Shit", Gordon swore and leaned back in his seat. "Anthony might be there!"

Alan looked at them in confusion.

"Who's Anthony?" he asked. He brothers all glared at him angrily. "What?"

"Did you even read the letter John wrote you?" Scott growled.

"No…" Alan said.

"Then do it! Anthony's John's fiancée. He works for the FBI! He might've been in that office!"

"Oh…" Alan said and then they were all quiet. "Well… maybe he wasn't at the office?" His brothers didn't reply. They wished that was the situation. But when they got into Quantico they couldn't stop the gasps that escaped them, even Alan couldn't. There were lots and lots of thick smoke coming out through various parts of the skyscraper.

"Oh my God", Virgil said as they got closer.

"Holy shit!" Gordon yelled.

"Right", Scott said and got up, taking charge. "Virgil keep us steady and try to get in contact with the people inside. Alan, Gordon come with me to the cargo bay. We need to load the people in."

"FAB", his brothers said and they all got to their stations. Scott, Gordon and Alan put on flame secure suits, they didn't know what would great them once inside the building. Virgil was working on holding Thunderbird Two steady while trying to get in contact with the people in the building. After hailing a few times he suddenly got in contact.

"Hello, hello", a panicked voice screamed.

"Hello there sir this is International Rescue", Virgil replied.

"Oh thank God you're here! The building is collapsing!"

"What are you doing? Didn't Jay tell you to leave the radio alone Robbie? Just go sit over there." Virgil blinked in confusion at the new voice. Another man took over the radio, someone that appeared much calmer.

"Sorry about that Robbie is a little panicked since parts of the roof as well as the floor gave out a little while ago", the voice said. "I'm Jason chief of the BAU… and for the moment chief over communication and somewhat crowd control."

"Are you the one that got us?" Virgil asked curiously.

"No that was one of my uh… computer experts."

"Where is he then?"

"He's doing damage control as well as first aid… he learnt it at NASA. Clever kid."

Virgil had a growing suspicion in his mind.

"Just tell me your situation Jason and I will try to help you", he said.

"We are trapped between two fires as far as I can gather. There are people above us and that part of the building is getting really unstable. You better save them first and us after them."

"Let us worry about who to save mister. May I talk to the guy that is giving first aid?"

"Sure… hang on."

Virgil waited calmly. He felt cold start building up in the middle of his stomach and knew it was fear and dread. He heard movement on the other side and then…

"International Rescue this is John Tracy", the voice said and Virgil felt as if someone had punched him in the gut and filled it with led. "We have a few casualties and a few injuries. Some minor burns and some broken bones. We have a few head injuries but only one is major."

Virgil just stared at the radio.

"Hello?" John asked. "Darn did this thing break again?" Virgil heard John grumble some curse words in some language he didn't know and then there was the sound of tools.

"No wait the radio is functional", Virgil hurriedly cut in. "Message received Mr. Tracy."

"Good, thank you for coming so fast… whoa!"

"John? John what's happening what's going on?"

"The building is shaking a lot sir", John replied calmly. "Sorry if I scared you."

Virgil had to smile. This was so typically John, worrying about others when he was the one in danger. It had always been like that, even when they were little. He remembered when al brothers wanted to see how high they could swing on their swing-set. Alan and John were swinging together when the set fell over. John got the broken arm but he was still worried about Alan's little scraped knee.

"International Rescue? Hello? Do you still copy?"

"Yes sorry John", Virgil said. "We will be with you shortly."

On the other end John smiled gently.

"I know you will, you always come for everyone."

* * *

John looked around him. He knew his brothers had been saving the people on the floors above them and that they were soon going to come for him and the others. John kept looking after those that were injured as well as monitoring the radio. He knew they were running out of time because more and more parts had started to crumble where he was… but also above them. He was getting scared himself but all his training for IR was acting on autopilot to keep him calm and reassuring.

* * *

Virgil had been debating for almost an hour if he should tell the others John was in there. But he knew that if he did they wouldn't be able to focus properly. He sighed and helped another evacuee off of Thunderbird Two. They had landed quite a bit away from the burning building because they knew that the tremors caused by Thunderbird Two's thrusters when landing and taking off could be dangerous for the already damaged building.

"That's the last one", Scott said and jogged up the ramp. "Let's hurry over to the building and get the last trapped people out."

"Coming!" Alan and Gordon called, running up the ramp as well. Virgil looked at the people they'd just saved and sighed. He hurried after his brothers.

"Back to he building Virgil", Scott said. "ASAP."

"FAB Scott", Virgil said and headed for the cockpit but stopped at the door. "Guys… I need to tell you something."

"What's up Virge?" Gordon asked. Virgil sighed.

"The guy that called in the rescue… it… it was Johnny."

Scott and Gordon stared at him in shock. Alan looked away feeling a bit guilty. Virgil realized that Alan had known all along. But he didn't get angry. He was sure Alan had been having the same inner battle he himself had been having. He wasn't sure it was right to tell them about John being there now or if it was a big mistake. His heart had just decided to take over his rational brain and told them. Scott looked at him and then took a deep breath.

"Okay", he said. "We can't let ourselves get sidetracked by this information. We will treat this as any other rescue, John is just another victim that needs rescuing."

"And let's look at it this way", Gordon added. "We have someone on the inside who knows how we work and what to do, that's good right?"

It was good, they all knew it. Even Alan knew it. Sure his and John's relationship was a bit rocky, well very rocky, at the moment but he still knew that John was great at handling pressure. He also always had a calming effect on the people around him and he was good at calming people down by talking to them, he'd shown that time and time again when working on Thunderbird 5.

Alan walked back to his seat and sat down. He took John's letter out of his pocket. He always carried it with him wherever he went. He didn't really know why but he couldn't throw it away either. He bit his lip, he hadn't opened it yet. Maybe he should at least read it? If this rescue went wrong it meant John would be gone forever. As soon as that thought hit his mind he felt a wave of sadness and longing hit him. Wait… if he hated John… shouldn't he be happy that could be the case? But then again, if he hated his brother why did he make sure International Rescue went out to save him? It wasn't to save everyone else. Alan knew it. He wanted to save his big brother. He wanted John back. He missed him.

John had always been there for him. Helped with homework, helped with girl troubles, helped with anything really. John was nearly hit by a car once when pushing Alan out of the way from it… and Alan could still remember that dog. He couldn't have been more than 5 and John must've been 10 years old. He remembered that the brothers had gone out to play, well Alan and Gordon had been meaning to play, John had meant to read a book or something while Virgil would've drawn and Scott would've supervised. That had all ended when Mr. Peterson's "mean mutt" had come loose and had set its eyes on little Alan. Alan had screamed and had started running. He had been able to hear the big dog behind him, coming closer and closer. And then… John had been there. John had managed to scoop Alan up and had then managed to run to a park bench. John had jumped onto that and then up to a tree, scaling it like a squirrel, while still holding onto Alan. Then they had been safe from the barking dog. Alan didn't remember much more, he remembered clinging onto John. He remembered Scott and Virgil shouting at the dog, trying to get its attention. He remembered a few grownups hurrying over. He remembered that John had pulled him tightly, hiding Alan's face against his shoulder. Alan remembered the barking and then all of a sudden there was a thunder-like explosion… and then no barking.

It wasn't until later that Alan found out that the dog had been jumping from the park bench trying to bite them. It had been inches from John's foot. The grownups had tried to get the dog's attention. When that didn't work a police officer did the only thing he could since the dog managed to rip apart John's pant leg. He shot the dog. John had probably saved his life that day. By now they had saved each other's lives a few times each. But… John was still a few times up on him. How would Alan be able to repay him if John died here? He looked at the letter in his hand. Should he read it? He bit his lip. What if John died? Would he be able to read it then? Would the others be there for him? Did they think he hated John? Did he hate John? He only had his brothers and father's versions of the events… not John's. Would… would that change anything? Would that clear the confusion he always felt? Would that make him able to make up his mind? Alan didn't know but he decided to take the chance. He opened the letter and started reading.

* * *

 _Dear Alan_

 _I understand if you are confused right now baby brother. I'm confused as well. I have always known that I am different from you guys. Not only physically but in personality as well. You are all so outgoing and charming and easily get along with anyone. I'm more introvert and quiet… more… me. That doesn't mean I hate anyone for being more of what I can't possibly be. I love you all for your different sides and little quirks. Like your habit to talk in your sleep… or drive in your sleep… I even like how you are always late but then still try to make it up in ways that usually ends in injury or catastrophe. Don't know what I'm talking about? Remember the chocolate cake incident in TB-Five?_

Alan couldn't help but chuckling at the memory.

 _Look Alan I know you are confused right now, I know you don't know what to think. You never expressed dislike towards homosexuals before, I believe you don't have a problem with people being gay. I believe you didn't expect it to be one of your brothers. Especially not me. I've overheard you and Gordy talking about how Penny and I would be perfect for each other or discussing the perfect girl for me. I know you look up to me, you've told me so twice so don't try to deny it. You want me to be like your idol, which is Scott don't deny it. But I'm not Scott. I don't have girls falling at my feet whenever I smile. I know you wished right now that I was "normal" that I was just like the rest of you. But I'm not Allie, I never have been._

 _I have many good friends that are girls which is why I'm good at giving advice about girls, not because I've dated many girls. I know you thought that was the case and I know it scares you Alan, it scares you to think that your brother is gay. You have seen how gay kids have been treated, you have seen what can happen to gay guys and you really don't want that to happen to me. That's why you are siding with dad, that and because he's dad._

 _Dad is our hero, always have been and what he says is "law". Dad only wants what's good for us, a mantra Scott and Virgil used a lot, remember? I don't know why dad has a hard time accepting my choices in life but here's the truth Alan; I'll choose Anthony over International Rescue any day. Anthony completes me Alan. He understands me completely and he is not really my opposite but he has sides that brings out my more outgoing sides. He makes me more of a man than any girl I've ever met. He's my soul-mate Allie. He loves me truly, madly, deeply and I know he'd do anything for me. He makes me laugh, he comforts me when I cry, he protects me and he loves me._

Alan found that he was smiling a little when John "talked" about his fiancé. It was clear to him in just those few words how much John loved him.

 _I could never find a better partner, even if I searched for a hundred years. Anthony means the stars to me, you guys already mean the world to me. Without him I won't survive Allie. If you never want to talk to me again because I chose him, fine it is your choice and I will not try and talk you out of it. Just remember this: you will always be my little brother and come rain or sunshine I will always love you. I will always come for you if you need me. If you are in danger, call me and I'll come running. You just call out my name and you know wherever I am, I'll come running to see you again. Winter, spring, summer or fall; all you have to do is call and I'll be there, you've got a brother. I could continue with quoting, with minor changes, songs to make you understand Allie that no matter what happens, whatever any of us do I will ALWAYS come for you. I love you Allie and I hope to hear from you soon Stardust._

 _Love John._

* * *

Something wet hit the paper and Alan realized that he was crying, tears were slowly leaking down his cheeks. He hugged the letter to his chest. All the feelings of longing bubbled up and overwhelmed him. He missed John. He wanted John. He _needed_ John and he would make damn sure that they saved their brother in time. This he swore on the stars above.

* * *

 **TBC I managed to get one done. I promise to finish this story this summer when I am off work and less... swarmed with work.**


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"Watch out!" John yelled and tackled a friend of his out of the way of falling roof. They both rolled over the floor and nearly fell down into a burning hole when the floor gave out underneath them. Jason and a woman named Linda managed to grab hold of them and haul them to safety. Jason hauled John to his feet.

"Tracy if we survive this hell hole I'm gonna raise your salary", he said.

"I wasn't aware I had a salary", John tried to joke and it got a small smile from Jason. John patted his shoulder and looked around. Where were his brothers? This was getting out of hand. The floors were getting more and more unstable as well as the roof. A few of them had already fallen down into the roaring fires below. The majority were injured or were suffering badly from smoke inhalation. John felt his head throb, he knew he most likely had a concussion but he "pushed" it aside for now. He didn't have time for it just yet. He looked across the room at the radio. They had to abandon it when the wall beside it started caving in. But John knew he needed it at least one more time, to inform his brothers of the situation. Jason noticed his gaze.

"Don't even think about it Tracy", he said. "IR is great at these things, they'll find us and help us without inside information. I'm sure they've done it before."

"Yeah but they need to know where to enter the building, it's too dangerous over at those window's for example", John said and pointed to the south wall.

"Then what do you sugg-" further didn't Jason get before John took off. "Tracy!"

John ignored him and started running. On a normal day it would've only taken him a few seconds to reach his desk when he ran, but now he didn't have a whole floor for starters. There were fires everywhere and the floor caved in when he stepped on it so he had to jump. The roof had parts falling down as well so he had to spin and sidestep a lot. He made tumble rolls and spun on his knees and things like that. John was amazed at himself. He wasn't a gymnast anymore. He wasn't a stuntman. He didn't know he could bend that far backwards… but he could. After a few more jumps and maneuvers he finally reached the radio, and just in time too.

"International Rescue calling John Tracy", Virgil's voice said. "International Rescue calling John Tracy are you receiving me?"

"John Tracy to International Rescue", John said and took his homemade radio. "I'm receiving you over."

"We are on final approach with the building now, how are you holding up?"

"A few more injuries and about three new casualties", John replied calmly. "The floor is looking like Swiss cheese with fires coming out of the holes, the roof is caving in fast and the whole part of the building could give at any moment… is it too much to ask for you to hurry up?"

"Not at all, where is the for you safest place to exit?"

"North and western wall", John explained. "Most of the survivors are gathered there already. I'm at the eastern wall and just a few survivors are at the most dangerous part, the south wall. My next trip is to there."

"What do you mean?"

"The eastern wall is just slightly less dangerous and well… I had to run all over the place to get here."

"John!"

"What? How else were you gonna get this intell? Base isn't responding to help you out."

"How did you know that!?"

"You wouldn't have asked me these questions if the base was responding."

"Something must be wrong with the radio, all we get is static."

"Yeah… something's wrong with the _radio_."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Thunderbird Two, just get us out of here… yesterday would be good."

"FAB John", Virgil said and John heard his friends scream his name. He rolled out of the way as the floor with radio and all disappeared, leaving a gaping hole towards the world outside. John ran as fast as he could to get to the south wall and get his other friends out. They managed to get to the west wall again, but when John jumped the floor underneath his feet gave way as he landed. He would've fallen if not Jason and Ricardo had grabbed onto him.

"Tracy", Jason panted when they leaned against the wall. "When we get out of here I'll kill you myself!"John couldn't help but laugh and patted his shoulder.

"Looking forward to it", he said. That's when they heard the sound outside the northern windows. All of a sudden Scott Tracy appeared in full fire-rescue gear. John smiled and sighed in relief.

"Anyone in need of a lift?" Scott joked to lighten the mood. Alan, Gordon and Virgil soon appeared to help them get out. John looked at the wall behind him.

"The north wall will never hold", a man said and John agreed.

"International Rescue", he called and his brothers all looked at him. "this wall will never hold, we are moving over to your side."

"FAB Mr. Tracy", Scott replied. "I'll come and help you, Alan come with me."

"FAB", the youngest Tracy said. Hey walked towards he evacuees, trying to find the safest way. John did the same on the other side along with Jason. When they nearly reached them the floor suddenly caved in again, leaving a small chasm between them and safety. John looked at his brothers and then his friends behind him.

"We need to jump for it", he said. "One at a time."

"Are you crazy Tracy!?" a woman said. "There are fires down there and these heels aren't made for walking or jumping."

John gave her a look.

"Layla it's jumping or frying, you pick", he said gently. "I'm sure that IR will see you safely across."

"I don't think so", she said and backed away a little. "I don't trust them."

"Oi!" Alan began but was cut off by John raising his hand at him.

"What if I'm on the other side helping them?" he asked. "I'll be there to catch you. You trust me don't you Layla?"

She looked him.

"Come on the Black Queen", John said. "Remember our idol's signature. 'Happy fun'…"

"Meow meow", Layla said and smiled softly. "Okay Crazy Tracy I'll do it… _if_ you catch me. If you drop me I will kill you myself."

"Get in line", John teased and then jumped over the chasm. He smiled at his brothers and then turned to his friends. "Layla?"

She jumped and John grabbed her arm to help steady her when she landed. Alan helped as well. Then the youngest Tracy helped her to Thunderbird 2. Scott and John helped the people jumping and Alan along with Gordon helped leading them to safety. Scott looked at John.

"You okay?" he asked. John looked really tired.

"A little dirty and a little sore", John admitted as he helped another of his friends. "I can't wait to take a nap."

Scott looked his brother over. John really was filthy and sooty. But Scott could see the blood on his blonde locks and in a few other places. John just smiled at him. Jason jumped over then and nearly fell backwards when he landed wrong. Scott and John grabbed him.

"Thanks", Jason said and Scott led him off, only one person was left. John's colleague Michael jumped and landed beside him. They both started heading for Thunderbird 2. They had just gotten there when the floor finally had enough of the strain and gave up.

"JOHN!" "MICHAEL!" their friends screamed in horror when the two fell through the floor. By sheer luck or an angel watching him John managed to grip the edge and Michael got a hold of his legs. John told Michael to use his body as a ladder. After some hesitation Michael did as he was told. Scott and Gordon helped him up, then John was the only one left. But he was too tired to drag himself up. He got up so his arms and head were just above the crack. He locked eyes with his brother Alan, the younger blonde looked terrified. John then looked at Scott.

"Get them to safety" John screamed at him and then the floor gave way. John fell with it.

* * *

Scott stared in horror as his brother disappeared from view while the building started to topple. Then he heard a sound beside him and saw Alan start his jetpack and dive head-first into the building.

"Alan!" he yelled and tried to grab his baby brother but it was too late. Alan was a man on a mission.

* * *

Alan was not gonna lose his brother again! He wasn't allowing it! He dove into the hole John had disappeared through. He could see his brother falling. Alan put more power into his jetpack and managed to grab John before he hit the floor. They came to a halt ten floor below the one John had been on.

"Thanks Allie", John said and grabbed a hold of Alan's shoulders.

"Don't thank me yet", Alan said. "I think the worst is still to come Johnny." At that exact moment the building started collapsing.

"Um Allie", John said. "May I suggest we get out?"

"FAB", Alan said and grabbed a hold of his brother and started the jetpack again. He flew them towards the hole they'd entered from, trying to find a way out through the falling debris. Alan could see their way out but just as they got there…

"Aw shit", Alan swore.

* * *

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Scott, Gordon and Virgil were staring in horror at the once tall FBI tower. The GDF, local rescue services and FBI agents were everywhere. But there was no sign of their two blond brothers.

"Come on Allie", Gordon whispered as he looked at the ruins. "Come on." Virgil put an arm around his shoulders. He was hoping for their brothers to appear as well. Scott was silently cursing himself for not being the one to go after John when he fell. He closed his eyes when the tower hit the ground and a huge pillar of smoke rose up, black and thick. Gordon started sobbing, Virgil hugged him close. Scott balled his hands into fists and glared at the ground. Then there was a gasp from Virgil. Scott looked at him and saw his brother stare at the sky. Scott followed his gaze and saw a small white streak travel over the sky.

"What's that?" Gordon sniffled.

"I don't know but it's coming this way", Scott said. The streak was indeed heading for Thunderbird Two but when it got closer they realized what it was. Not ten feet from them the fuel was out and two feet above the ground the jetpack dropped its passengers to the ground. Well they collapsed onto the ground, completely out of air. Scott, Gordon and Virgil ran. Alan looked at John, both were panting.

"Johnny", he said.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"You need to go on a diet dude."

John laughed and shoved him.

"And you need to learn how to drive that thing properly", he said. Alan smiled and rolled over so he was closer to John. He hugged him tightly. John hugged him back. But then to John's surprise Alan started crying. John blinked in confusion but decided to hold his word and started rocking him gently, hugging him close and trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Johnny!" Alan wailed. "I'm so sorry!"

John smiled and hugged him close.

"I know Allie", he said. "I know."

"JOHN!" "ALAN!" they looked up and saw their brothers running at them in full speed. John smiled and hugged Alan close. Alan smiled as well. Gordon practically tackled the two of them when he threw himself at the pair, hugging them tightly. He pulled them as close as he could and sobbed. John and Alan hugged him back, Alan crying just as loudly as Gordon. John was crying silently, he was too happy to cry. He would cry later, he knew, for the friends he lost that day. After a bit Gordon let go so the blondes could get up, only to be crushed in a double hug from the two eldest Tracys. Hugging the two blondes so tightly they could barely breathe.

"Johnny thank _God_ ", Virgil breathed and pulled him a little tighter while Scott was basically squeezing the breath out of their youngest brother, while mumbling "thank you" and telling him how proud he was of him and that he loved him. John just smiled. Gordon was wiping his eyes.

"Johnny what _happened_ here?" he asked and pointed at the ruins of the FBI building. John, who was being hugged by Scott now while Virgil was hugging Alan, looked as well. He shivered.

"Missiles", he said. "Two of them. One a few floors above mine and some further down."

"Who fired them?" Scott asked but before John could answer a motorcycle came into a halt beside them. On it was a really tall man. Alan felt a little scared. The guy ran over to them. Virgil smiled and let go of John. John ran to meet the man and was soon picked up. John wrapped his arms around the guy's neck and kissed him, tears streaming down his face. Anthony held him tightly, refusing to let him go. Alan looked confused.

"That's Anthony", Scott whispered to him and patted his shoulder.

"Gracias", Anthony sobbed and looked at the brothers. "Muchas gracias."

"De nada", Alan answered. "Es mi hermano."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon stared at him. They didn't know he spoke Spanish. Alan just shrugged.

"It's part of the job!" he protested. Anthony put John down but still held an arm firmly around him.

"Juan what happened?" he asked. John sighed.

"Two missiles were fired at the building", he explained.

"Do you know from where?"

John nodded and a look of utter pain entered his face, his hands balled into fists and tears came streaming down his cheeks slowly. The brothers and Anthony didn't like that look one bit.

"From Tracy Enterprises", John explained. "Someone at d-Jeff's company fired them at us."

* * *

In his underground lair the Hood was furious. He had not authorized "Jeff Tracy" to send those missiles out! Now surely those bloody brats would see that something was wrong and they would figure out he had put an imposter in their father's place to try and find the blueprints of the Thunderbirds. It had been two years since that happened and the idiot still hadn't found them. The Hood sent a message to one of his hit-men, telling the man to kill the imposter and bury all the evidence with him. The Hood heard someone chuckle behind him and twirled around. In a cell behind him sat the real Jeff Tracy and he looked smug.

"What's so funny", the Hood growled.

"Just that now my boys will finally find out the truth", Jeff said and smirked. "They'll be coming for you soon."

"They will never be able to find me."

"Don't be so sure. Penny's contacts, Brains' ways and my John's-"

"Shut the fuck up!" the Hood yelled. "They will not find this place. I will have what you owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything Hood."

"Oh but you do Mr. Tracy. I will have those blueprints and I will take back what you stole from me."

"I've not stolen anything from you!" Jeff objected. He had been wondering for years now why the Hood was constantly after him. So when the opportunity came to face off with the man… Jeff took it. He thought he would win. He really thought so. But then the Hood had used foul play and Jeff was caught and an imposter was put in his place. Now he had spent the last two years a captive, being forced to watch his family fall apart and forced to watch his company be turned into a front for terrorist activities.

"You have!" the Hood yelled. "Two times did you steel what was rightfully mine and you are keeping it from me still!"

"Sir!" a voice called and one of the Hood's henchmen ran into the room. "Sir our agent on the missile attack told us subject A was on the scene."

"WHAT!?" the Hood screamed furiously and his poor henchman covered back in fear.

"H-he", he stuttered.

"Did he make it out alive!?"

"Um… I don't know yet sir. A-another one was in there with him when the building collapsed and-"

"Get your ass to that missile site and find out what happened to subject A!" the Hood yelled. "If he's dead then so help me all gods there will be hell to pay!"

Jeff Tracy stared in awe. It looked as if his enemy cared about someone other than himself. But who and for what reason? It was strange to see the cruel man so… genuinely worried about another person. Who was this person? And who were they to the Hood?

* * *

"Are you really sure Mr. Tracy", Scott asked when they were strapping into Thunderbird 2. "I doubt your father will be happy."

"I don't give a shit about that right now", John said. "Someone at Jeff's company launched those missiles at my friends and I. I've lost many friends today and I'll be damned if I won't figure out why and by whom." John strapped into the passenger seats in the back along with Anthony. The tall man had declared that his fiancé was not going _anywhere_ without him in the near future. They were making a stop at a nearby hospital to drop off a few critical patients but then they would head directly to the island to get some answers. Scott nodded and made sure everyone was safely strapped in before leaving. John felt someone take his hand and he looked down. It was one of the FBI agents.

"Thank you", the man croaked. John smiled and squeezed his hand.

"For what?"

"I heard you were the one that called International Rescue and coordinated the rescue with them. Thanks to you I'll be able to see my little girl again."

"It's my pleasure", John said. But he also felt really, really, _really_ guilty. Because if he hadn't poked around in the database of Tracy Enterprises… none of this would've happened in the first place. Sure it was his job doing it this time, but he should've realized that someone might be able to see him doing it. When did he stop being so cautious? John sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

* * *

Up in the cockpit the other four Tracy brothers sat smiling slightly as they headed for the nearest hospital. Not only had they gotten John back but they had also gotten Alan back. Well Alan had gotten them all back plus Anthony. He two had talked for five minutes before realizing they were both fans of racing and race cars. John had rolled his eyes at the two of them and Scott hadn't been able to stop smiling. It had been a long time since he saw his littlest brother so ecstatic and smiling over anything. But Scott's smile turned into a frown when he remembered where they were heading after the hospital.

"Okay guys", he said and the other three looked at him. "When we get to the island we have to make it clear to father that we won't let him call Johnny or Anthony anything bad. No rude comments, no insults and no throwing things."

"Maybe Johnny should wear a helmet?" Gordon joked lamely. He was worried, no scared of what would happen. "Hey Virge is there still no answer from the island?"

Virgil shook his head. Alan bit his lip.

"I think I know why", he said and they looked at him. Alan sighed and started telling them how he found out about the distress call in the first place. When he was done the other three were seeing red as well. Alan startled when he realized he was feeling a hot fury build up inside him. Not only had their father risked the life of their brother but the life of many people that had nothing to do with their family at all. And that missile… who in their right mind would fire it, them… how many had John said it was again? It didn't matter. What mattered was that Jeff had tried to refuse the call and that someone at his office or someone with a way into their databases had launched those missiles. Alan was gonna make sure they all found out who and why. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Gordon shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Whoa easy kiddo", Gordon said and grinned. "Just wanted to tell ya I'm proud of what you did today."

Alan blushed.

"Thank you Gordy", he said. Gordon smiled back before sitting down. It had been a crazy day. When he woke up this morning he had nearly been hating Alan for choosing their father's side. But as the day went on he had warmed more and more to his only younger brother when it became clear to him that Alan wasn't as much on their father's side as Gordon had thought. Then when he thought he had lost both John and Alan his whole world had crumbled. John was _his_ older brother and he never acted as if that meant he had some power over Gordon. And Alan was _his_ little brother. Alan and Gordon had always been close, for as long as he could remember. It was always the two of them together. Sometimes them against Scott and Virgil. John was in the middle and sometimes sided with the oldies and sometimes the younglings. Gordon smiled, John really was Switzerland. You didn't mess with him, because it felt wrong and because it was dangerous. Gordon smiled when he remembered how he and Alan had started a prank war between them and Scott and Virgil. This was some time before IR so all boys were at home. John had somehow managed to walk right into the war and gotten pranked by both teams at the same time. Which turned out being their mistake because John Tracy was a monster when he was out for revenge. A monster which all his brothers fled from… as fast as they could. If John was on a warpath you ran, you didn't stop and watch… you ran for your life. Which was why Gordon was slightly worried about the showdown that would go down on the island when John got there. But he was sure that he and his brothers would do anything in their power to protect John… and Anthony. If that was needed. Anthony was like a moving mountain. But still… there was something familiar about him. Gordon just couldn't put his finger on it. Gordon started thinking. When he and Virgil talked to Scott, John and Anthony he had been sure he'd seen the guy before. And the other times he'd seen John and Anthony together as well. He had met Anthony when he was Scott's roommate in the Air Force, but that couldn't be it right? Wait… it was something about planes… at the airport? Wait a minute! It hit Gordon like a ton of bricks.

"That _sneaky_ bastard!" he exclaimed and his brothers all jumped in fright. How Virgil didn't made Thunderbird 2 move at all was a small miracle, judged by his white face from the scare.

"Damn it Gordon", Scott swore. "What the hell was that for!?"

"That sneaky bastard!" Gordon went on. "And all this time he never told me! Oh when he is healed I am gonna kick his ass!"

"Why? What did Johnny do?" Alan asked.

"He never told me Anthony was the guy I saw him hug when I spied on him!"

The other three stared at him in complete silence.

"What?" Scott asked. "That has you upset?"

"Damn Gordy I thought you knew but played cool about it", Virgil said.

"You knew!?"

"Of course I knew, John told me."

"WHAT!?"

The others started laughing and after a bit Gordon started laughing too. Some of the stress they had felt all day faded away with their laughter. After that the brothers joked with each other and just had a good flight. But their laughter and jokes died away when they had dropped the injured people off and were getting closer to Tracy Island. The last battle of their day would take its beginning now.

* * *

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

John stared at the scene in front of him. They'd gone up with the elevator Alan and Gordon usually rode. When they got there they found their grandmother, Tin-tin, Brains and Kyrano all passed out on the floor, but there was no sign of their father. As soon as they got there Scott got into commander mode and started ordering them around. He ordered Gordon to get the emergency kits and for Virgil, Anthony and Alan to help him move their family members onto the couches. John was about to help when Scott got in the way and ordered Alan to instead be on Johnny-duty. That translated to: forcing John to rest in a comfy chair and look over his injuries and not let the older blonde leave that chair… ever. Or at least until they were all done. John was not happy about it in the slightest. He ended up having Alan on his lap so that he wouldn't get up. During normal circumstances John would easily have been able to push Alan off or get up anyway, but he was so out of energy that he had no strength left. Another reason why he was forced to sit. Scott threw a glance at him every now and then.

"Don't do that", Anthony whispered as he helped Scott move their grandma onto a couch. "If you keep looking at them they'll never fall asleep."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked and glared a little at him.

"If you keep looking John will focus on glaring at you and stay awake… if we don't look he'll doze off. Trust me. It's the only way to handle him when he's sick."

"No the way to handle a sick Johnny is nagging at him and having someone guarding him."

"Scott I don't want to fight with you but I'm pretty sure I know how to handle my fiancé when he's sick."

"And I know how to handle my-"

"Look Johnny and Allie are asleep", Virgil whispered and Scott jumped before turning around and sure enough. Gordon was putting a blanket around the two exhausted blondes. Anthony smiled smugly. Scott glared at him.

"Not a word", he warned. Anthony just sniggered. They all decided to get some rest, it had been a hard day and they needed to rest. They had searched for Jeff for a bit first but ultimately had to lie down and get some rest.

* * *

John dreamt strange dreams. In his dream his father was yelling at someone, not him because John was looking up at him and… someone. The person Jeff was screaming at. John couldn't quite make it out. He couldn't even make out who it was he was arguing with. A woman was all he could tell and his father kept pointing at him. Was this a dream or a memory? Was Jeff arguing about him? The woman turned to lean down to him, but just as the light would've hit her face John found himself slowly waking up.

He looked around and was a little disoriented. Where was he? Oh right he was om Tracy Island. Why was he here? Wait it was something about an explosion… something at his secondary job site. The missiles! He sat bolt right up and when he did there was a small thud and a yelp of pain or maybe surprise. John looked down and saw Alan sit on the floor, rubbing his head. John blinked in confusion but then heard a very familiar sound… Gordon laughing. He looked up and saw his brothers and Anthony smiling, well Gordon laughed. John also noticed that they were wearing clean clothes. Anthony had borrowed a T-shirt from Virgil… it was very… tight. John had to look away. He heard Anthony chuckle. Oh he was just loving this.

"Juan go get a shower so we can talk later okay?" Anthony said soothingly. John glared at him but did as he was told. Alan followed him, needing a shower as well. Before John could enter his room though Alan grabbed his arm.

"Um… your room is kinda bolted shut", he said. "I guess you can use the shower in the gym?"

"Seriously Al how tightly shut can my", John began but trailed off when he saw what would've been his bedroom door. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"No worries", John said and crackled his knuckles. He walked up to the keypad and looked at it.

"Go ahead and try but dad couldn't get in with his master codes and he had me try with what hacker skills I have… I know you're good Johnny but…" Alan gaped. John punched in four numbers and the doors slid open. "How did you do that!?"

"Secret of the trade", John said with a wink before going into his room to have a shower.

* * *

When all brothers had showered and were back in the lounge their unconscious members had started to come to. With a groan Grandma Tracy slowly sat up.

"Ow my head", she said.

"Take it easy grandma", Scott said gently and put a hand on her shoulder. "You've been knocked out by some gas or something."

"Oh I'll be okay sweetheart", she said and rubbed her forehead. "I just haven't fainted since your father… your father!"

She flew up and Scott's brothers couldn't help but snigger as he fell backwards on his butt. Jen Tracy got up and started ranting about how she would smack her son when she got her hands on him. Scott started trying to calm her down but she was fuming, she was furious.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Scott Jefferson Carpenter Tracy", she scolded and wagged her finger at him threateningly. "Your father caused electromagnetic interference so that you couldn't call us and then he put on a gas mask and gassed us!"

"Why did he do that?"

"It was something about that rescue you were going out on, he said something about he being the one that fired those missiles from Tracy Enterprises."

"Dad did that?" John asked and the reaction his voice brought was heartwarming and hilarious at the same time. Jen Tracy's eyes bulged out and she flew around to stare at John and Anthony who were sitting together in an armchair. When she saw them her eyes welled up with tears and she ran over to them. John anticipated this so he held his arms open to her. She hugged both young men to her tightly. John and Anthony hugged her back and John kissed her hair gently. Anthony smiled softly and she started sobbing into John's chest. She hadn't ever dreamt of him coming back to the island and now… here he was. That's when something hit her.

"Oh John honey I'm so sorry", she said.

"Sorry grandma?" John asked. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

She sighed and sat on a chair next to them. She took John's hand in hers.

"I think that I have been confusing some things for you. But it's not entirely my fault."

"What are you talking about grandma?"

"My microchip has been acting up."

John and his brothers looked at each other and then their grandmother.

"What microchip?" John asked.

* * *

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Jen Tracy was an elderly woman. She had seen much in her life and she had lots of wonderful memories. Memories she never wanted to lose. But she was scared. Scared that she would. She remember how her parents were before they died, she remembered how her grandparents had been and that had scared her. She didn't want to lose her memories and her independence. So when she was at her last doctor exam she had told the doctor that she was afraid of getting dementia or Alzheimer's disease.

Now this wasn't her ordinary doctor, he had been called away on an emergency in the ICU so another man had been looking after her. He had smiled kindly and had told her that there was this experimental microchip that you put into your head. That chip would later help your brain make sure that it would always function without a fault for the rest of your life. Grandma had eagerly wanted to try this experimental microchip.

The boys all looked at each other and then they all turned to Brains. He sighed. He had heard of these microchips. They didn't work. But someone had found a way to make the chips control a person's actions and the things they said. The brain was still too mysterious for mankind. The boys all knew what had to be done. John and Gordon gently took their grandma by the hand and started leading her to the medical bay. Jen Tracy understood what they were doing and didn't fight it. She had realized that something wasn't right with that chip. Maybe Brains could get it out so that her mind could become clear again.

"Well Brains", Scott asked after Brains had used the med bays scanning devices to find the chip.

"I-it shouldn't be t-to h-hard to r-remove the chip", Brains said. "B-but I can c-clearly see that it's not one of th-those experimental chips."

"So the doctor was a fraud?" Virgil asked.

"Yes", Brains said. "I believe th-they wanted to c-control Grandma T-Tracy's actions f-for some reason."

"Control her actions?" Gordon asked. "You mean like mind control?"

"Y-yes", Brains said. "I n-need to f-fetch some tools from th-the lab. C-could you come and h-help me c-carry them?"

"Sure", Scott said and took charge. "Anthony, Gordon and Alan you will help me with the equipment. Virgil help Kyrano make us something to eat, none of us have really eaten something since yesterday. And Johnny I want you to get onto a computer and start looking for dad."

"FAB", John said with a grin and watched the others leave. But just as he was about to get up as well he felt his grandma grab a hold of his hand.

"John sweetie", she said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it grandma?"

"It's about your father", she said. "And your mother."

"Grandma I already know."

"You do?"

"After Virgil was born mom and dad's marriage hit a rough patch. They argued all the time so you and grandpa told them to take some time apart from each other, break up for a bit. They did and during that time dad went out with friends and ended up sleeping with a woman in New York. A month later mom and dad found their way back to each other and mom got pregnant again. Dad told mom about the other woman and mom told dad about another man. But something was very wrong with the baby. At the hospital they found out the baby was dead. The doctor appeared along with a woman from social services. The woman dad had slept with had given birth to a baby boy a-"

"I am going to stop you right there sweetheart", Jen said and took his hand. "That's not true."

"What!? But you said that dad didn't want me at first but that mom wanted me. Dad warmed up to me over a short period of time."

"That's not true."

"But dad confirmed it when he disowned me on TV", John said with big eyes.

"Yes… that's when I started thinking something was wrong with my microchip… that didn't really make any sense to me. Besides you look too much like Lucy to not be her son. I am one hundred percent certain that all that was a lie."

"But if dad confirmed it… doesn't that mean…"

They stared at each other.

"It's an imposter!" they exclaimed and John ran out of the room to get his laptop. He and his grandma was going to find this man and when they did… the boys would go to him… and bring pain.

* * *

The man that had been posing as Jefferson Tracy was a man on the run. Sadly he had been forced to leave all of Jeff's credits cards and ATM cards on the island. He knew Brains would be able to trace him. And he was sure that the Hood would be able to track him down quickly if he used any of those as well. But it would be harder for the Hood now that he wasn't pretending to be Jeff. He had taken off the costume. It had been good for the con that he looked a lot like Tracy before getting the finishing touches by prosthetics and minor surgery. Now he wasn't so happy about that because he looked a lot like Tracy. He had booked an appointment for surgery to make him look as little as Tracy as possible but that still meant he had to wait for a few weeks. While doing so he was lying low in a motel in some outback city far away from the hospital he would get the surgery at. He was safe. Well as safe as he could be. He sighed and sat in the chair and turned on the TV. The newscast were still going on and on about the attack on the FBI building and how it reminded history buffs about 9/11. Whatever that was, you see this intruder never liked history so he never studied what happened in the early 2000's. Who needed it now in year 2062? And who could find him here?

* * *

"Found him", John said calmly and leaned back in his chair. The brothers and Anthony hurried up to crowd around him.

"Are you sure John?" Scott asked.

"100 %" John replied calmly. "I checked all travel agents for a booking by a Jefferson Tracy but when there were none I started looking for names that sounded similar… no clue. So I started looking into the men with no name similarity to our father and found one that left the airport on the Mainland to go further into the country. I looked into the hospitals to see if someone has booked cosmetic surgery and there was a few men there. I looked into their journals to see the reason why, you know they have to tell the hospital's these days in case of something going wrong and they-"

He was cut off by Anthony's lips on his. Gordon sniggered while the others smiled softly. Scott patted Anthony's back. Finally someone had found a way to cut John short when his explanations were getting too long and too complicated.

"So basically John checked if someone matching dad's description had left the airport on the mainland and found a man doing that and that same man booked an appointment at a plastic surgeon", Alan said and grinned. "Nice one Johnny." John pushed Anthony off so that he could reply but was cut short by Scott calling up Penelope. John stiffened a little and he felt Anthony's hand on his shoulder. He knew what Penny thought of them and he was going to be polite to her even if she was most likely not going to do the same. When Penny's hologram appeared she looked startled at first, then alarmed, then slightly disgusted and then calm.

"Scott", she said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Penny we have a favor to ask you", Scott said, ignoring pleasantries because he had seen the looks on her face.

"What can I do for you", she asked and smiled.

"Dad is missing. He has been for two years. The man that we thought was our father was an imposter."

"How can you be so sure?"

Scott told her of everything that had happened the past few days. Everything from the missile attack and Jeff Tracy gassing the others on the island to keep them knocked out as he made his escape. Scott also told her what they had figured out so far. They figured out that Jeff must've been missing for at least two to three years because they could only think of one time when he was being gone from the island alone for a period of time. They had also figured that he rage against John coming out was fake. Grandma told Penny about the messed up memories. Penny looked doubtful but promised to look into it for them. After the call ended John turned to Anthony and tilted his head.

"Now don't give me that look", Anthony said. John kept looking at him. "No, no, no."

"But darling this totally classifies as an emergency that could lead to a national matter of security", John spoke with a way too innocent tone in his voice.

"Perhaps but I will _not_ call him."

"But please? For my sake?"

"I said no Juan."

"But then aren't you committing misconduct?" The innocence in John's voice was everything else but innocent. "Why I think I need to inform our boss about the trespass on-"

"Just shut your pretty little mouth", Anthony said and got his phone out, smiling slightly. He dialed a number and left the room. "Hey Shade I need a favor." As he disappeared around the corner all eyes turned to John.

"It's not that I don't trust Lady Penelope", John stated calmly. "But she might need some help and the guys Anthony is just calling in… well they can be a bit nasty but they're effective."

"Are they assassins?" Gordon asked curiously.

"No no no…" John said and laughed. "They're NSA. A family team of three."

"Family team?" Alan asked.

"Yeah we've crossed them on various occasions and their hacker and I may have a small rivalry going on of who's the king of the hackers."

"So you've met these guys."

"Yeah. Leader of the team and like the most cunning and smartest guy I've ever met is Charles Shade. He's like the best spy in the world. His right hand man is his brother Tyler Shade. One could say he's the muscle of the team. Then there is my fremesis Casper Shade. Charles' son and their master hacker and cat-burglar."

"Are you sure those are their real names?" Scott asked.

"Absolutely not. I'm pretty sure no one know their real names and I'm sure that was the first and last time Anthony could get a hold of them on that phone number."

"So if you're as good hacker as that Casper guy", Virgil said. "Why are you calling them in?"

"Because I have morals and they don't", John replied simply and left it at that. He almost felt sorry for the poor sod that would have to flee from team IR and team Shade.

* * *

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Said poor sod, the Jeff Imposter, found himself running for his life a few days later. He was running through the streets of a bigger city that he had been forced to run to when Lady Penelope showed up at the motel. But now he was also chased by three whackos who he had no idea where they came from! He was sure they didn't work for the Hood, if they did he would be dead. I say whackos because that's just what they are. There was three of them and they seemed to be related, there was a strong family resemblance between them. He peaked around the alley way corner and sighed when he didn't see anyone. He pulled back in and turned around to run, and screamed in fright.

"Going somewhere?" a cheerful voice asked. As reply the sod swung at the guy's head. The guy ducked. The sod swung again and the guy kept dodging. They kept doing that for a bit. The sod panted heavily but the guy just grinned like a loon.

"Done yet?" he asked. "You look a little tired. Oh." He now found that he had a gun pointed at his face. The sod smirked and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the alley and he stared in horror. A big barrel had been thrown down from somewhere and the bullet hit it, bouncing all over before ending up in a cardboard box. The sod turned around but found himself staring into a _very_ angry face.

"Hi dad", the first whacko said happily. The sod screamed in pain as a fist shout out and broke his nose. The sod put a hand over his nose and started running down the alley. When he turned around he saw nothing, the whackos were gone again. He smirked and turned the corner only to feel something hard hit his stomach. He bent over and that something hit his back and down he went. He curled up on himself and tried to look up. He heard someone crack their knuckles.

"Aw Ty I was looking forward to seeing dad do that", a now familiar voice said. It was the first whacko.

"Shut up Casper", this Ty person replied. "He hurt my baby-"

"I didn't get hurt!"

"-he dies!"

"No no no Tyler we need him alive!" Casper objected and the sod looked up, only to come face to face with a machine gun pipe inches from his face.

"I don't care", Tyler replied. "Andy and Johnny-boy can find Mr. Tracy some other way… this bastard dies!"

"Look dad isn't even this upset so why are you?"

"Daddy dearest isn't upset? Are you shittin' me!? Who do you think gave me the order in the first place!?"

"Dad", Casper said sternly and the sod could hear him move. "We _need_ him. Look if Johnny-boy couldn't find Mr. Tracy how are _we_ supposed to do it without the imposter?"

"There are ways that dearest Johnny and Anthony would never take", this so called 'dad' replied.

"Why do you always have to make everything difficult!?" Casper questioned.

"Because it's way more fun that way", Tyler replied.

"I thought it wasn't about fun but efficiency", Casper replied with a somewhat singsong voice.

"Charles you've corrupted him!" Tyler exclaimed. It became quiet after that. The sod made that his cue and started crawling away as fast as he could. The whackos appeared to be too occupied by each other to notice.

* * *

The sod hurried into the next alley and dragged himself up slowly. He leaned heavily against the wall and looked up. He screamed in fright as something black jumped down from above. This something gripped his shoulders, swung him against the wall and then onto the ground. The sod whined in horror and pain. He heard someone get something out of their pocket. He tried to crawl away again but a foot was placed on his back, holding him down.

"It's me", the person said with an indifferent voice. "We have what you looked for. Where should we meet?"

"In prison I should say", a calm and _female_ voice said. The sod looked up because he knew _that_ voice.

"Lady Penelope", he groaned. The person standing on him turned to the end of the alley where Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and Parker were standing.

"Lady Penelope", he said with a polite bow. "I did not expect to see you here."

"You know my name sir", she said and walked towards him slowly. "It is impolite to not introduce yourself."

"'er Ladyship means that you should tell us your name or else", Parker said.

"My name?" the one standing on the sod said. "But darling Penny can't you tell?"

"No", Penny replied. "Why should I?"

"Oh that's right", the man taunted. "You mostly do your little spying during day time don't you? Your eyes aren't used to the shadow is it?"

"I think she's just too stupid", a voice said next to Penny and she jumped in fright. A man with long dreadlocks, that were in some kind of pony tail at his neck walked by her. He had green-grey eyes and his skin was dark. He walked towards the sod and the other guy. He wore military boots, black baggy pants, a long black coat and a black tank top. He turned to Penny and smirked to her. He was dressed quite opposite to the man next to him. That man was just as darkly colored as him but his eyes were amber. He had short well combed hair and a completely black suit and sharp looking shoes on. Even his shirt and tie were black. Penny shivered a little when he met his eyes.

"Now now Tyler", the suit said and smiled at the newcomer. "No need to be impolite to her Ladyship."

"Ladyship?" a playful voice asked. "Does that mean she's a boat?"

Parker bristled at the insult that kept coming their way and turned around to scold the young man. He was met by a grinning face. A young man, around Mr. John or maybe Mr. Gordon's age stood in front of him. His skin as dark as the other two's and his eyes a shade amber lighter than the suit's. He had black messy hair that stood up in every direction, as if he was a cartoon that got elecrocuted. This young man wore black jeans, black tennis shoes, black t-shirt and a black jacket over it. Around his neck hung a pair of goggles. What was it with these guys and black?

"Casper behave yourself", the suit scolded lightly and then turned to Lady Penelope. "Can we help you with something my Lady?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you can, you see that man there has information I need", she replied sweetly. "So would you kindly hand him over to me?"

"Let me think about it your ladyship", suit said and looked as he was thinking it over. He stood quietly for a few minutes and his friends seemed to get impatient.

"Come on Charlie it shouldn't take this long to figure out the answer", Tyler whined. "How hard can it be to say no. Say after me. No… N-O."

"Yes", Charlie said calmly and his two partners stared at him with really big eyes.

"What!?" they shouted. Penelope on the other hand smiled warmly at him.

"Why thank you so considerate of you", she said and she and Parker walked closer. But she stopped dead in her tracks when a gun was suddenly aimed at her forehead.

"Yes you can have him when we're done with him", Charlie continued. "You see a very dear friend of mine asked us to do get this man to them so that we can find a missing billionare."

"Yeah like we've never done that before", Tyler scoffed.

"Tyler for once in your life just shut up so I can have a grownup discussion with Lady Penelope."

"It's not so grownup when you're pulling a gun on her dad", Casper pointed out.

"Hush you", Charlie said and turned back to Penny and Parker. "Kids these days, doesn't know when to be seen and not heard."

"Hey I'm not a kid I'm 25!" Casper objected.

"Just be quiet and let me deal with this."

"Dad you are threatening a friend of my fremesis", Casper said calmly. "Just tell her no and let's get this son of a bitch to-"

"Just hush before I shoot you in the knee."

"Why does he always do this", Casper asked and crossed his arms, leaning against a wall.

"Don't slouch and run and finish up what you started", Charlie scolded.

"GAH!" Casper exclaimed and stalked down the alley. Tyler watched him go with a raised eyebrow.

"Yo Charles stop teasing him, you know he'll get his tail in a knot", he said. "And stop flirting with the lady just because you have a soft spot for blonde bimbos." He yelped when Charles hit him. "Ow what the hell was that for!?"

"I do not have a thing for blonde bimbos like her, I am just trying to be polite to a fellow… shadowy person", Charles said and turned to Penny. "Am I not Ms. Creighton-Ward?"

"It's Lady Creighton-Ward", Penny corrected icily.

"Not here darling", Charles said and smirked. "You see we find this guy first so we will be the ones to bring him to International Rescue… not you."

"Why do you think International Rescue-"

"Lady Penelope please do not play me for a fool", Charles said and pinched his nose. "I know you are working for the Tracys as the London Agent for International Rescue. How the GDF doesn't realize is beyond me. And how you haven't gotten yourself killed already is also beyond me. I mean seriously… a pink Rolls Royce? What are you ten years old? You stick out like a sore thumb and don't get me started on your clothes."

"Excuse me I don't need fashion advice from a shady character in all black!" Penny objected.

"Black is the new black", Charles said and pulled on his jacket. "You can never go wrong with black."

"Do you seriously believe that three men all in black is not as eye catching as a pink Rolls Royce?"

"Do you seriously think we wear these clothes in daylight?"

"Will you stop mockin' 'er Ladyship now and 'and us the prisner?" Parker asked.

"No h'I won' because h'I'm not done yet", Charles stated calmly.

"Oi stop doin' tha'!"

"A spy needs to be able to do many things, fake accents is one of them."

"And being classy is another", Penny said. "You have no class."

"Who says I need it?" Charles said with a smirk. "You see mah Lady-"

"Stop h'imitating me!" Parker yelled.

"-the thing about me and my family is that we don't go for head first assaults like you and the 'grey ninja' here. We work in the shadows. We allure. We mystify. We _distract_."

"Distract?" Penny asked and then gasped and looked down. There was no man resting underneath Charles' foot anymore. Parker looked around but saw no trace of Tyler either. He growled and turned to yell at Charles but the man was gone. Penny and he looked around them but there was nothing there.

* * *

A few blocks away Tyler was carrying an unconscious man over his shoulder while whistling happily. Casper walked beside him with a smug smile. Divide and distract, always worked. He took out a communicator and hit a few buttons on it.

"Yo Johnny-boy we got your man", he said. "Send the Flowerbirds… I mean the Thunderbirds to our location will you? Yeah, okay tatta." He hung up and leaned against a black helicopter. Charles appeared at his side and ruffled his hair.

"Were you really gonna shoot me dad?" Casper asked.

"You ask me every time I say it", Charles said and got into the helicopter. "And I will give you the same reply as always."

"If you try my patience I won't answer for the consequences, just thank your lucky star I was in a good mood", Casper, Charles and Tyler said at once before laughing and flying off in their helicopter. Yeah they didn't stick out at _all_. Note my sarcasm there.

* * *

 **TBC Big hugs to anyone who can figure out the little hint I left you about the tail ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

"So where are these guy meeting us Johnny?" Scott asked as they all strapped into Thunderbird Two. They weren't wearing their uniforms, instead they were wearing the gear they usually had when going out hiking. John and Anthony though wore a little different type of gear. Scott had flown them back to their place so that they could get some clothes and stuff. When they got back John and Anthony went to John's room to change. Now they were dressed in army type gear, both having guns at their hips, one on the back, a knife strapped to the arm and belt with small grenades going from shoulder to hip.

"They are meeting us at a remote area between Whitefish Point and Vermilion", John replied calmly and looked at a small handheld computer that he'd gotten… somewhere. "Casper said that's where the informant told them our father is being held by the Hood."

"Can we really trust these people though?" Gordon asked. "I mean… about Thunderbird Two…"

"They know", Anthony said calmly and everyone but John stared at him. "Now before you point _any_ accusing fingers just hear John out."

"Dropping this on me Anthony?" John asked with an amused grin. "You big baby."

"Shut up you are the only one who knows how they know."

John sighed and then chuckled.

"Okay it happened three years ago", he said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Alan was panicking. Someone had managed to hack into Thunderbird 5 while John was down on the island. This wasn't good. Sure Alan was a decent hacker but now he was in real trouble. So he decided to call John down at the island. John groaned in frustration and took the nearest laptop and started typing. His brothers and father watched him curiously._

 _While this was going on a figure dressed in all black was watching his own screen as it started doing strange things._

 _"What the hell?" he asked when the mouse started moving on its own. He smirked. "Oh no you don't." He typed a few keys and password locked the computer._

 _John sighed._

 _"I don't have time for this", he said and typed a few other keys and got through the password. He started moving files around._

 _"No chance", the shadowy figure said and typed away as well. Bringing up lots of information windows to try and confuse his opponent._

 _"Hm", John said as he was a little impressed. At what was going on, whoever this guy was he was good. He started closing down files and opening up other ones._

 _"And yet", the shadowy figure said and smirked as he started moving things around again for his opponent._

 _"You wanna play?" John asked and smirked as he continued typing. He was aware at his brothers watching him curiously._

 _"What is he doing over there", Scott asked._

 _"Do you_ really _wanna know?" Virgil asked. Scott decided that no he didn't want to know._

 _"Oh no", the shadowy figure laughed. "You aren't seriously trying to backhack me?" He typed happily at the keys._ _It's been a long time since he had this much fun._

 _"Oh nicely played", John said and nodded, this guy was good. He smirked and started typing again._

 _"Oh this is just way too easy", the shadowy figure said._

 _"That's right", John said with a smirk. "Chase me."_

 _"I thought you had skills", the shadowy figure smirked and kept hitting keys. "Wait…" Suddenly all the screens around him started turning black. "Oh boy…"_

 _"Have fun getting out of the wormhole", John smirked and kept typing. "What the!?" the other hacker had managed to backtrack and had escaped his trap. "Oh now you've made me mad."_

 _"This was a familiar trap", the shadowy figure said. "_ Way _too familiar… wait."_

 _"I am gonna trap him in a home in Siberia next", John muttered and then his eyes caught something on the screen._ It takes a fool to remain sane. _John stared at it and then his computer stared shutting down. "Oh no you don't!"_

 _The shadowy figure smirked but then he found himself in another trap as his opponent appeared out of nowhere. His eyes widened when he saw the tag on the screen._ Here's Johnny!

 _"Oh… now this sucks", he said and turned around to face the other two in the room. "We have a problem."_

 _John looked at the screen, nothing was happening. He held his breathe, waiting and then a line appeared in a window. It was a line of "code". It said: "Okay Tracy I'll back off… for now. Next time I'll trap you in the light." John smirked._

 _"I'm looking forward to it Shade", the shadowy figure read and smirked before laughing. He left the room with his uncle and father. He may not have found the information they needed but he'd learnt something very interesting instead._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"And that's how it happened", John finished. "Casper figured out it was me on the other side and I confirmed it. Now Casper is as reliable as any hacker."

"Not at all you mean?" Scott asked.

"I resent that but yes. His father on the other hand…"

"One thing you guys need to understand about Charles Shade and his team is that they are masters of distraction", Anthony said. "It's what they do, they call it their distract and conquer strategy. Charles lives to rile people up and is always super polite about it. Tyler is a bit more… physical and acts like a big dumb brute. Casper… Casper can be really entertaining and friendly. But watch your back because the guy is a total adrenaline junky and _completely_ crazy."

"Crazy like psycho or crazy like… well crazy?" Gordon asked.

"He means psycho or Gordon", Virgil cut in and they shared a laugh. But before John or Anthony could answer a call came in. It was Lady Penelope.

"Good evening Penny", Scott said. "Can we help you with something?"

"I am sorry to inform you boys that some brutes got a hold of the imposter before I could", she said and sighed. "One of them was dressed in a sharp suit, his whole demeanor speaking of class and impeccable behavior. That is until his started talking."

"Penny", Scott tried but she went on as if she hadn't heard him.

"And then there was this brute of a man there as well, completely different from his friend but completely obnoxious."

"Penny", Virgil tried.

"And then there was this young man that seemed very sweet but he was very rude and acted like a child. He had some behavior problems like slouching and being rude in the mouth as well as grumpy but otherwise he was more pleasant than the other two."

"Penny", Gordon tried.

"The suit even threatened to shoot the boy that was his son come to think of it."

"Penny", Alan tried.

"I am really sorry but they managed to get the better of me. Hey were very good at distracting us. I am ashamed of admitting that while Parker and I having verbal battle with the suit clad man the other two managed to sneak away with the imposter."

"Penny", John tried.

"Hush John I'm talking", she said and John shook his head. "When we realized they were gone the other one disappeared as well and we tried to follow."

"My lady", Anthony tried.

"Shush wait your turn", she said. "We managed to track them to an airfield but they left in a helicopter. Hmph and they called me a bad spy due to my pink car. But a private helicopter isn't something that draws attention? What a hypocrite!"

"Lady Penelope!" everyone inside Two yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"Those guys aren't just anyone", John explained calmly. "They are NSA and they are frieeee…" he trailed off and looked at Anthony. "Exactly what are these people?"

"Oh I don't know", Anthony said. "You do battle with Casper whenever we meet while Ty and I have a blast about it and Charlie watches us with judgmental eyes."

"So that makes them what exactly?"

"Um… collegial-enemylike-acquaintances?"

"Oh yeah that cleared it up nicely", Gordon remarked dryly.

"Well we don't know what they are exactly", Anthony said. "We get along when we have to and have wars when we can't get along and aren't working together. John and Casper are great friends as long as none of them are anywhere near a computer. Tyler is a cool guy unless you don't have patience with his… his pretended stupidity and you can learn _every_ language under the sun living or dead and you _still_ can't figure out Charles! How do you explain that relationship?"

Everyone inside Thunderbird Two along with Parker and Penelope were quiet as they let Anthony's words sink in. Then Gordon turned to John.

"You guys know some really shady and weird people", he said.

"Yeah… yeah I know", John replied before turning back to Penny. "Thing is Lady Penelope that the three 'brutes' that you met owed me and Anthony a favor so we sent them out to capture the imposter."

"But that was _my_ mission", Penny said.

"Yes I know but I am going to be quite honest with you. I didn't think you could handle it."

"What!?"

"The imposter looks like our father", John explained calmly. "And I know what you truly feel about him. You hate Anthony and I because we aren't straight so you wouldn't be too upset if the imposter got away. Now you are a great spy Lady Penelope but when it gets down to it you really aren't the lethal kind. You leave all fighting to Parker. And don't tell me it's because you are a lady. I know you can fight you just don't do it in the field. This imposter is also _dangerous_ and without a moral code. He sent missiles to blow up a building filled with innocent people and was going to ignore the call for aid! If Alan hadn't gotten into the room I would be dead! You couldn't kill the man Penny but he would most likely kill you. I always liked you Penny and I really like Parker because he's all kinds of awesome and it would've hurt me a LOT to see you both dead. So I asked Anthony to send in… the deadlier kind of spies. Because I know those three can handle a little pain and that they could stop the imposter without feeling sorry about it or have second thoughts. Charles especially is a _killing_ machine if someone even hurts a single hair on his son's head. So excuse me for wanting to make sure that a lady and a dear friend of mine were both safe."

His brothers stared at him, as did Penny and Parker. Anthony just looked amused. John crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Penny huffed and cut the connection with Thunderbird Two. John groaned but Anthony just chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

"That's been a long time coming hasn't it?" he asked.

"She makes me so mad sometimes…" John grumbled.

"To be fair Johnny… you kind of insulted her", Gordon said. "I mean by sending those others after the imposter because you doubted her skill, then you tell her about the reasons why you did and practically called her a hemophobe."

"Homophobe Gordy", Scott corrected.

"No I think it's hemophobe, she's afraid of bleeding. Why else would she only fight in controlled forms where she can't start bleeding? But she is a homophobe too and that was my next point."

"Well she is", John cut in. "You wrote that to me in a letter… all of you that wrote that is. Can we drop the subject now please?"

"Of course Johnny", Scott said and patted his back gently. He looked John and Anthony over. "um Johnny I meant to ask you this before… but why are you guys armed?"

But before John could reply Virgil announced that they were there.

* * *

They landed in the forest. Virgil had found a small valley where Thunderbird Two would be hidden from view if you were on any road through the area. After they left the huge machine Virgil activated Brains' knew cloaking device and the ship was invisible. John cocked an eyebrow because he didn't know it could to that. Virgil patted his shoulder and they started walking through the dark forest. John and Anthony pulled their guns as soon as they walked out among the trees. Scott felt a bit unnerved seeing his younger brother move through the darkness like a soldier. He was used seeing Anthony doing it since their time in the Air Force. But John? It was unnerving. And judged by the looks on Virgil, Gordon and Alan's faces they were feeling the same. John was the calmest of the brothers and seeing him moving around with a gun made them realize how much they had missed of their brother's life these past two years.

John had similar feelings. He had no idea what IR's technology could do anymore or what new abilities his brothers had acquired. He sighed and kept sneaking from tree to tree. The reason he and Anthony were armed was the fact that Tyler Shade was good at his job, which meant he sometimes shot first and asked later. But if you could catch him before he shot you… that meant you were safe. The only problem was that Charles Shade was fantastic at his job and was bound to make sure they walked into a trap. And if they walked into a trap designed Charles Shade… that could mean anything. They could be forced to give up some important information, they could be forced to take part in some life threatening mission or it could mean only God knows what. John and Anthony weren't going to give Charles that pleasure. John and Virgil used to watch an old TV-show when they were still teenagers. It was called _Sherlock_ and was, for the era, modern day Sherlock Holmes story. John had watched a few episodes recently and had realized that Charles Shade could be described as the love child of Sherlock and Moriarty… had one of them been a woman. He shuddered thinking what the world would've been like if Charles was on the same side as the Hood.

John moved to a thick tree and was about to peer around it when a gun went off. He twirled around and aimed at Tyler's temple before Tyler could fire. But in turn Charles had his gun at John's head. All three kept an eye on each other… and the reason a gun had gone off. Anthony was trying to get Casper off of his back. The youngest Shade had jumped down from a tree and grabbed Anthony around the neck, trying to throw him down. The only problem was that Anthony was twice his size. So now they were in a strange wrestling match.

"Hello there John", Charles greeted coldly. John took his eyes off of Tyler for only a second… and the older man tripped him. John hit the ground on his back and Tyler stood above him.

"John!" Scott exclaimed and hurried over with the other Tracy brothers. Virgil grabbed a big branch and swung at Tyler's head. Tyler ducked and Virgil felt someone grab his shoulders from behind and he was pushed face first into a tree trunk.

"Virgil!" Gordon exclaimed but suddenly found that the grass was where the sky was supposed to be. He had walked into a snare and was now dangling upside down. Alan found a gun aiming at his head and Scott suddenly had a sword tip to the neck.

"Charles!" John barked and got up. Charles was the one trapping Virgil while Tyler had the others.

"Dad!" Casper objected and kicked in the grip Anthony had him in. Anthony had one arm around his neck, making sure it was the crook of his elbow that was over the neck. The other he had around Casper's waist, trapping his arms. He had also lifted Casper off of the ground. Charles looked at his son and then the trapped Tracys. John got up and aimed his gun at Charles.

"Looks like we are at a stalemate", Charles said indifferently.

"How are we at stalemate", Tyler asked. "We go… one, two, three, four of them trapped and they got one of us!"

"Yes as of the moment we have 4/6 of their team caught and they 2/3 of ours."

"2/3 what are you…. Oh Johnny has his gun at your head again."

"Yes."

"Fine", Tyler said and put his weapons away, but not before cutting the rope that trapped Gordon. John dove forward and caught his brother before he hit the ground head first. Which resulted in them both falling to the ground. Charles let Scott go and Anthony dropped Casper. As soon as Casper took ground he ran over and pulled John up. Then he hugged him tightly.

"Hi Johnny!" he said. "Did you like our welcoming committee?"

"I didn't", Gordon grunted and rubbed his knees. They hurt from the hard yanking.

"Oh I'm sorry but we weren't sure you were the enemies or the enemies", Casper said happily.

"What?" Alan asked confused.

"We didn't know which enemy was approaching."

"Johnny your friend is a whack job", Gordon whispered to John who was still trapped in Casper's embrace.

"No he's not… he's… eccentric."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Enough", Charles said. "Casper go get the subject."

"Yes sir", Casper said and hurried out in the night and disappeared from sight.

"John, Antonio", Charles continued. "We have determined that the enemy base is on an island off the coast. The enemy is involved in a secret organization that are aided in their missions by technologically advanced vehicles used for land, sea, air and space missions. They are called into service when conventional methods prove ineffective. The most important of these are five machines. Their first response plane and its pilot is first on the scene. Their auxiliary equipment transporter is piloted by their Demolition, heavy lifting and Logistics expert. Their first astronaut is in charge of their space rocket. They have a Mini-Submarine for underwater missions as well as reconnaissance. She is piloted by an aquanaut. Lastly is their communications and logistics satellite hub, manned by their space command communicator and dispatcher. During their missions they are aided but an engineer, Head of Security and Commander in Chief as well as his mother. The organization also enlists the help of an English aristocrat and her chauffeur. They rely on her for when a mission requires criminal investigation and espionage missions."

"Wow that is quite impressive", Scott said.

"Nice try Charles", John said and crossed his arms. "Now the real information please."

"John he just gave us the information."

"Scott… he was describing International Rescue", Anthony said. "Are you done showing off Shade or should we take our business somewhere else?" Charles just looked at him.

"The Hood has an underwater base just off the coast not a 100 meters from here", he said. "You can gain access to the base from a cave to the north. There are vents in there that should be the route you decide to take. The is actually an old nave fort that has been abandoned since before 1945. The only reason it hasn't flooded are the pumps in the backrooms. So you should get Jefferson Trace and get out within three hours. The pumps have been updated with computers and a bug that will shut the pumps off will make the place flood slowly the first 2 hours and 50 minutes. Then you need to be out. The time starts ticking down in six minutes. The Hood is not alone he has 5 living men still in his service and 10 pieces of men all over the place. He is not expecting you."

"There is also a fire starting in half an hour in the main storage room", Casper said and Alan jumped sky high. He hadn't noticed the young man returning. He just appeared at Alan's side.

"Where is the intruder?" Anthony asked him.

"He lost his head so I thought of just bringing that with me but it felt a little vulgar wouldn't you say?" All eyes turned to Tyler who was sharpening his sword.

"He pissed me off", Tyler said indifferently. John shook his head and turned to Charles again but he was gone. He rolled his eyes and turned to where Tyler was but now the other man was gone. He groaned and pinched his nose.

"Casper if you are standing right behind me I will kick you in the nuts", he said. He felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Nah you love me too much", Casper said and then grabbed John's hand. "This way Johnny. Let's have some fun!"

" Define fun", John said dryly but let Casper drag him along.

* * *

 **TBC Hm akl110998233 said to have picked up on my hint but never said what the hint was. I give you a second chance before tattling in next chapter.**

 **The little scene where Casper finds out John is part of IR I borrowed most parts of from my fav crime TV-show Criminal Minds.**


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Scott kept his eyes glued to the young man that was tagging along with them as they walked through the woods. He wasn't sure why they young man was coming along with them. There had to be some reason behind it. Sure he was a friend of John's… of sorts but so were the other two and they hadn't stuck around. Scott was very suspicious of the young spy tagging along with them. Every now and then the young man would reach a hand up to his ear and then put it down again. Scott was sure he was doing that because he had a radio there or something. Scott didn't trust that young man at all. There was something very fishy about him. But he and John seemed to get along. What was it they had said? That John and Casper were friends as long as no computers were involved? That was just weird. Anthony was giving Casper suspicious looks as well. Scott wondered why. It could be the same worries he himself had. Why was the guy coming with them in the first place? Now he touched his ear again.

"Hey dude do you got a hearing problem or something?" Gordon asked. Ah so Scott wasn't the only one noticing Casper's hand going back and forth from his ear.

"What?" Casper asked. "No I mean. I don't have a hearing problem."

"Then why does your hand keep going to your ear?" Gordon asked.

"It does?" Casper asked and then his eyes widened a little. "I do feel a little strange."

Virgil narrowed his eyes and turned to the guy.

"Look at me and smile", he ordered. Casper turned to him and smiled but the smile was all crooked.

"Is my smile crooked?" he asked.

"Yes", Virgil said. "Raise your arms."

Casper did as ordered but his arms started to drift down almost at once.

"Repeat after me", Virgil said. "International Rescue saves lives."

"Indabadado debue safs libs", Casper said. "Oh dber…" He fell to the ground and started convulsing.

"Shit he's having a stroke!" Scott yelled and he, Alan, Gordon and Virgil kicked into gear and were all prepared to give the best help they could before getting Casper to Two so they could take him to a hospital. But John just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Anthony walked up to them and kicked Casper in the side.

"Hey!" the Tracys, save John, exclaimed. Then Casper started laughing hysterically. Scott and Virgil just gaped at him. Alan and Gordon stared in both awe and horror. What was wrong with this guy? John just shook his head.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic Shade?" he asked and Casper sat up while grinning.

"Well you know me", Casper said and got up. "I can't resist a good joke."

"Joke!?" Scott yelled. "That was a horrible joke! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Casper shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"I should kick your ass", John told him. "but I know you are just doing what your father taught you."

"Veni, quia destrahitur, vici", Casper said happily and hurried deeper into the forest. John rolled his eyes and a fond little smile was on his lips. Scott and the others, even Anthony, hadn't realized why Casper did that. He wanted to distract them from Gordon's question and as he had said… he came, he distracted and he conquered. John hated Casper Shade so much at times. And at other times he loved the guy almost as much as his brothers. But the guy really knew how to get on a person's nerves and right now he keep getting on Scott's. It was kind of interesting really because Scot was usually able to ignore someone trying to annoy him. With four younger brothers it meant that Scott had had a lot of practice in ignoring annoyances. But here Casper was slowly but surely driving Scott mad. John prayed that it wasn't too far before they got the cave Charles had spoken of. In the meantime Casper had stopped terrorizing Scott and had stopped walking so that he could end up between John and Anthony. He grinned at them. He looked at the small handheld computer hanging from John's belt.

"So Johnny, Andy… where is my girlfriend?" he asked. John and Anthony's faces darkened and they looked murderous.

"Stay away from her", Anthony warned and pointed at Casper's face.

"Hey she's the one constantly stalking me online!" Casper replied and swatted his hand aside. "She nearly got me busted in Prague! She constantly hack into Pentagon to try and find me! So where is my girl?"

"In a place where you can't find her", Anthony growled.

"Is that a challenge Vidal?"

"No it's a statement of the facts Shade."

"Is she on here?" Casper asked and held up the hand held computer that had just been at John's belt. John's hand immediately went to his belt and he found the computer missing. Then he launched forward and tried to get it back from Casper. But like a gymnast the other young man just kept dodging by doing vaults, cartwheels or tumble runs out of the way. John gave up after Casper basically cartwheeled up a tree. John sighed and glared up at him and held his hand out.

"Give it back", he ordered with the tone his brothers and Anthony knew to never mess with. Casper knew as well and let the computer drop. It started buzzing directly but John just put it in his pocket and ignored it. Casper leaned against the tree trunk with a cocky grin. John shook his head and stared walking. He felt smug when he didn't hear Casper yell he was going the wrong way. He found great satisfaction in that really small victory. Casper wasn't the gloating Shade. Those rights fell to Tyler.

* * *

They walked for a little bit longer and finally reached the cave Charles had talked about. Casper led them in and showed them the vents. He told them to be careful.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Alan asked and noticed the guy touch his ear again.

"Nope I have better things to do", Casper said. "Johnny, Andy-Pandy… don't get killed."

"Don't lose your head on the way out", Anthony remarked dryly.

"You nearly get beheaded once and you have to hear it for the rest of your life", Casper grumbled before disappearing from view. The Tracy boys and Anthony looked at each other and nodded. They had made a silent understanding, a silent agreement. They were going in now, going into save their father and get revenge on the man that took him from them.

* * *

 **TBC And I hope a certain someone saw my small tribute ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Alan felt quite sick when he finally understood what Charles had meant with "pieces of men". There were cut up remains of 10 people in the first few rooms they entered when they got into the base. They had seen bad things during rescues but this was different. There were no marks after gunshots, nothing that showed that the dead men had even known there was someone killing them or their friends. Alan shuddered but jumped high when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Anthony. The man's face was set in stone and his lips were a thin line.

"I'm used to various macabre death scenes", Anthony growled. "But the things Charles and his family can do when left… unsupervised disgusts even me."

"Then why did you let these psychos run free?" Scott asked, he was a little green himself. Anthony sighed and looked at John. John sighed as well and walked out of the room. Anthony knew why as did John. John wanted the "psychos" to bring pain to the men that were partly responsible for his suffering the past few years. He also knew John had hoped that the Shade family would have just caused this type of damage to the Hood. Anthony followed him as did the other Tracy Brothers.

* * *

They found John in the hallway, holding a small handheld computer in his hands. He was typing away at it with a small touchpad pen. Anthony walked up to him and gently pressed a kiss to his hair. John's brothers just watched them. They knew the look on John's face. He was plotting and planning. Alan remembered a time from their childhood when a few kids had declared prank war on the Tracy brothers. Too bad for them the Tracys had both Gordon and John in their ranks. Alan looked at his other brothers. They were watching John and Anthony as well. The two were discussing something between themselves in Spanish. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Language", he told them and both looked at him and then ignored his request and continued speaking. Scott turned his eyes to Alan.

"Don't look at me they're talking too fast", Alan said and held up his hands. Virgil walked over to the talking two and pulled John into a hug. John looked a bit confused but Virgil hugged him close and buried his face in John's throat. Not for the first time did Virgil curse the fact that his younger brother was so much taller than him.

"It's okay Johnny", he whispered gently. "We know it wasn't what you had hoped for."

"That's just it Virgil", John whispered. "It _was_. I knew what they were capable of and did nothing to stop them. I wanted the people responsible for us being forced apart… for us suffering… I wanted them to be hurt, badly. But now that I see the carnage I started thinking of these people. They must have families too and now they'll never see them again. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"It makes you human", Virgil said and hugged him a little tighter. "But that you had means to fulfill your darkest dream makes me worry for my own safety… or Gordon's." The last statement was an attempt to joke. And it worked. John smiled a little.

"Maybe now he'll stop trying to pull pranks on me?" he asked.

"Maybe, come let's go get dad."

John nodded in determination.

"Thunderbirds and Anthony are go", he said gently.

* * *

They five of them headed deeper into the base. Following the plans that John had managed to get his hands on. Through hacking most likely. They walked for quite a bit and didn't come across anyone or any remains of anyone. Scott remembered what Charles Shade had told them. " _The Hood is not alone he has 5 living men still in his service and 10 pieces of men all over the place. He is not expecting you."_ The Hood was most likely not expecting anyone. He was most likely sure that he would never be found. And if they hadn't found the intruder they wouldn't have found the place. And they wouldn't be able to find him if it wasn't for the Shades.

John had been right. Penny would've let him slip away or wouldn't have been able to stop the man looking as the man she had strong feelings for. Parker would try but the intruder would most likely have killed him to make sure he himself could escape. If it wasn't for the Shades they wouldn't be here and they wouldn't have had their help if it wasn't for John and Anthony. So as they walked Scott made sure to wrap his arms around John's shoulders and give them a comforting squeeze. John smiled a tiny smile and then stopped in front of a door.

"In here", he said and Anthony nodded and pulled his gun, handing an extra one to Scott. John handed one to Virgil before moving back to let Anthony take charge. Scott was about to protest but soon understood this was the best way. Anthony was FBI now, he must've done this a thousand times at least. Well maybe not a thousand but a lot more than the Tracy boys. So Anthony took charge and told them what to do. Virgil kicked the door in and Anthony entered first. Scott followed closely behind, then Virgil and then the rest.

* * *

They came into a room that had a small platform in front of lots and lots of monitors. The only way to get down to the platform was by a staircase from the door. The Tracys and Anthony got down that staircase and looked around. There was no one there. No one except for someone they had come to rescue.

"Dad!" Alan exclaimed and hurried up to the cage.

"Boys", Jeff said and gripped the bars. They all hurried over. John and Anthony were still all business so while the others were talking to Jeff and made sure he was alright they checked out the cage.

"Electronic lock controlled by a computer", Anthony said and looked at John. "Judged by the scans our treasure gave us the only way to open it is by a computer in this room." John smiled at him and handed him the hand held computer before with the grace of a cat jumped into an office chair and rolled up to the advanced keyboard in front of the screens. He cracked his knuckles.

"Okay baby", he told the computer. "Talk to me."

"Wow I haven't seen John so "in love" with a computer since Five was activated", Gordon teased. John ignored him.

"Then you haven't been watching him around me", Anthony teased, this time John smiled and winked.

"Allie, wanna be my wingman", he said.

"Yes!" Alan almost cheered and catapulted himself into office chair next to John's. "What do you want me to do?"

"I am gonna hack into the security system to unleash a virus that will cash all systems", John explained. "I need someone to start installing and reconfigure the new temporary operating systems."

"Sure I can do that… uh… what temporary-" John handed him a flash drive. "Got it!" Then the two set out to work. Anthony smirked as they watched the two blondes do their magic. Well John's magic they all, including Alan himself, knew that this was a set up. Whatever Alan was doing it wasn't setting up a new operating system. Chances were he was just messing everything up so badly for whoever was going to try and fix their attack after they left that there was no chance to revive the systems.

It wasn't that Alan was a bad hacker, no what John had given him was not a new operating system. Alan wasn't sure what it was but he was having a lot of fun getting it up and running. John was enjoying his own little hacking so much he was actually whistling merrily. There was a small hiss from the cage and the lock well unlocked. Gordon, Virgil and Scott let their father out and could all take turns in finally embracing him. Alan finished with whatever it was he was doing and hurried over to do the same. John kept typing away though but right now his smile had turned into a frown. He had been in the middle of transferring every last penny of the Hood's fortune to various charity operations and such when all of a sudden the systems started to fight back.

"Why you little", he grumbled and kept typing to make sure the Hood would be short of money and make sure all his fake accounts and companies were exposed. But there was someone on the other side fighting him and they were good.

"Leave it Johnny", Jeff said. "It's better to retreat and live to fight another day."

"I know dad I just wanted to get this bastard", John replied.

"We will, some day. But let's go now before he returns with his shadowy friends."

"Shadowy friends?" Scott asked. "Who?"

"Well one of them was dressed in a sharp suit, his whole demeanor speaking of class and impeccable behavior. He moved in a way that spoke of a high society upbringing. I am sure my mother wouldn't be able to find a fault in his manor and she can be picky at nice dinners. Then there was this brute of a man there as well, the opposite of his friend and completely obnoxious. I am pretty sure he isn't as stupid as he acts but he looked strong… very strong. And then there was this young man that seemed like a regular nice guy, he even got in a few good jokes that I couldn't help to laugh at but I could just sense that he was just as deadly as the other two. He kept grinning all the time and was over all more pleasant than the other two."

"Why does this sound very familiar?" Virgil asked.

"Say Mr. Tracy did the suit clad guy have these really strange amber colored eyes", Anthony asked. "And the 'brute' did he have a strange grey green shade in his eyes? Oh and did the last one's eyes look like the suit's just more… friendlierish?"

"Yes I would say that they did, why?"

"Aw shit."

"You can say that again", a cold voice said above them and they found the Hood smirking at them from the door that just closed behind him. "Welcome Tracy boys oh! And Anthony is here as well? Why how marvelous."

"Hood let us go, now", Jeff said and took a step forward but then heard the sound of a gun being ready to fired. He glanced to the side. The 'brute' appeared beside him, a machine gun to Jeff's temple.

"Tyler", Anthony growled and aimed at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Andy", Tyler said.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because your precious Johnny boy isn't armed."

Anthony twirled around to see Casper sit on top of the console, a tight grip on John's hair and a gun to John's neck. John didn't look scared or hurt or sad… just angry.

"When I get out of here Casper I shall castrate you I swear", he growled.

"Nah you're just pissed I stop you from sending away my paycheck", Casper said happily.

"Casper if you hurt him", Anthony warned.

"Been there done that", Casper continued with a grin and actually kissed John's forehead. "I think my arm took a few months to heal. But I don't think Johnny's head can grow back if I slip… or Scott's or yours for that matter." Anthony's shoulders fell. And he tiredly turned around to see Charles aim at his and Scott's head.

"Hello boys", Charles Shade said and with a sigh in defeat Anthony dropped his gun. It landed on the floor with a solid clank.

* * *

 **TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

"When I get out of this thing I'll kill you", Anthony told Casper as the young man was typing away at the computer to lock the cage.

"You tried once, didn't work", Casper replied happily. "There everything is set." He got up from the computer and turned to his father and uncle. "Can we go now?"

"One moment son", Charles said as he finished tying Jeff Tracy to a chair. "Tyler is having some problems with the knot."

"I do not!" Tyler objected and then cursed when whatever he was tying didn't seem to hold.

"Oh for the love of… move", Charles said and pushed him aside and finished the knot in one easy movement. Virgil got a look at the knot tying John to the chair since John had his back to the cage. Jeff sat opposite John, facing him and the others. Virgil looked at the knots. He'd never seen one like that before. When Charles finished he walked up to the Hood and extended his hand. The Hood gave him a check. Anthony and John bristled. Charles didn't give them a second look, Tyler just grinned at them and the two left. Casper hung back and looked between John and the Hood, chewing a little on his lip. Was he having second thoughts?

"Casper!" Charles called from the corridor. Casper looked between the door and John and then ran up to John. He gave him a hug and whispered in his ear:

"Nothing personal. Just like in Venice."

"Venice?" John whispered but Casper was already gone up the stairs and out the door. The doors closed behind him and when they did the Hood turned to look at John with a smirk. John had no idea why the Hood had singled him out. Then again the Hood had been adamant to get him off the island so he had hired that imposter to make sure it happened. John did feel a bit creped out by the look the Hood had in his eyes. They weren't filled with his usual malice. No this was different almost… almost as if the Hood was looking at him with fondness. The Hood walked up to him and crouched in front of John. He reached out a hand.

"Don't you touch him!" Anthony yelled furiously. At the exact time Jeff, Virgil and Scott barked the exact words. The Hood ignored all four of them let his hand touch John's face. John was surprised at how gentle the hand was. It was almost as if the Hood was caressing his cheek. The Hood moved his hand to push the bangs out of John's face so that he could look at one of the bruises from the tower attack. At once there was worry in his eyes. Something John found quite unnerving and unsettling. What the hell was going on?

"I'm glad your injuries aren't too serious John", the Hood said and stood up straight. "It would be a shame. But now tell me… how did you find me?"

"Didn't your little band of traitors tell you?" John growled.

"No actually they didn't."

"They found your imposter, got the directions and then killed him."

"Good saves me the trouble of finding him and killing him myself."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he, just like Jeff Tracy, tried to take something very valuable from me and now I am taking it back."

"And what exactly is it that I have taken from you?" Jeff asked. He asked it many times every day, ever since he was captured. "I haven't stolen anything from you Hood."

"Oh but you have", the Hood said and started walking around them slowly. "Tell me John, did your grandmother tell you a story about your lineage?"

"Yes", John growled. "She spun that tail you told her to tell. But then she figured out it was all a lie. I don't have a different mother from my brothers."

"That is true", the Hood said and smirked. "You don't. But that's not true about your father."

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff just looking at this young man I can see his resemblance to his mother but there is just something that doesn't add up."

"And what is that?" Scott growled.

"Well first of all you four in the cage, the Tracy brothers, all resemble your father do you not? Broad shoulders, muscular, athletic, same face shape, same smile, same pretty much everything."

"What's your point", Virgil asked.

"Well… does that fit in on sweet Johnny-boy?"

The room got completely quiet. It was true that physically John stuck out like a sore thumb among his brothers. He was taller than all of them but not as muscular. They had always been more athletic while he was the scholar. They were all outgoing and charismatic while John was more shy and introvert. But that wasn't a reason to believe Jeff wasn't his father right? Sure Grandma had often stated that all Tracy men were built like athletes with more than healthy appetites and that John was the exception that confirmed the rule. But that still didn't mean anything. There was no rule for siblings to look exactly alike. Sure John looked different from the others but that didn't mean anything at all. So it was with skepticism that they all looked at the Hood.

"Ah you're skeptic", the Hood said. "Don't worry I understand it. But let me tell you a little tale now. You see after Scott and Virgil had been born your mother and Jeff took a break from each other John."

"I know as much", John stated calmly. "But they found their way back together."

"Yes Jeff forced her back."

"No she came willingly", Jeff said. "She wanted me and I wanted her."

"You stole her from the man that had won her affections!"

"Well if that is the case I am sorry I hurt whoever it was."

"Not only Mr. Tracy did you steal the love of his life you stole his unborn child as well."

"Now just wait a minute", Jeff objected. "Lucy was not pregnant when we got together again!"

"But she was Mr. Tracy she just didn't know it."

"You're a liar."

"No I am not, I know it is true."

"Will both of you just shut up for a second", John snapped and both men looked at him. "Thank you. Now mom might've been pregnant with me when they got back together or she wasn't. I don't care about that what I want to know is how _you_ know about it Mr. Hood."

The Hood smiled and walked up to John and put a hand on his shoulder. John felt a bit worried about all the affection the man was showing him. It wasn't like when he met him in that space station. The Hood kept smiling at him, almost proudly. It gave him the creeps.

"He is so polite", the Hood said and patted John's head. "Which goes to show that environment doesn't play a big role in his upbringing."

"Will you stop agitating my family and just get out what you are trying to say?" John said in annoyance and tried to move his head out of the Hood's reach. The Hood just sighed and leaned against the console.

"What I am trying to tell you John Tracy is that Jefferson Tracy is not your father", he said.

"Then who is?" John asked.

" _I_ am."

"Say what!?" Scott yelled. John's eyes widened because the Hood had pressed a button while he spoke and pictures of the Hood and Lucille Tracy started appearing on the screen. They looked very much in love in every single picture. First John looked for signs of the pictures being manipulated but he couldn't find anything that pointed to that. Then he tried to see if it was _really_ Lucille Tracy and not just someone that looked like her. Then he tried to look for evil in those pictures… but there was none. It just looked like a happy couple, very much in love. John could do nothing else but stare.

"And if these aren't proof enough there's the blood samples that the police tested", the Hood said.

"What blood samples?" Jeff asked.

"Well why don't you tell him John?" the Hood said. John sighed and looked at Jeff.

"After a meeting in New York I left to go back to hotel", he explained. "When I was going down the steps towards the car I was driving… a woman ran up to me. She was older than me, your age. Her hair was golden and her eyes blue as the sky. Like mine. She said she was my mother. I didn't believe her but she said she had proof. Police proof. She said she was my mother and that she's been looking for me for years. She said she met you during a crisis in your and mom's marriage. That woman claimed that you were so ashamed of me being an illegitimate child and that mom was against it too so you got the state to take me from her. No questions asked. She'd gotten her life on track and tried to get me back. She sent her blood work to the police. Maybe they had my blood on file for some reason. Turned out they did. Her blood matched mine for a maternity test. I didn't believe her so I brought her to a lab nearby and they did the blood work there. They took her blood and mine. I watched them analyze it, that blood never left my sight. When the results were in they told the things her files had done… She was my mother."

"But that's not possible", Jeff objected. "Lucille is your mother John."

"Yes she is", the Hood said and walked to stand behind Jeff. "Tell me John… did that woman look like this?" he pressed a button on his watch and a hologram appeared around his face and body. John's eyes went huge and he turned very pale. His expression told everyone that could see his face, Jeff and the Hood, that it was exactly the woman John had seen. The Hood smirked and pressed the button again so that his own face reappeared.

"Face the facts _son_ ", he said. "This is the truth and you know it. Now that I have finally found you I don't plan to let you go."

"What do you mean", Jeff yelled.

"You and the others will be free to go but John will stay here."

"No way in hell!" Anthony yelled.

"You have no say. I have been struggling for years to ruin your life Jeff Tracy, ruining it because you stole my son and the love of my life from me. So now you will suffer the way I suffered. I will take _my_ son from _you_ and I will take your Thunderbirds."

"Over my dead body!" Jeff yelled.

"Oh that can be arranged", the Hood said and pulled a gun. There was huge bang in the room and then everything went quiet.

* * *

 **TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

"Man he talks a lot doesn't he?" Casper Shade asked hanging upside down by a cable from the ceiling. He'd used an old metallic bucket to hit the Hood over the head. The Hood was unconscious on the floor. Casper grinned at John. John just stared at the Hood.

"Ah", Casper said and dropped onto the floor, moving in the air so he landed on his feet. He untied John, then Jeff and then went to the cage and opened it. He grinned at the Tracys and Anthony. But his grin disappeared when Scott ran at him and gripped his collar in a choke hold. Scott pushed Casper up against the wall, glaring daggers at him. Casper looked at him with big eyes. Struggling to get some air. But Scott was beyond angry at this point and he was going to show it.

"Scott let him go!" Virgil said and with some difficulty managed to pull his older brother off of the spy. Casper fell to the floor and started coughing to get air back into his lungs. He opened his jacket and tried to get his breathing under control. But the four Tracy brothers didn't do anything to help him, they just watched him. Anthony was busy untying John, he had already untied Jeff. But John was unresponsive. Nothing they said or did seemed to break through his daze. Not even when Anthony kissed him. Scott was worried about John but he didn't plan on letting that Casper out of his sight. Casper was now sitting back against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"Wow", Casper croaked. "I haven't been this close to choking since Sofia's goons used boat hooks to fish me out of the sea by the Great Barrier Reef. They used 'em to pull out my oxygen mask."

"We're not interested in your past stories we want to know what the hell you are doing here", Gordon growled. At that Casper stopped rubbing his own chest and panting. He smirked and jumped up, then he vaulted up onto the cage and sat there. He crossed one leg over the other and tapped his cheek.

"Well if you want to get philosophical we can do that", he said. "Why am I here? The question everyone asks. Am I here to fulfill some unknown higher task? Is there a meaning to my life? In truth… We are all just patches on the same worn quilt, whose beauty is seen differently by those that pass… if seen at all. That beauty is seen differently by the needles that have stitched them, by the beds they've warmed, the rooms they've dwelled, by those that have owned or discarded them and by those that have repaired their tatters and broken seams. Those faded brights and grainy darks and shiny calicos are a beauty to all in some form or another. Seen or unseen. Felt or unfelt. We are all part of the same quilt, whatever we are aware of it or not. All we have to do is open our eyes to it."

There was a loud explosion that shook the base.

"Ah", Casper said. " _That's_ why I'm here." He jumped off the cage and left the four brothers staring after him in confusion. Casper hurried up to Anthony and Jeff. He pushed past them and walked up to John.

"I know you heard me Johnny", he said and leaned down to look into John's eyes. "Who cares what that psycho says? When it comes down on it we kinda do choose our family. Fair enough you never knew you had a biological father and a real father. Believe the Hood or don't believe him. When it comes down to it… you only have _one_ father and you know exactly who that is. Now snap out of your deer in the head light moment and let me trap you in the light. Just like in Venice where you had to go and get yourself shot."

John's head snapped up and he all but dove out the chair and at Casper. John's arms were around Casper's waist and in the next second he was hitting him.

"That's for backstabbing us!" he yelled and punched Casper in the face. "And that's for tormenting my brothers!" he punched him again. "And that's for _shooting_ me in Venice!" he punched him again. Then he smiled. "And this is for saving our lives." He pulled Casper into a hug. Casper grinned and hugged him back. The base shook again and water started pouring in.

"Um can I get back to you on the saving your lives part?" Casper asked.

"Yeak okay", John replied, still hugging him. Anthony smiled and pulled John and Casper up.

"Instead of quoting G. Boston maybe you can get us out?" Anthony asked.

"I can do that", Casper said and grabbed Mr. Tracy by the arm. "This way sir!" He started pulling them towards the door. Before leaving the room John threw a last look behind him at the hood. Virgil followed his line of sight and put a hand on John's shoulder.

"Come on little brother", he said and steered John away. "Let's go."

John nodded and they ran out together while more water started streaming in. Since they were all running away from the room, no one noticed the Hood's fingers twitch.

* * *

The Tracys, Anthony and Casper ran down the hallways. When Scott was about to take a turn to where they entered Casper grabbed his arm and pulled him in another direction. They couldn't go that way because when the first explosion happened the Hood's remaining men had taken that way and bolted the door shut. They would have to take another exit. Through and old missile launch shaft. When they got there they saw that there was this wall they would have to climb up. Luckily ladders were bolted to the wall. Four of them. The base shook and water came rushing in more rapidly.

"Okay fellas start climbing", Casper said and chose a ladder. Anthony, Scott and Virgil hurried onto the other ladders, after nudges from Jeff. If something went wrong the trio would be able to pull the others up or in worst case… take Casper out if this proved to be another trap. Casper scrambled up the wall with practice ease. If Scott didn't know better he would think the young man was a cat… or a monkey with the way he moved… no a cat. Scott never liked cats and monkeys were too cute. Scott gritted his teeth as he reached for the last handle that would get him over the ledge above him. A hand was suddenly in his line of sight.

"Do you need a hand Mr. Scott?" a polite voice asked. He looked up and came face to face with Charles Shade. Scott gritted his teeth but took the offered hand. Charles pulled him up and then went to help Anthony. Scott gritted his teeth harder and turned around to help his brother. Virgil was shooting daggers at the Shade family. Scott, Anthony, Virgil, Casper and Charles helped pull Jeff, Gordon and John up with ease. Alan was just behind John when he felt someone grab his foot. He shrieked in surprise and looked right into the face of the Hood.

"You're not taking him this time Tracy", the Hood yelled and pulled on Alan's leg. "Not this time! NOT THIS TIME!"

"Let go!" Alan yelled and tried to kick him off. But the handle he was holding onto started to give way. His brothers, father and Anthony watched in fear. Anthony had his gun out but he knew that if he fired he could hit Alan instead of the Hood. He didn't want to risk it. Scott grabbed Gordon's arm to keep the aquanaut from doing something stupid, like jumping off the ledge to kick the Hood's ass.

"Let him go!" Jeff yelled. "We'll all die if you don't!"

"I don't care!" The Hood yelled. "You took my love from me and then my son! Now I will take one from you! Now you will know my pain!"

"Hood please", Virgil called. "Dad knows your pain already! He's lost mom too!"

"And now he will lose a son!" The Hood yelled. Alan struggled in his grip, trying to kick the Hood off. The handle creaked loudly. Casper ran forward with a grappling gun. He fired the grappling hook at the roof and prepared to go down. But Charles stopped him. Casper protested. But John didn't hear it. It was all quiet to him. He couldn't hear anything. He knew what he had to do. He walked up to the edge and looked down. He saw the water rising rapidly. He looked at Anthony. Anthony could feel his gaze and turned his head. John smiled.

"I love you", he mouthed and then he jumped.

"JUAN!" Anthoyn shouted.

"JOHNNY!" Virgil called. Both tried to grab him but it was too late. John was already out of reach. John had jumped off and he landed on the Hood. When John gripped his shoulders the force made him lose his grip. Both John and the Hood fell into the water and disappeared from sight. Casper jumped off as well. But not to save John. He swung down, grabbed Alan and then pressed a button on the harness underneath his jacket. They were pulled up just as the water would've swiped them away too.

* * *

Scott was frozen. His feet were rooted to the floor. There was no sound around him. He could just stare at the rising water. Feeling numb. Feeling empty. John… Johnny. His little brother. Scott was vaguely aware of Charles and Casper dragging Virgil towards the missile shaft. Gordon and Alan were doing the same to Jeff. Scott couldn't hear their voices but he knew they were screaming John's name. What else could they be screaming? Why else would they all, except the Shades, be crying? Scott was crying too. He could feel the tears slowly trickle down his cheeks while things exploded all around them. John. Their John. _His_ John. A wave of memories came crashing in on him as he stood there. John's first word… John's first steps. John's first day of school. John graduating high school early. John getting his PhDs… John joining NASA. John helping building International Rescue. John giving him the watch that could always connect them to each other. John coming home from Five the first time. Seeing John after his "exile". John's laugh. John's smile. John's voice. John's warmth. Everything. He was thrown all memories he had of John. All the feelings. It was so much. Too much. This could not be real. All this couldn't just be gone now. It couldn't have been torn from them just as they had found their father. The flame, the blaze, the star, the soul, the warmth, the calm, the light, the memories that were John Tracy couldn't just be gone. Scott couldn't just have lost it. No it was impossible. But it was true. This time it was true. So many times Scott had thought John was dead but the blonde always came back. He had to come back this time too. He had to. Scott looked at the water, waiting. Waiting for a blonde head to appear above the waves and currents. But there was nothing. The ground shook underneath his feet and he lost his footing. He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and he was pulled clear.

"Let's go!" he heard Anthony scream. Scott was shaken from his numbness.

"No!" he yelled. "We got to save-"

"No!" Anthony yelled. "John sacrificed himself so that we could live! We got to live or his sacrifice would've been for naught! Are you just going to throw away John's last gift to you!? John wanted _you_ to live Scott. Wanted _us_ to live! So come on now! Don't dirty his name by being an idiot!" Scott looked at Anthony's outstretched hand and nodded. He took it and the two ran together towards the missile shaft. When they entered Casper closed it and the trio hooked themselves to a line coming down from somewhere. Scott could hear the water crash against the doors behind them. Casper shouted something and they were pulled upwards towards a black helicopter. Scott looked beneath him and saw water well up below. But they were out, they were in the clear. But it had cost them dearly.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Andy?" Virgil asked as he and Scott were saying goodbye. They were standing by Thunderbird 2, getting ready to leave. Brains had used Thunderbird Five's scanners to look for any life signs or biological signals in the base. He had found nothing.

"Yes", Anthony said and pulled the zipper close on his black jacket. "You heard Brains. There was no traces of the Hood's men. If they got out there is still a chance and I will not quit until I find every last one of them and bring them to justice. For Juan."

"Yes but… are you sure about going with the Shades?" Scott asked and nodded at the trio waiting for Anthony by their helicopter.

"No… but they are my best option. Them and Eo… um and a friend."

"I see", Scott said then held his hand out. "Good luck Antonio." Anthony took his hand.

"Good luck Scooter", he said and they hugged briefly.

"Here", Virgil said and handed Anthony his watch. "Use this to contact us whenever you want, if… if you ever need anything. It doesn't have to be rescued."

"Thank you Virgil", Anthony said and they shared a hug. "Look after the youngsters okay? And your father. And your grandma. Oh and tell Brains I might get in contact. Tyler is an engineering wiz but there is just one Brains."

"I promise", Scott said. "Only if you promise to be careful and not be a stranger." Anthony nodded and the trio hugged one last time before Anthony pulled back and started walking towards the helicopter waiting for him. He looked up at the starry sky and sighed.

"Juan I will find them", he whispered before jumping in beside Casper. Scott and Virgil watched with heavy hearts as the helicopter left. Scott gripped Virgil's shoulder and the two headed for the Thunderbird waiting for them. They still had to break the news to the island and they knew the news wouldn't be taken in a good way.

* * *

 **TBC I don't own what Casper says when he says: "** We are all just patches on the same worn quilt, whose beauty is seen differently by those that pass… if seen at all. That beauty is seen differently by the needles that have stitched them, by the beds they've warmed, the rooms they've dwelled, by those that have owned or discarded them and by those that have repaired their tatters and broken seams. Those faded brights and grainy darks and shiny calicos are a beauty to all in some form or another. Seen or unseen. Felt or unfelt. We are all part of the same quilt, whatever we are aware of it or not. All we have to do is open our eyes to it."

 **That's by G. Boston.**


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Solitaire?" a voice asked from behind him. "Really? I thought you hated that game."

"That's only because it's so damn hard", Gordon Tracy answered coldly.

"Ooookay", Scott said and sat beside him. "So… why are you playing?"

Scott got no answer so instead he looked at the screen and watched the scores. Gordon wasn't even solving 25% of the card games. Scott cocked an eyebrow. He and their other brothers had felt that something was off with Gordon ever since they came back after losing John. Sure they were all grieving and upset but there had been something very different about Gordon's reaction. Scott had been sure Alan would've been the one to react the strongest. But Alan had already talked with him, Gordon and Virgil about his feelings of guilt. But Gordon had withdrawn from all of them. Scott looked at his brother. Gordon's face was hard and his eyes had an emotion in them that Scott had never seen before. Then again at times Gordon was a bit harder to read since he was so sneaky. Scott and Gordon had always been close since they shared a love for various sports.

"Damn it", Scott jumped when Gordon cursed. It shook Scott from his musings. Scott noticed Gordon had lost the game and was restarting it. Scott sat in silence and watched Gordon play and he got more and more worried. Gordon was missing and quitting games he could've easily solved if he had tried.

"It is quite a hard game", he remarked and Gordon glared at him, a death-glare. "Wow Gordy, you could kill someone with that stare."

Gordon didn't reply, he just returned to the games. Scott drummed his fingers against the desk and then sighed. He had to finish what he came for. He turned to Gordon.

"Gordy… won't you please talk to us?" he asked. The reaction he got wasn't really expected. Gordon started laughing.

"Talk to you", he asked. "What is there to talk about? Can it be the fact that John is gone and no one really seems to give a damn? We had that stupid memorial service but then what? Nothing! We're not doing something special to honor his name. Alan is going to Thunderbird Five soon… to clean out John's stuff. Dad has already cleaned out his room. Why is it that everyone but me wants to erase John's memory?!" Scott bit his lip.

"Look kiddo", he said. "We are not trying to-" The look Gordon gave him made Scott's blood turn cold. He'd never seen his brother look like that. Gordon looked so… lost. Scott's big-brother-senses were tingling. He put a hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"Gordon", he said. "What is it?" Gordon looked down and then said:

"Why?"

"Why what?" Scott asked.

"Why did he do it Scott? Why is it that everyone but me understands why John decided to die?"

"Oh Gordy", Scott said and pulled Gordon into a hug and Gordon started crying at once. Scott felt his own tears slowly trek down his cheeks.

"Why Scotty? Why did Johnny have to go?" Gordon sobbed and clung to him. "Why? Casper was going. Casper could've saved Allie… why did Johnny… why did Johnny jump?"

Scott sighed and rocked Gordon.

"Because Johnny…" he started but his voice wouldn't carry. "Because Johnny…"

"Because Johnny loves us", Virgil said from the door. Gordon and Scott looked up and saw Alan and Virgil there.

"Johnny loves us more than anyone else in this world", Virgil said. "Nearly everyone he loves was on that ledge and Johnny wants us to live more than him… so he decided to give us a chance. He wanted us to live Gordy simple as that. He jumped…. Because he loves us."

"Just like at the tower", Alan whispered and Virgil pulled him close. "Then too… he was prepared to die for me… for us."

"Mom…" Gordon sniffled. "Mom always said… that… that Johnny was an angel with… with a h-heart of gold."

"And mom was right", Scott said. "But Gordy you must know that we aren't trying to forget him… we are all still coming to grips with this loss. And… and you know dad… he locks away his grief. But when he's ready… we'll make sure that every trace of Johnny… of our _brother_ is brought back. John is never gone guys. He's always with us. In here", he pointed at his head. "In here", he pointed at his heart. "And in there." He pointed at the computer. They all looked. At the high score it said: John.

* * *

Now had this been in the TV-show or in a movie the camera would've zoomed out from the room, out of the villa, out of the island and travel around the globe and zoom into the ground, into an underground lair and end up filming a table where a gun was made ready. The gun would then be put in a holster and a man would turn towards a door and say:

"I have work to do." Cut to black, credits. The End.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Thank you for coming on this ride with me. And now I shall go hide in a bomb shelter or a hole somewhere. Until next time.**

 **\- Eraman**


End file.
